


Dirty Mouth, Dirty Blood

by this_is_my_associate_mr_mc_clap_yo_handz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carina Malfoy is a badass, F/F, Hermione is slightly out of character but only slightly so just hang in there okay, Homophobia, Remus is doing his best, Sirius Black is alive after the fifth book because i love my dramatic son okay, and kind of a shitty human being, but i do something different with it i promise, but she's pretty so at least there's that, i know the whole "draco malfoy has a twin sister" thing is overrated, redefining the Slytherin house, tearing apart toxic family values
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 44,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_my_associate_mr_mc_clap_yo_handz/pseuds/this_is_my_associate_mr_mc_clap_yo_handz
Summary: "the worldgives youso much painand here you aremaking gold out of itthere is nothing purer than that"-rupi kaurCarina was known in the Gryffindor Common Room as the girl with the dirty mouth.Hermione was known in the Slytherin Common Room as the girl with the dirty blood.In the midst of a war, the two manage to find some common ground.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Constructive criticism is more than welcome, constructive being the key word.

**Then:**

“Focus, Carina.”

“I’m trying, daddy,” Carina said innocently.

The little girl stared at the book in her hands. “Why don’t we like Mudbloods, daddy?”

“They stole our magic from us. It’s been hours, Carina, please just move on.” Lucius said exasperatedly.

“But if we still have magic too, why are we upset that they took some?”

“Because they are dirty. Foul.” Lucius explained. “We Malfoys do not associate with the likes of them, understand?”

“Yes, daddy.”

**Now:**

Carina sat in her room at the Manor, quill hovering an inch above parchment. It was risky. Of course it was. If she were to be caught… she didn’t want to imagine that.

And she wouldn’t be.

She _couldn’t_ be.

The reward outweighed the risk. She could feel Him. Everywhere she went, she felt His presence.

And it was unnerving.

She had to get away, had to get to somewhere safe.

She hadn’t talked to the man since third year. But he knew prejudice better than anyone else she had met, and he was the least likely to get rid of the letter as soon as it came.

He would take her away from this hellhole.

And then everything would be okay again.

It had to be okay again.

Dear Professor Lupin.

 

 

**Then:**

Carina strode down the hall, blonde hair whipping out behind her. She was hell-bent on finding her brother. Spotting the famous Malfoy sneer she herself wore all too much, the fifth-year stopped in front of her twin.

“What is the meaning of this?” Carina asked, thrusting a silver snake pin at him.

His eyes met hers for a moment, twinkling playfully. “Whatever do you mean, sister dearest?”

Her gaze was deadly, and while the spectators shrunk from it, Draco knew she would never hurt him. “You know exactly what I mean.” She stood on her tiptoes, so her red lips were right by his ear, “It speaks to me. You know not to get me any trinkets involving snakes and dark magic. It’s a deadly combination, and the fucking thing won’t shut up!”

Draco laughed, taking the pin from her hand. “I’ll keep it in my room, okay? Happy?”

Carina nodded curtly, and with a swish of her robes was off. Depositing her books next to her chair, she waited for Professor Umbridge to enter the classroom.

Eyes burning from all of the pink, Carina zoned out, before being snapped back into focus by the professor’s grimace-inducing voice.

“Detention for a month, Potter!”

“For what?” The boy looked outraged. Carina would have smiled had she not been curious as to how the Golden Boy had managed to get into trouble.

“For telling lies!”

“But, Professor, Voldemort _is_ back!”

“Two months!” Professor Umbridge spat vehemently.

Carina sighed to herself. _Leave it to the Slytherins to get you out of trouble again, Potter?_

Carina raised her hand, and Umbridge acknowledged her with a nod.

“Professor, if I may, you’re being entirely unfair. Potter can’t prove that Voldemort is back, but we can’t prove that he’s not, either. Therefore Potter is merely stating an opinion. And while us _sensible_ people in the room know that he is being delusional, you can’t punish him for stating an opinion, just as you can’t punish me for saying that Slytherin is the best house. While the Gryffindors don’t agree with this sentiment, they can’t punish me for saying it, either. Being able to state ones opinions is a fundamental human right, and taking that right away from Potter would go against Ministry rules. And I’m sure you wouldn’t want this information to get back to my father, would you? ‘Oh, Daddy, Professor Umbridge is being so mean! She won’t let me state my opinions!’ So, if it wouldn’t be too much trouble, please _shut up._ ”

Carina was staring down Umbridge, unblinking. The toad-like woman finally looked away.

“Two days detention, Potter, for not raising your hand.”

Carina pursed her lips, satisfied, and went back to her daydream.         

After class, the Golden trio approached the blonde girl.

Harry cleared his throat, and she looked up, pale green eyes connecting with his darker ones.

Nervously, he said, “thank you, for, um, that, back in the classroom.”

Her eyes stared past him, seeing Draco walk out with his posse. “I didn’t do it for you, you buffoon,” she snapped, walking hurriedly towards her brother and ignoring the stares that followed.

 

**Now:**

Carina,

Thank you for getting into contact with me. I will be waiting outside the Malfoy Manor tomorrow at 2 to take you to a safe house. No one will hurt you there, I promise.

Regards,

R.J. Lupin

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is my first multi-chapter fic, constructive criticism is welcome.
> 
> (Validation is also welcome, just saying.)

**Then:**

Carina was exhausted, and Draco was not helping. She caught sight of her brother, Crabbe, and Goyle walk into the common room. 

Carina rolled her eyes. “Oh, goodie, I needed more incompetence in my life.”

Draco pointedly ignored her, and looked to his cronies. “My sister here is being ridiculous, that’s the reason I brought you here. That _thing_ in the Chamber of Secrets is only harming Mudbloods. That means we’re all safe. So why should we care?”

“You don’t have an idea of who it is?” Goyle asked.

“No, but I wish I did. I told you this yesterday, Goyle.”

Carina groaned and slammed her head on the table repeatedly. She hated everyone. “I wish I could figure out who it is, and make them stop it. I keep hearing voices, everywhere, screaming ‘kill, Mudblood,’ etcetera. I tried to communicate with it, but it ignored me. Did you know the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a Mudblood died? I don’t want that on my conscience!”

“Carina,” Draco chided, “it’s dirty blood. It doesn’t matter.”

She looked up at him then, and she looked so much younger than twelve.

“You can’t tell if blood is dirty or pure when it’s spilling.”

 

**Now:**

Carina strode out across the bridge, away from Malfoy Manor. She just hoped her mother could convince Lucius to not come after her. She had no information that would be too valuable to let go; everyone knew Voldemort was back, and she was unable to produce an heir. Carina was of no further use to him.

Seeing a figure in the shadows, Carina changed course slightly. “Lupin,” she said passively.

“Carina. Shall we go?”

The Slytherin nodded. She adjusted her bag, and gripped onto him, ready for side-apparition.

The duo materialized in front of a row of run-down houses. Suddenly, a new one formed in front of Carina, causing her to raise an eyebrow in surprise.

Lupin smiled down fondly at the girl. “Welcome to Grimmauld Place.”

She looked up at her old professor incredulously. “ _This_ is the safe haven you promised?”

“Yep!” Remus beamed at the Slytherin. “Or, as I call it, home.”

When Carina entred through the door, the house fell silent. The occupants obviously hadn’t expected a Malfoy to come to Grimmauld Place, and subsequently were deeply distressed by her presence. Remus put a comforting hand on the small of her back, edging her forward into the living room where most of the residents had gathered.

In a flash, Mad Eye Moody was on her, pushing her up against the wall with his wand jutting into her neck.

“What are you doing here?” He practically hissed, pressing his wand even harder into her Adam’s apple.

“I’m here because I want to be. I’m here to help.” Carina had managed to angle her neck so she could speak, but she still didn’t like the close proximity between the two.

“How do we know you’re not a traitor? A double agent?”

“I’m not here to prove myself to you, because I don’t think I can. Your minds are already made up about me, and I’m fine with that. I’m here because my morals and the morals of my family have started to differ, and I wanted out. Not because I want your love and affection. Now _get off me._ ”

Carina shoved the man off her roughly, and before anyone had the chance to react, he was cursing her.

Moody cast a wordless spell, sending Carina flying across the room as if in slow motion. Her body folded in on itself, and her hair flew past her face as she felt her body hit a wall.

Carina felt the wall behind her shatter, and she corrected herself—not a wall, a mirror.

Carina slowly looked up, blood running down her face, and the scariest look in her eyes anyone had ever seen.

**Then:**

Carina walked into the great hall, eyes searching for a certain seeker. Finding her target, she slid in next to Viktor Krum.

“Hello,” he greeted, “may I help you?”

“Yes,” Carina stated, picking up a fork and twirling it in her fingers. She then bent the metal utensil so the tongs touched the handle, all the while maintaining eye contact.

“Hurt Hermione Granger and I make sure you can never have children, understand?”

Krum’s eyes were wide, staring at the crushed fork in her hand.

“I said, do you understand?”

“Yes.”

 

**Now:**

Carina focused all her anger on the werewolf, causing all adult’s hands to go to their wands.

“You promised me.” Her tone was even and calm, laced with an undeniable warning. “You promised me no one would hurt me here. You said I’d be _safe._ ”

She had drawn herself to her feet now, and wiped the blood from her eyes in vain, red continuing to coat her lashes and drip down her sharp features. “Maybe ‘safe’ means something different to you. Because to me, it means that people won’t attack me just because I’m a Slytherin, a Malfoy,” she turned to the Hogwarts students in the room then, licking the blood off her lips. “You all say Slytherin is the bad house. But no house is inherently good or evil, no matter what traits we possess. But when we say we’re in Slytherin, this is the response. This is _always_ the response. You want to know why we’re all corrupted? Why all Slytherins are evil? _You_ made us this way. Because if you get told something every day of your life by every person you meet, you start to believe it, too.”

Carina turned then, picking up her bag. Remus was the first to come out of his stupor. “Where are you going?”

“Somewhere. Anywhere. You all have made it _very_ clear just how much you want me here.”

“ _Carina.”_

_“Remus.”_

“Please, think this through. Be rational?” Remus begged.

“Rational?” Carina laughed, but it was dry and humorless. “I haven’t slept for more than an hour for fifteen days. Voldemort was staying at my house, _in my basement_. And no matter what you did you knew He was there, you had no choice but _to_ know. And then I come here, because I didn’t want to follow in my parents’ footsteps, and I get attacked. But I’m supposed to be rational about this? We’re very far past rational, thank you very much.”

“All right,” Lupin conceded, “then we’ll try to be a bit more rational. You’re an invaluable asset to us, and I assure you You-Know-Who will not be able to find you here.”

Carina sighed, opened the buckle on her bag, and pulled out a vial before walking over and handing it to the man.

“What is that?” Moody questioned, hostility evident in his voice.

“Wolfsbane.” Carina said, not bothering to turn towards him; whether he believed her or not, he knew better than to attack her when she had a potion in hand.

“How do we know it’s safe?” Moody accused.

“Because I made it myself,” Carina said with a sigh.

“And how do we know you didn’t make a mistake?”

That got her to turn around. She stalked towards him and spoke, in a voice barely above a whisper, “I am the best Potions student that has ever stepped into Hogwarts. You should be fucking grateful I took the time to make something that benefited this… organization. Because I have never made an error on any potion, and I never will. Malfoys are too prideful to trifle with things such as _mistakes_.”

She stepped back from the man then, and turned to the professor. “Besides, Lupin brought me here. If I wanted him dead I would’ve killed him already. Where will I be sleeping?”

 

**Then:**

“Why, Wood, we’re here to train our new Seeker and Chaser,” Flint said with a grin. A familiar smirk toyed with Carina’s lips as she watched the Gryffindor and Slytherin captains battle it out.

Her eye caught Potter’s, and she winked at him. He returned it with a grimace. She did so love to toy with people’s emotions.

A flash of bushy hair caught her attention next, and Carina recognized the girl as Hermione Granger.

“At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in. _They_ got in on pure talent,” the Gryffindor said, looking pointedly at their brooms.

Carina’s grip on her broom tightened. This girl had a way of getting under her skin.

 

**Now:**

Sirius and Hermione were leading Carina to the room she would share with both Hermione and Ginny. Her legs were aching from the many flights of stairs, and her head still pounded from the mirror.

“Sorry for the stairs,” Sirius said, with a quick look back in her direction.

“Don’t worry about it, cousin. I have a very nice view of Granger’s ass this way.”

The aforementioned girl gave an indignant squeak, and turned to glare at the blonde. Carina simply smirked and continued up, brushing past the Gryffindor. She heard Hermione huff behind her, and knew daggers were being glared into her back.

Carina entered the cramped, musty room she would be staying in and grimaced. This was nothing like the satin sheets and natural lighting found in her room at the Manor. 

“It’ll do,” she said, setting her bag down on the unclaimed bed. “Did you know I was coming?”

“Not really… Moony said a girl would be coming to stay here but he didn’t say it’d be…” Sirius trailed off awkwardly, running a hand though his dark hair.

“A Malfoy,” Carina nodded, “I doubt I’d be here if Lupin told you who, exactly, he was bringing.”

Sirius looked sheepish, and Carina’s suspicions were confirmed. What did she expect? Her family was a terror.

“Well, we’ll be downstairs if you need us. You can… settle in,” Hermione said, closing the door behind her.

Carina nodded absentmindedly, already trying to find a way to make the room seem bigger.

           


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, constructive criticism and validation more than welcome.

**Then:**

 

Carina sat in the stands, watching the Quidditch match play out in front of her. Her eyes flew to the Gryffindor seeker as he shouted something she couldn’t make out, a giant blue stag emerging from the tip of his wand. A corporeal patronus.

Carina had never seen a fellow third year do such advanced magic. And of all the people to do it, it had to be _Potter_.

That wouldn’t do. That wouldn’t do at all.

Getting up from her perch, the Slytherin walked towards the castle.

Carina knocked on Professor Lupin’s personal quarters, where she knew he would be. The haggard man opened the door, eyes widening when he saw her.

Not caring, Carina strolled briskly into the room, before turning towards the professor. “You taught Potter the patronus, correct?”

“I- yes. Why?” Lupin seemed concerned, eyes darting every direction.

“Teach me?”

 

**Now:**

Carina sat down at the dinner table to an awkward silence. Ron muttered something under his breath to Harry, making the scarred boy grimace. Carina rolled her eyes at their antics, and Lupin noticed and winked at her. She let a hint of a smile grace her face for a moment, before slipping back into her resting bitch face.

Molly Weasley passed her a plate of mashed potatoes, and she took a small scoop so not to be rude. She wasn’t very hungry, she never was anymore. Every time she brought the fork towards her mouth, all she could see was blood. Her blood, her brother’s blood, prisoners’ blood, it didn’t matter.

Carina swallowed a couple forkfuls before setting her fork down next to her plate once more.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Molly asked, looking slightly offended.

“I’m not very hungry. But thank you for the meal anyways,” Carina said, lacing and unlacing her fingers under the table.

“Not up to your standards, I see,” Molly said bitterly.

“It’s not that at all, Molly _dearest_ ,” Carina said, lacing sarcasm into her voice. “It’s just that Ron’s face was putting me off my meal. If he turned around, I’m sure I’d be fine.”

Fred and George snorted into their food, and she shot them a winning Malfoy smile.

She turned to Harry, who had just been muttering a long string of choice words. “Did you say something, Lord and Savior?”

“What did you call me?” Harry said, narrowing his eyes at her.

A smirk overtook her features and she slipped into Parseltongue. _You heard me, Golden Boy._

All around the table, people’s eyes widened. Harry, true to his clueless nature, hadn’t noticed she had changed tongues. _Why you bloody—_

_Language, Potter. Wouldn’t want Mrs. Weasley to get pissed with you, now would we?_

“Y-you,” Hermione stuttered out, “you speak Parseltongue?”

Carina couldn’t help but notice that she liked it when she made the Gryffindor stutter. “I do indeed. Pureblood Slytherin, remember?”

“Can Draco do it too?” She asked then, eyebrows furrowing in concentration.

“Don’t you think you would have heard about it by now if he could?”

The girl nodded, realizing Carina was right. “Fascinating. I wonder why you got the ability but he didn’t.”

“Well,” Carina said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, “I got most of the crazy traits so I’m not exactly celebrating over here.”

Remus gave her a knowing look, and she forced a small smile in his direction.

“What do you mean, ‘all the crazy traits’?” Sirius asked, “Because I think I inherited some too.”

Carina laughed, throwing her head back like a small child. “Well, for one, I can blow bubble gum while standing on my head. But for some reasons, only on Mondays during the full moon.”

“You’re shitting me, aren’t you?” Sirius said, sounding quite offended.

“Bet your ass I am. But I can tell what material a piece of clothing is made of just by touch. I am just _full_ of talents over here.” Carina said arrogantly.

Sirius’s eyes widened, “I can do that too!”

“Guess it’s a Black trait then,” Carina said playfully. “Ah, the wonders of inbreeding.”

Remus nudged Sirius then, and whispered something Carina didn’t catch. Sirius nodded, then turned to Carina once more. “C’mon, kid, I have something to show you.”

Carina followed him warily. While she assumed he wasn’t actually a mass murder because he was residing here, she still hadn’t heard the full story. And honestly, she wouldn’t put it past the Gryffindors to house a criminal.

Sirius smiled at her before opening the door to what appeared to be a study. “Congratulations, cousin. You made it.”

**Then:**

 

Carina sat next to her brother, staring up at the mural in her father’s study.

“Interesting, isn’t it?” Her father’s voice caused the young girl to let out a sharp gasp, turning quickly to look at him. They weren’t allowed in his study without him, and he had caught them red-handed. But instead of the blow she expected to receive, Lucius Malfoy sat down next to his children, and Draco eagerly scrambled up into their father’s lap.

He always had wanted to please their father, more so than Carina ever had. Draco begged for praise like a dog at the dinner table, and his addiction would, over time, ruin him.

Lucius pointed to the mural. “Look, there I am. And your mother next to me.”

 

**Now:**

 

Burnt. That was the only thing Carina could wrap her mind around. The place where her name used to reside was reduced to a swipe of charred fabric. The mural in the study hadn’t been touched since Sirius’ name had, too, been burned. So the eliminating of her name had to have come from inside the Manor, seeing as the two murals were connected.

Carina wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

In a way she had known that this would happen. Her father couldn’t stand blood-traitors, and so of course she would have been removed from the tapestry.

While she wasn’t proud of what her family had become, she could see from their point of view. If generations upon generations were taught something without really being challenged, of course they would believe it. She would have believed it too, had she not experienced Hogwarts in the way she had.

Carina could see where the Malfoys had gone wrong, but she did like having a name people knew, even if it was correlated with something bad. She had hoped against hope that the Order would win the war, and then her family would see the error of their ways, accepting her once again into the Manor.

Now all she felt was emptiness.

The first sixteen years of her life, reduced to char on a wall in a house barely standing.

Carina sank slowly to the ground, eyes never leaving the Malfoy side of the Black family tree. She vaguely heard Sirius leaving her to her wallowing, and pulled her arms around her body in such a way that it looked like she was being restrained.

Carina sat like that for god knows how long, eyes pulling in and out of focus.

After a bit, Carina felt a person sit down next to her.

“Malfoy?” It was Hermione, and Carina exhaled in the relief that it wasn’t a Weasley.

“Granger.”

“What are you doing here?” Carina noticed true curiosity in the Gryffindor’s voice, and she angled her head slightly so she could see Hermione’s doe eyes.

“I don’t know.”

“Then why haven’t you left?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know.”

Hermione huffed in annoyance, before turning to look at the burned part of the tapestry.

“Is- is that where your name used to be?”

“It’s still there,” Carina said indignantly, “you just can’t see it. But it’s there, it has to be there.”

Hermione slowly reached out, and pulled Carina’s arms away from her body. She had drawn blood on her bare shoulders, but Carina didn’t notice the sting.

Hermione took Carina’s hand in her own, examining the blood under the Slytherin’s nails. 

“Do you miss them? Your family?” Hermione asked warily.

“I’m not going to crawl back to them, if that’s what you’re asking. And I don’t miss the lessons, the punishment that came along with them. But the idea of them? I miss it terribly.”

“So what are you going to do now?” Hermione asked, lacing her fingers with Carina’s.

“I don’t know.”

So the girls sat like that, hand in hand, until Carina stood up, hauling Hermione up with her.

“So, have you figured out what you want to do yet?” Hermione asked with a wary smile.

“I think I’m just going to go with the flow. Wait until we win the war, then pick up the pieces.” Carina said with a shrug.

Hermione smiled then. “You think we’ll win the war?”

“99% sure,” Carina said nodding.

“And what’s the other 1%?” Hermione asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

“Pure, undiluted terror.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Then:**

“Professor Lupin?”

Carina peered her head around the corner into his room, eyes falling upon the man packing.

“Why are you leaving? You can’t leave.”

“Carina,” Remus said sadly, “I have to. I could’ve hurt someone.”

Carina knew he was talking about being a werewolf—she had known ever since the third month of school. The scars, the fact that he was absent every full moon—all the pieces were there. She had hoped others would have realized it too, but unsurprisingly she was the only competent student.

She had at least hoped Hermione Granger would have figured it out, and she did, but not until Snape practically spelled it out for her.

Shameful.

“So? I sent letters to all the wizards on the Hogwarts Committee, some containing means of persuasion, others blackmail. Most starting with ‘don’t you know who I am?’ None of them should offer any resistance towards your continuing to teach here,” Carina said adamantly.

“It wouldn’t feel right for me to stay, I could’ve lost all control…” Lupin trailed off painfully, wincing with the memory.

“Oh, so now you decide to have morals?” Carina tossed her sheet of hair behind her shoulders, eyes blazing. “You want to protect us? _Stay here._ You’re the best goddamn Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we’ve ever had, and if you want us to be _safe_ you’d teach us how to be. You’d never hurt anyone, Professor Lupin, no matter how much you’re trying to convince me of that. We- _I_ need you here. Please…” Carina begged, “please stay.”

“I’m sorry,” Remus whispered, “really, I am. But the wheel will turn, and someone will come in my place. It will be okay.”

“No, it won’t,” Carina shook her head, near delirium, “it won’t! Professor, you know better than anyone what it’s like to have to conceal who you are. I need you here!”

“Carina.” Lupin’s voice was stern now, and she looked up at him, feeling her world crumbling around her. “You will be fine. You are an exceptionally bright girl, and no matter what happens, you'll be fine.”

Carina licked her lips, a nervous habit she had picked up from the Professor himself. “Even if it means my family turns against me? And everything I’ve ever stood for is tested again and again?”

“Yes,” Remus nodded. “You are one of the most stubborn people I’ve ever met. No one will be able to convince you that you are any less than they are.”

“Professor Lupin… I’m gay.”

**Now:**

Carina sat under a tree in the backyard, fingers weaving in and out of her hair, pulling it into a Dutch side plait. Hearing screaming coming from the house, Carina tied her hair at the end, and stood up.

Fred and George ran from the house gleefully, Molly muttering behind them.

“Boys,” Carina acknowledged, as they skidded to a stop next to her. “What did you two do this time?”

George avoided her question with a wave. “Nothing of importance. What are you up to?”

Carina shrugged, tucking a strand of hair she had missed behind her ear, annoyed. “Cloud watching, I guess. Now, Fred,” she said, turning to the other twin, “do you want to tell me what you two did, or do I have to force it out of you?”

The twins gaped at her in surprise. Fred was the first to speak, “you can tell us apart?”

Carina nodded nonchalantly, though secretly she was thrilled that she had rendered them speechless. “You have higher cheekbones than George does.”

George scoffed at this, “you’ve stared at us enough to know he has higher _cheekbones_ than me? You guessed.”

“No,” Carina said calmly, “it was to my advantage to know which of you was which. Fred comes up with the plan and George implements it. If you have Fred alone doing nothing, you need to find out where George is _quickly_. And if you have George by himself doing nothing, you can breathe easy. This strategy has saved me from numerous pranks. And the cheekbones thing didn’t take too long to figure out. Slytherins are very resourceful, after all.”

While Fred laughed in astonishment, George rolled his eyes, “next thing you’ll be telling us is that you can cast a patronus!”

“Yes,” Carina said, narrowing her eyes, “do you doubt my word?”

“You’ve never given us a reason to believe it,” George returned.

Carina smirked, before having her mouth stretched open to reveal a true smile, one she hadn’t shown in a while. “I guess you're right. But I think I would be a good ally to you, if you let me be. Did you know you can get into the Ravenclaw common room just by answering a riddle? And I happen to be very good at riddles.”

The twins’ eyes lit up. “You didn’t.”

Carina nodded smugly, “I did. Here, take this. It’s an enchanted mirror. First Saturday of school, seven o’clock. Ask for me then.”

And with a flick of her braid, she was off.

When she got back to her room, she took the makeup off. Her cheekbones sunk in once more, bags under her eyes darkening substantially, as the reason for hiding her haggard state was gone, out with Potter and the Weasel.

**Then:**

Carina watched the exchange between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors from afar. It was not her fight, it was her brother’s, and she did take a certain pleasure in watching him get his ass kicked.

Carina laughed out loud when Hermione’s fist collided with Draco’s nose, enjoying the look of surprise on his face, though she started forward immediately.

The feeling of foreboding deep in her gut only grew when Hermione made the mistake of not retreating, choosing to glare at Crabbe and Goyle instead.

Goyle was tending to Draco, but Crabbe growled, starting towards the brunette.

Carina’s eyes narrowed, and her lips parted just slightly, effectively silencing her breathing. She stalked towards Crabbe like a predator, waiting to see what he would do next.

As soon as his hand had risen, poised to slap the Gryffindor girl, Carina struck.

She grabbed Crabbe’s wrist, pulling it so it touched the small of his back, and jabbed her wand into the back of his neck.

When she spoke, she barely recognized her own voice, words coming out in a gravelly hiss. “You do not _touch_ Hermione Granger; do I make myself clear?”

Crabbe nodded shortly, and Carina whisked herself away—it was almost as if she had never been there at all.

**Now:**

 

Carina was taught from a young age to tread lightly, that the fewer people you alerted to your presence the better. And by treading so lightly, Carina held herself with an air of dignity and grace unsurpassed by anyone else in the house. So when she spoke in her calm but commanding voice, the rest of Grimmauld Place was forced to listen.

Carina didn’t lose her temper, either. Sometimes she would momentarily relinquish control to her anger, yes, but her voice would never rise. The less phased you are by peoples’ attempts to make you mad, the scarier you become, and the more control you get over the situation, as your head stays level.

And Carina loved control.

Ever since she was able to talk, Carina picked the games she and Draco played, she picked the stories they were read at night, and Carina believed that she could use any problem to her advantage.

So being in Grimmauld Place was frustrating for Carina. She had to sit cooped up in the same house, the same yard, for days upon days, doing the same dreary things until it all started to blur.

Needless to say, when Dumbledore returned saying he had a mission for Harry and Carina, she accepted before even hearing the terms.

The trio landed with a crack in front of Horace Slughorn’s house. Harry looked shocked; the house was ransacked.

Carina, however, was suspicious. There was no dark mark to be seen, and the house seemed randomly destroyed. Death Eaters were much too meticulous for that level of carelessness.

Dumbledore, too, seemed to find something off about the situation, and he and Harry entered. Carina, however, stayed outside for a moment. She was almost certain that the attack was merely a façade, but she wanted to be sure. And if Death Eaters were actually present, she would be the most equipped to handle them.

 Dumbledore was more powerful than she, yes, and Carina still contained the trace, but Carina knew all their techniques, and if need be, she could tell them she had been kidnapped from the Manor and had traced them back to here.

Finding no other life, Carina finally entered the ruined house.

She saw a small mirror in the entry hall. It was cracked, but it would serve her purpose. With a grimace, Carina wiped off her red lipstick, replacing it with a light pink she kept on her, and used her fingers to smudge the rest of her makeup slightly. Slytherins were all about appearances, and Carina now looked like she had been staring down at a cauldron all morning.

Putting on a slightly frazzled expression, Carina entered the room. Harry looked at her with surprise; he wasn’t used to seeing her less than perfect.

“Professor Slughorn, what a pleasure to finally meet you!”

Harry’s eyes widened even more at her exclamation— the usual coldness and distaste expressed in her tone was replaced by a cheery and bubbly voice. Carina felt slightly unclean when doing so, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

The man looked up at her with an expression of confusion. “Are you Carina Malfoy?”

“Yes, I am. When Dumbledore told me that I was going to be meeting _the_ Professor Slughorn, I was _so_ excited! You _have_ to teach Potions next year, I need a teacher who can keep up with my skill and help me advance!” The words of praise left a sour taste in Carina’s mouth, but she kept the fake smile plastered on her face.

Professor Slughorn gave a tight-lipped smile, and Carina let her eyes roam his face, checking for ticks. When Professor Dumbledore walked back into the room, Carina knew. She and Harry had successfully roped in a Potions Professor.

The trio, with newly added knitting patterns, walked out of the house in a comfortable silence, which Carina was the first to break. “Aren’t you going to thank us, Professor?”

Harry nudged her, trying to get her to shut up, but Carina ignored him.

Dumbledore merely smiled at her warmly; she was the one student who had never been afraid of what he could do, and she was sure he respected her for that.

If Carina were a sensible person, she would have feared Dumbledore. But Carina never liked fear, never liked the way it twisted your mind. She loved using others’ fears, but never her own. She had been ashamed to admit that her Boggart had been the same as Harry’s—a Dementor.

When Carina was scared—really, truly, scared—she performed magic she didn’t think possible. But it was uncontrollable, and Carina was all about control.

So Carina wasn’t afraid to address Dumbledore in such an accusatory manner, and Carina was not afraid to address Voldemort as such. She was not going to let a mere _name_ render her speechless.

So when Dumbledore responded with a ‘thank you’, Carina simply nodded as if nothing had happened.

And nothing had happened, not really. Not for her.

But Dumbledore was starting to see what an asset Carina truly was.

Dumbledore was going to rope her into a year on the run; she just didn’t know it yet.

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and validation welcome as always!


	5. Chapter 5

**Then**

“Imperio!”

Carina felt the curse wash over her but she paid it no mind. She was in front of a bunch of Gryffindors, and she wasn’t going to do something that would make them think they could cross her. If Potter could hold off the curse, she could too.

_‘Touch your toes.’_

Carina grimaced at the voice in her head, answering it calmly. “No.”

_‘Touch your toes. Now.’_

“I’d rather not, thanks,” Carina said. She felt every nerve in her body begging her to bend over, but she did not succumb.

_‘Fine. Do a pirouette.’_

“Actually, I quit ballet a while ago so I’ll pass on that one,” Carina said shakily. She felt herself slowly caving but she only had to hold it off a little longer.

A few more tries and Professor Moody relented, taking off the curse.

Carina breathed heavily; she was worried she wouldn’t be able to be that stubborn for much longer.

“Good work,” Moody said gruffly, making Carina smile.

He had admitted it. She had known he would, but it still gave her a feeling of accomplishment.

Carina was in control. And no one could take that control away from her.   

**Now**

Carina trudged up to her room before examining the remnants of her makeup. It was heavily smudged, and giving a grunt of annoyance, Carina started to take it off. Carina didn’t bother trying to salvage the makeup, planning on putting a new layer on afterwards.

While she was arranging her many bottles of makeup, the door to the bathroom opened.

Carina quickly hid her face, uttering a small noise of distaste.

“Oh, sorry, didn’t realize you were still in here!” Hermione’s voice rang in Carina’s ears, causing her to shift her face even farther from view.

“Wow,” the Gryffindor continued, “I didn’t realize you had this much makeup! What’s it all for?”

“My cat, Granger. She really loves to eat it. What do you think it’s for?” Carina could feel her patience wearing thin, and in annoyance she turned towards Hermione to show the brunette how unwelcome she was.

The girl’s eyes widened, and Carina realized her mistake a second too late, cursing herself under her breath.

Hermione reached up tentatively, tracing Carina’s sunken cheekbones and examining the almost black bags around her eyes.

“Carina, this isn’t… this isn’t healthy.”

“I know that Granger, I didn’t choose to look this way. I’m just having trouble eating and sleeping; every time I try I’m haunted by the things they made me do back at the Manor and I can’t.” Carina surprised herself with the amount of information she was giving away, but Hermione’s cool hands against her cheeks made it hard for her to think straight.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, and reached under Carina’s shirt, pulling the fabric over the Slytherin’s head.

Carina had to force herself not to make a sound as Hermione’s hands roamed her waist, and she swallowed hard when the Gryffindor threw her shirt across the room.

Hermione’s wide eyes wandered over Carina’s impossibly flat stomach, finding each individual rib poking out from tightly stretched skin.

“Carina, this is… this is not good, you need to eat something.”

“I know,” Carina sighed, “I know I do I just… I get lost in my memories; nothing anchors me here, to right now, and sometimes I forget that I don’t have to spend every second keeping Voldemort and my family from seeing my true desires and motives. I forget that I can just eat and let my guard down. And I don’t know how to remember.”

Carina felt like she was being ripped in two, and she was trying not to unravel. The only satisfaction she felt was watching Hermione’s eyes frequently dart to her white lace bra.

Carina tucked one of Hermione's wild curls behind her ear, mapping the freckles on her face in case she never got to be this close to Hermione ever again.

“Eat something,” Hermione breathed, and Carina felt the hot air hit her neck. She was considerably taller than the Gryffindor, so she dipped her head so she could look Hermione in the eye.

“I will. For you.” Carina whispered, face inches from Hermione’s.

Hermione ran a hand along the back of Carina’s neck, tangling her fingers in blonde hair, before bringing her lips up to Carina’s.

Carina memorized the feel, the taste, the smell, everything that was simply Hermione. She wasn’t thinking straight, she simply allowed herself to be swept away.

Carina was completely out of control.

And she loved it.    

**Then**

Carina walked out of the Great Hall, pushing curls away from her face breathlessly. She liked the feel of the metal snake on her back, liked the clicking sound her golden heels made, and she liked how the night air felt against her skin.

Letting down the part of her hair that had been pulled into a knot, Carina smiled giddily. She always had liked parties, liked having everyone’s eyes on her.

Carina furrowed her eyebrows upon hearing the sound of muffled crying. She presumed that someone must have been dumped, and Carina never resisted the urge to gloat.

But when Carina stumbled upon Hermione Granger, she sighed deeply before screwing her face up in a disbelieving manner.

“Granger, must you always be such a downer? Here I was, having a good time, and you had to go and be a fucking mess.”

“Piss off Malfoy.” Hermione said softly, and swallowing her pride, Carina stooped down to the Gryffindor’s level.

“You looked beautiful tonight, Hermione. Don’t let anyone take that away from you. That’s my job.” Carina placed a soft kiss right at Hermione’s hairline and walked away, cursing herself for breaking character.

She couldn’t slip like that again.

 

**Now**

 

Carina sat on the edge of Hermione’s bed; taking in the way the Gryffindor’s eyes were glazed over and how chewed her bottom lip looked.

Something was very wrong.

Carina bumped her nose into Hermione’s gently, giving her a quick kiss on the lips as she did. Hermione smiled slightly, and Carina felt relief wash over her.

Carina didn’t know where her boundaries were with Hermione; they hadn’t talked after their incident in the bathroom. There were little things the two did, little sources of comfort they partook in, but nothing to let Carina know how Hermione really felt.

Hermione held Carina’s hand under the table as they ate; Carina was dominant in her left and Hermione her right, so no one really noticed. Carina assumed that Lupin suspected something, but he wasn’t about to say anything. And the two had rearranged the room so their beds were near each other, so Carina could watch Hermione fall asleep before doing it herself. It helped remind her that she was safe, away from the Manor.

Hermione had seemed on board with everything Carina had tried, but she didn’t want to scare the brunette away. Hermione had the advantage, and Carina was smart enough to know that she wanted Hermione a lot more than Hermione wanted her.

It was cowardice, yes, but calculated. Carina knew when to be brave, to put herself out there, and she also knew when to step back, and let things play out.

This was one of those times.

So she ran her fingers through Hermione’s frizzy curls, trying to figure out what was wrong without explicitly asking.

Hermione sighed slightly, leaning into the blonde. “A war’s starting, Carina. I don’t know if I’m ready. And my parents, they’re Muggles, I don’t want them to get hurt. It’s all just so overwhelming sometimes, you know? And everyone thinks I’m some kind of savior, they’re expecting me to save the world. And I don’t know if I can do it.”

“Granger,” Carina said awkwardly, “you know I’m no good at sentiment. But if I were, I would say that you are the bravest, most clever person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting, and if anyone could save the wizarding world, it’d be you. Potter and Weasel would be dead 20 times over by now if it weren’t for you, and so yes, you have a responsibility to them in a way, but if people want to be saved, they can up and save themselves and stop putting so much fucking pressure on you.”

Hermione laughed softly. “Eloquently put.”

“It got you to laugh, didn’t it?”

“C’mere,” Hermione giggled, pulling Carina into a kiss. “And just so you know, Malfoy, you’ll be taking me on a real date once we’re out of Grimmauld Place.”

Carina’s breath caught in her throat, and a smile tugged her cheeks so hard they hurt. Hermione was hers.

Now all she had to do was not fuck it up.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and validation always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Then**

Carina couldn’t breathe. Her knees were pressed on the cold tiles, and the force of the curse was the only thing letting her know this wasn’t a nightmare. She was gulping desperately for oxygen, dark spots swimming in her line of sight.

Suddenly the curse lifted, and Carina crashed to the floor gasping for breath. Her temple was bleeding from the fall and her lungs were raw and burning.

“Learned your lesson yet?”

Carina looked up into her father’s grey eyes, steadying her breathing.

“Father, it’s not my fault Hermione Granger has top marks, she’s a genetic anomaly. You can’t expect me to compete with her.”

“You came in second to a _Mudblood,_ Carina, you can’t expect me to let this slide.”

Carina took a shaky breath, checking her emotions. “I understand, Father. It won’t happen again.”

Carina stood up slowly at her father’s invitation, walking carefully towards the door. She knew her father had her best intentions in mind, but his best intentions _hurt_.

Carina knew she was better than Mudbloods; she was a purer, more refined specimen. So of course she would have high standards set in place for her, it was a given.

But Hermione would not be experiencing what she was. Hermione was not pretty, but she wasn’t ugly, either. She was just kind of…there. But she smiled quickly and easily, and Hermione would be going home after her first year to a happy, idealistic family.

Yes, Carina was technically better than Hermione, but Hermione was so much… _happier_. If torture was Carina’s reward for being better, maybe she didn’t want to be.

Maybe this time she should be on the other side of the war.

**Now**

Carina strode down Diagon Alley confidently, eyes scanning the crowd. She had separated from the group to withdraw money from Gringotts, and now she found herself alone.

Spotting a flash of familiar blonde hair, Carina walked quickly after her brother in an attempt to catch up to him.

Eyes trained on Draco, Carina didn’t notice that she had gone down Knockturn Alley; all she cared about was not losing her twin in the crowd.

He entered a shop, and to Carina’s surprise the door swung open immediately after, as if by an invisible person.

Or, she thought upon seeing the hint of a red shoelace, three people.

Draco walked out of Borgin and Burkes with his hands in his pockets looking considerably more stressed. Carina wondered what, exactly, he had done to come about this transformation.

Only one way to find out.

Carina emerged out of the shadows and entered the shop.

“Hello,” she said to the old man behind the counter, “has my brother done his job?”

“Excuse me?” the man asked, causing Carina to slightly change her plan of attack.

“My brother was assigned a task. I am to make sure he completed it. Please show me proof of completion or my father will hear about this.”

The man paled considerably, and pulled a case out from behind the counter.  He opened and closed it quickly, allowing Carina only a flash of an opal necklace.

Carina nodded, knowing that was as much information as she was going to get, and headed out, making sure she held the door open an inordinate amount of time to allow the trio to exit with her.

Once back in Diagon Alley, Carina whipped around with a glare, pulling the cloak off the trio. “What the fuck was that back there?”

Instead of answering, Ron shot questions back, “How did you know about the cloak?”

“Granger told me.”

“Hermione!” Ron cried, focusing his anger towards the brunette.

Carina rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers in front of Ron’s face, and he turned towards her once more. “You should be fucking grateful to Granger, if I hadn’t come along, just how exactly did you plan on getting out?”

Ron fumed, staying silent.

“Exactly,” Carina scolded, “and though you don’t deserve to know, the thing Draco wanted was an opal necklace. Now if you’ll excuse me, I still have more potions ingredients to collect. Try not to die in my absence.”

As she was leaving, Carina heard Harry speak. “Feisty, that one. She could come in handy later.”

“Damn right I would,” Carina muttered to herself, though a smile was gracing her features at his words.

**Then**

Carina lay with her head in Draco’s lap, his hands playing with her hair. Carina stared unseeing at the Black Lake, feeling completely at home in her newly found common room.

“Nothing will change, right Draco? Now that we’re at Hogwarts?”

“No,” Draco agreed, “nothing. Malfoys have to stick together.”

“Always,” Carina smiled.

**Now**

Carina entered the Great Hall next to Harry, and she knew people were wondering why she hadn’t clawed his face off yet.

They parted ways with a nod, and Carina sat with a clamor next to Theo. At his raised eyebrow, Carina said “Too early in the year to get a detention, Nottie. Come off it.”

“Awe,” Theo responded cheekily, “Nottie. I’m growing on you!”

“Don’t read into it,” Carina snapped, though with slightly less of an edge on it than usual.

Theo sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. “Where’d you go over the summer, Ri-Ri?”

“Don’t call me that,” Carina sighed, twirling a strand of his too-long hair around her finger. “I went somewhere safe. You could come too, they didn’t ask too many questions about why I defected.”

Theo turned to face her. “Two Slytherins in one go? Too coincidental. They’d figure out we’re…” Theo ran a hand through his hair angrily, biting his lip. “And anyways, where Draco goes, I go.”

Carina murmured in agreement, closing her eyes briefly. “If you change your mind…”

“I won’t,” Theo whispered, “not until he does.”

Carina nodded, slipping off the bench and heading over to the teacher’s table. She knew people were watching, but at that point she really didn’t care. No one was going to question her; they were too terrified of what she could do to them.

Carina rested her folded arms in front of Professor Snape, smiling sarcastically at him.

“ _Dearest_ Professor,” Carina said, “remember the agreement we had?”

Snape’s eyes flashed in recognition. He had promised Narcissa that he would keep Draco and Carina from doing something they wouldn’t be able to forgive themselves for. Something condemning.

“I remember,” Snape answered, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Well, I need to alter it slightly. If we’re ever in a situation, and it’s Hermione Granger or me, you can only save one, you save Granger. I would never forgive myself if I knew I let her die. Everything else pales in comparison.”

“Your mother,” Snape started to reason, but Carina cut him off.

“My mother does not control me anymore. I’ve been disowned—or hadn’t you heard, Sevvie dear?”

Maybe it was her tone, or a certain crazed look in her eyes, but for the first time Severus understood Carina completely.

Severus nonchalantly laid his hand over hers, and in a fleeting moment of companionship, squeezed it.

“Promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I love comments. Just thought you guys should know.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Then**

Carina enjoyed being a Malfoy, she always had. She just wanted to be a different _brand_ of Malfoy. The Pureblood supremacism was just a tad too much for her.

The first time Carina tried to differentiate herself was the summer of third year. She dyed her hair a quite flattering shade of red that her parents didn’t approve of in the slightest. All it took for her to dye it back to its original blonde was her brother making a snarky comment on how she looked like a Weasley.

The second time Carina tried, she painted her lips a cherry red. Her mother grimaced, but no one made a comment.

Carina thought it went well with her tattoo and piercings.

These her parents did comment on. The piercings were easily disguised with magic when Carina wanted to look sophisticated, but the tattoo was permanent. Much to her parents’ mortification, Carina had gotten the tattoo from a Muggle tattoo parlor, and there was no way to rid her skin of it. Carina’s sole defense was that if her father could have a tattoo, so could she.  Her mother had thrown a fit, comparing her to ‘that young Black boy’, but Draco told her in passing that she looked wicked. It was the first time she had ever heard Draco use that kind of language, and it solidified her choices of attire tremendously.

When Carina entred her 4th year, she was going in as a Malfoy.

A scary, self-righteous Malfoy with a tattoo.

**Now**

Carina sat in Professor Slughorn’s classroom, a single strand of hair falling in her narrowed eyes.

“Any ideas what this potion is?”

 Hermione’s hand shot up, and Carina lazily raised a finger in acknowledgement.

“Miss Malfoy!” Slughorn cried happily, and Carina sat up slightly straighter.

“It’s Amormentia. The most powerful love potion in the world.”

“Good! And would you like to tell us what you smell?”

“Gladly.” Carina stood, and a sweet smile appeared on her lips when she inhaled the potion.

“I smell pine, rain, hair gel, and rose perfume.”

Carina returned to her seat, catching Hermione’s eye in the process. The Gryffindor’s brows were furrowed in understanding.

Hermione had switched to rose perfume a week prior.

Carina had always favoured the scent of roses, and mixed with Hermione’s natural chamomile-esque scent it was simply infatuating.

It was all Carina could do not to grab Hermione and run away.

She and Hermione could steal off to a little place in America or Indonesia; they could start a new life.

Harry, Ron, and Dumbledore could be left to end the war, and she and Hermione could return when it was safe.

But without Hermione, there wouldn’t be a wizarding world to return to. And Hermione would never forgive herself if she knew there was something else she could have done to save her friends and classmates from such a fate.

So Carina resigned herself to the knowledge that she would be staying in the middle of a war with Hermione.

And that they would be very lucky indeed to both make it out alive.

**Then**

Carina lifted the wine glass to her lips, enjoying the scalding feeling it gave when it ran down her throat. It was a particularly alcoholic wine, and Carina was only fifteen. But if she was expected to attend these stuffy parties, she was going to drown her sorrows in alcohol. She’d developed an early immunity to alcohol, and it took more than a glass of wine to get her drunk. One of the few lessons her parents taught Carina that managed to stay with the Slytherin was that one needs to be able to control their alcohol. Clients were easy to manipulate if it looked like your lips were freer that they really were; it gave the illusion that the client was taking advantage, when really you were the one in complete control.

Carina set her empty glass on a random table, a shiver running up her spine. It was the middle of December, and her dress had an open back. She felt a jacket being slipped over her and smiled up at Theo, who was looking at the cutout in her dress with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh shut up,” Carina admonished, “it’s a pretty dress.”

“I didn’t say anything. May I steal you away?”

Carina nodded, and the two headed up the staircase to her room. She didn’t miss her mother’s smug face as they passed. Narcissa always had wanted the two of them to end up together.

Carina sighed, running a hand through her curls, subsequently ruining them. She didn’t care at that point.

Theo undid his tie, throwing it onto her desk. “I’m pretty sure our parents think we’re having sex up here.”

“Probably,” Carina answered thoughtfully, “and we wouldn’t want to disappoint, would we?”

Theo laughed. “I did hope to have sex with a Malfoy tonight. What do the specifics matter?”

“Exactly,” Carina agreed. It was light banter, they did it all the time, but this time Carina was frustrated. She wanted out of her dress, she wanted out of her house, she wanted out.

And as far as partners went, Theo wasn’t bad at all. His family, at least, wasn’t as crazy about Voldemort as hers was. He could be a way out.

Carina flipped a switch that cast an automatic Muffliato on the room before walking over and kissing Theo’s neck, undoing buttons as she did so.

“Fuck it,” she whispered against his collarbone, “fuck me.”

**Now**

The entire Ravenclaw table was in disarray. All of the girls’ hair was an emerald green while all the boys’ was a crimson red. Gryffindor and Slytherin, working together. It was practically unheard of, which was why it was so genius.

Carina nonchalantly angled her mirror up so Fred and George could get a good look at the havoc they were wreaking. The twins had come up with the prank while Carina had implemented it, and they were surprisingly an amazing team.

Carina looked up to find Professor Snape’s eyes on her, and she winked cheekily at him.

“As a token of our appreciation,” George started, “we have sent you a present. Please check under your seat.”

Carina rolled her eyes but retrieved the red and gold package anyways.

“You got me a fucking collar.”

“Yes!” Fred cried, “Every bitch gets a collar! Why are you an exception?”

Carina chuckled lightly before fastening the collar around her neck. “Huh. I actually like it. Good work, boys, you did well.”

The twins laughed, waving goodbye as Carina put away the mirror.

 Hermione cornered Carina in the hallway later that day, spewing accusations about the prank that Carina wasn’t completely listening to. She just nodded along, watching the way Hermione talked with her hands.

Hermione’s eyes finally went to Carina’s neck and she trailed off mid-sentence.

“Like it, Granger?” Carina asked, secretly thrilled with the reaction she was getting.

Hermione silently grabbed Carina’s wrist, leading her to the Room of Requirement.

“Nice,” Carina commented, slightly confused at the Gryffindor’s choice of venue. As soon as the door was shut, however, Carina’s questions were answered as Hermione practically threw herself at Carina.

Carina smiled into Hermione’s kisses, tangling her hand in Hermione’s ever-frizzy hair. 

Carina was just happy it was Saturday.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written on my phone so beware.

**Then**

Carina looked down at the small kitten in her arms. It was cute; she quite liked it.

Carina was five years old and still hadn’t shown a glimmer of magic. Her parents were holding out hope for her, praying she wasn’t a squib. But Carina really didn’t seem magical. She didn’t seem like much at all. Carina didn’t particularly like to speak, she would much rather point at the things she wanted. And even then, Carina didn’t ask for much.

So when Carina had asked to take in the stray kitten, Narcissa was all but thrilled.

Carina stroked the kitten roughly, not understanding her own strength. She liked its light green eyes, they reminded Carina of her own. When the kitten, content, took a small nap on the ground beside the girl, Carina was upset. She wanted to see the kitten’s eyes again.

Carina pried the kitten’s eye open with her fingers, much to the kitten’s displeasure. The kitten bit down on Carina’s finger, drawing blood and causing the young girl to let out a screech.

Carina pointed the bloody finger at the kitten menacingly, and a drop of Carina’s blood dropped into its fur. The kitten keeled over, as if hit by the killing curse, and Carina’s parents watched her with wide eyes.

Carina was more powerful than they had imagined.

She just preferred to do things as simply as possible.

**Now**

“So, is Draco a Death Eater?” Harry asked again, causing Carina to take a deep, settling breath. It was their first Hogsmeade visit and she had been hoping to enjoy herself, but to no avail.

“For the last time, Potter, _I don’t know._ I know my parents want him to be, but I don’t know if he’s taken it yet.”

“So he could have!”

“I don’t know what you want from me, Potter,” Carina snapped, “if you couldn’t tell, I’ve been disowned. So excuse me for not having inside information.”

“I just thought…” Harry trailed off, clearly stressed.

“It’s okay, trying anything for the first time is hard.”

Hermione gave Carina a look, and the Slytherin’s expression softened. “If I find out anything, Potter, you’ll be the first to know.”

Harry nodded, satisfied, and started to chatter about Quidditch to Ron, leaving the females to themselves.

“I don’t know you put up with them, ‘Mione.” 

Hermione slapped Carina lightly. “Excuse you, I happen to like them. Even if they are a tad moronic at times.”

Carina murmured her agreement, smiling down at Hermione who returned the look tenfold.

A piercing scream brought them back to reality as Katie-Bell was lifted into the air.

Carina, sensing they were in harm’s way, grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled the two a few feet away so she could analyze the situation.

A glint caught her eye, and Carina recognized the jewelry around Katie-Bell’s neck as the same necklace Draco had purchased at Borgin and Burke’s. “Oh, fuck,” she whispered.

Carina’s moment of shock was enough for Hermione to tear herself away and help Ron pull Katie-Bell down. Within a minute, Harry was back with Hagrid who immediately scooped up Katie and turned back towards the castle in a sprint.

Carina’s hand was shaking as she stood off to the side, scared for her brother and the trouble he would be getting into if they traced the curse back to him. Carina wasn’t about to tell on him, but Hermione would without looking back. The girl was ruthless when she wanted to be, and while Carina had to respect Hermione for it, she could only hope there would be no proof.

Draco ended up getting off scotch-free as McGonagall confirmed his alibi: that Draco had been in detention all day with her. But as soon as Carina could breathe easily once again, Hermione went off on her.

“Why in the world would you pull me _away_ from Katie? She was hurt! Why are Slytherins all such cowards?”

Carina laced anger into her voice, though it stayed at a deadly whisper. “Being a Slytherin doesn’t mean we are cowards, it means we know when to be brave and when to keep ourselves out of danger. For all we knew, that curse would spread to whomever touched Katie. And, though this may come as a surprise to you, I don’t give a fuck about Katie’s well-being. I do, however, give a fuck about yours.”

Hermione pouted before kissing Carina softly. “I get it. And I guess I forgive you. But if you ever try that again…”

Hermione didn’t need to finish her sentence; the meaning was evident to Carina.

But Carina was never going to stop trying. Not in the middle of a war. Not when one move could be the difference between life and death.

Carina kissed Hermione again, the only way she could think of doing: like there was no tomorrow.

In a war, tomorrow was never guaranteed.

**Then**

Carina was twelve when she realized she could never have children.

Her mother had come into her room, explaining what a period was and what it would entail. Carina hadn’t gotten hers yet, but Narcissa assured her that she was always a late bloomer.

Carina, however, had thrown a fit, saying she wanted her period _now_. Carina never whined for anyone but her mom. Whining was unbecoming, but it caused her mother to do outrageous things when Carina brought out the puppy-dog eyes.

So Carina caused her mother to perform a series of complicated spells that would determine when Carina would get her period.

Sparks were supposed to emerge and form a date, but when sparks emerged for Carina, they just fizzled out.

Narcissa said the spell was a dud, anyways.

But Carina had already made up her mind. She was barren.

More months passed, and Narcissa’s worst suspicions were confirmed. Carina was not surprised.

“Ri-Ri, sweetie, you can’t tell Father that you don’t get your period.”

The request came from nowhere, startling Carina slightly. “Alright. May I inquire as to why?”

Narcissa wrung her hands together worriedly. “Well, you see, your father has always wanted to continue the Malfoy bloodline. And if he found out you couldn’t…”

“He’d find me worthless.”

“Not worthless!” Narcissa quickly corrected. “Just… unable to serve his purposes.”

“Exactly. Worthless. I understand.” Carina said passively.

Carina went back to her reading; it was a particularly fascinating tale, leaving her mother to wonder if she had done the right thing.

**Now**

Hermione and Carina had stolen away to a little broom closet next to the Quidditch Pitch.

Carina was still wearing the choker Fred and George had given her, and she found that it drove Hermione mad. However, her mind was elsewhere, meaning her body was unresponsive to Carina’s touch.

Carina finally gave in, asking the brunette what she was on about.

“He put Felix Felicis in Ron’s drink! Can you believe that?” Hermione cried, and Carina had to move slightly to miss one of Hermione’s animated arms.

“I can’t believe Potter was that clever.”

“Oh, not you too!” Hermione cried, looking quite frustrated. “It’s illegal!”

“Then let’s just hope it’s worth it.” Carina quipped.

Hermione shooed Carina away, hurrying back towards the stands. Smiling, Carina mounted her broom; ready for the dramatic entrance the Slytherin team was famous for.

 

ssss

 

Carina stood next to Harry and Hermione, sweaty and tired. They were bickering again, and it was not helping Carina’s already shitty mood.

“I still can’t believe you spiked Ron’s pumpkin juice, Harry!”

Harry smirked at her then, causing Carina to pay attention to him for the first time that conversation.

Slowly, Harry pulled out the small vile of Felix Felicis and held it out for Hermione to see.

“You didn’t put it in,” Hermione said, shocked. “Ron only thought you did.”

Harry just smiled smugly, and begrudgingly Carina stuck out her hand.

“What’s this?” Harry asked.

“What ‘this’ is, Scarhead, will only happen once, so I suggest you take it.”

Harry tentatively grabbed her hand and Carina pulled him into an awkward but forceful hug. “Very Slytherin of you. All the props.”

Carina pulled away, then, wiping her hands on her already dirty robes.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me. I have to be anywhere but here.”

Malfoys always did have a flare for the dramatic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

**Then**

Carina smiled widely, hair a mess over her face. Her cheeks hurt like hell, and she knew she wasn’t maintaining appearances, but Carina didn’t give a fuck.

She’d gotten all O’s on her OWLs.

Carina was on top of the world; she could have any career she wanted with a snap of her fingers.

Carina was brought down only when a letter arrived for her. Hermione Granger had also gotten all O’s, and unlike Carina, Hermione didn’t have a free period.

Hermione had gotten one more O than Carina.

And in the Malfoy household, that was completely unacceptable.

Carina reread the letter, searching for a mention of her brother, scrunching her nose when there was none. No admonishing about how he hadn’t even gotten all O’s.

“Misogynistic pigs,” Carina muttered, crumpling the paper with a vengeance.

Carina hated letters from home.

**Now**

A letter dropped on Carina’s plate, surprising the blonde. The familiar crest sent Carina’s stomach plunging down to her feet.

Tentatively, Carina opened the letter, relieved to find it in her mom’s neat handwriting.

_Carina_

_I hope you are well. You should be pleased to find that I have succeeded in opening a separate bank account in your name, though the key to the vault says Orion, so if it fell into the wrong hands it would not arouse suspicion. It should be enclosed. The sum of the money is not nearly as much and you would have if you had stayed in the family, but it is all I could take under Lucius’ nose, and it should serve you well._

_Do not write me back, Carina. For your safety and mine._

_Narcissa Malfoy._

Carina smiled slightly in looking down at the letter. She didn’t deserve her mother, so full of love. She wasn’t supposed to write back, but under a pseudonym, Carina couldn’t see the harm.

Leaving the Great Hall, Carina entred the owlry.

_Dear Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy,_

_I hope you are doing as well as I. However, I am terribly sorry your garden is not in the condition you wish it to be._

_But don’t fret; the money you granted me access to should be satisfactory. I know you said it was not necessary for me to write and confirm my ownership of the vault, but I insist. You are too kind, Mrs. Malfoy, and I do not know how I can possibly repay you._

_Sincerely,_

_Orion_

**Then**

Carina let her soft voice float over her room, much to the annoyance of Pansy, Daphne, and Millicent, her roommates.

Carina’s singing voice was quite pleasant in a non-threatening way.

Pansy hated it.

Carina hated Pansy.

Pansy was constantly hanging off Draco, calling him monstrosities of nicknames like ‘Drakey-poo’. It made Carina want to vomit.

And besides, though Draco had had countless girlfriends and one-night stands, Carina held out hope that he would end up with Theo. (He never did, but she still hoped.)

Daphne and Millicent didn’t mind Carina’s singing very much, but something about it just rubbed Pansy the wrong way. And when Pansy was mad, they all suffered, making Carina’s singing a poor experience.

But Pansy knew better than to pick a fight with Carina, as one word to her brother and Pansy would be out of his good books.

So, when Carina sang, Pansy had to either leave the room or stay and grit her teeth. It was amusing to the other three in a sick, convoluted way.

Carina sang constantly.

**Now**

 

After a pleasant winter holiday spent at the Burrow, Carina found that she happened to like the Weasleys. Not much, and certainly not all of them, but when she heard that the Weasleys were at Hogwarts, Carina was thrilled.

She was even more thrilled when she learned that it was because Ron had been poisoned.

“Slughorn was going to give the mead that poisoned Ron to Dumbledore, right?” Ginny asked, pacing back and forth. “So, isn’t it a safe assumption to say that the poison was meant for Dumbledore?”

The Weasleys’ response was cut off when a shrill, high-pitched voice was heard.

“Where is he? Where is my Won–Won?” Lavender Brown screeched, stumbling obnoxiously towards Ron’s bedside.

“Has he been asking for me?” Lavender asked quickly.

“Seeing as he is currently unconscious, I would say no.” Carina mocked; she really did hate that girl.

“What’s she doing here?” Lavender demanded, glaring at Hermione.

 _How our lives would be easier if we just came out already,_ Carina thought. Hermione was sitting diligently at Ron’s bedside, and to an outsider, it would look as though she cared quite a bit about the ginger. And while she did, it wasn’t in the way people thought.

“I might ask you the same question!” Hermione shot back, meeting her fellow Gryffindor’s eyes.

“I happen to be his girlfriend,” Lavender said proudly, as if roping in the Weasel was an accomplishment. He would snog anything that moved.

“I happen to be his friend,” Hermione said firmly.

“With benefits,” Carina couldn’t help but pipe in.

Hermione shot her a death glare, but Carina only smirked, turning away from the two girls before it got too heated.

 “A little birdie told me you guys were learning to apparate.” George, in an attempt to make conversation, said.

“Ah, yes,” Carina mused, “Ron’s owl Pig is quite small, isn’t he? Yes, we’ve been learning to apparate.”

“Any good at it?” Fred questioned, ruffling her hair.

“Decent,” Carina commented, “I got it first try.”

The twins’ eyes bulged. “That’s better than decent!” George cried.

“Eh,” Carina blew him off, “I was supposed to learn how to this summer, special wards would be paced to hide my trace, but I kind of bailed. Something about a guy with no nose watching your every move makes learning magic slightly unappealing.”

The conversation ended awkwardly, as no one was quite sure what to say.

A moment later, however, Fred pulled something out of his bag. “Hair dying capsule,” he explained, “we figured our prank went so well we could make it fun-sized!”

“Basically,” George continued, “you break the capsule on something a person will wear within the next 24 hours, and when they do, their hair changes color!”

Carina nodded thoughtfully. “Have any in red?”

“They aren’t perfect yet,” Fred admitted sheepishly, “right now for it to change someone’s hair color it has to touch something they’re touching at that very moment.”

“Still,” Carina countered, “it may come in handy for me to not look like a Malfoy.”

“Alright,” George said, scribbling a note on his hand, “we’ll send them to you when we have them.”

“Thanks,” Carina said, attention waning. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve had about as much of Ron’s face as I can handle right now.”

Carina left with bravado, sparing a final glance at a room full of people who weren’t sure if it was okay to laugh.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it turns out writing on your phone is really hard. I've made some mistakes.

**Then**

Carina almost tripped over a petrified Hermione Granger. Suppressing a yelp, she leaned down to look at the Gryffindor.

A mirror was clutched tightly in Hermione’s hand, and with a jolt Carina realized that Hermione had figured out what Carina had so many weeks ago.

There was a Basilisk in Hogwarts.

As much as Carina hated to admit it, she knew that if this petrifying madness went on Hogwarts would be closed down.

And Carina couldn’t have that.

Hermione had obviously been on her way to tell Harry and Ron about her findings, and Carina also knew that Harry was the only person who could defeat the snake. They were the only two in the school who spoke Parseltongue, and Carina had been smart enough to not spread that fact around school. She didn’t need people thinking _she_ was the heir to Slytherin; she enjoyed being fairly low on people’s radar.

So Carina gently removed the mirror from Hermione’s hand, replacing it with a piece of paper with a single word on it.

Harry and Ron never noticed that the word ‘Basilisk’ was not in Hermione’s clean, boring handwriting but in Carina’s loopy one.

And she didn’t plan on them finding out.

**Now**

“It worked!” Harry cried, dancing around the study room.

Carina looked up in distaste. “What worked, Potter? The potion to make you look like a hag? Oh, no, that’s just your face.”

“Shush, you!” Hermione berated, “The Felix Felicis worked, then, Harry? You were able to get the information out of Slughorn?”

“Yep! Dean and Ginny also broke up, isn’t that great?” Harry exclaimed. “Now all I need to do is confront Draco!”

Carina slowly raised her line of sight until her eyes met Harry’s. “You’ve decided to confront my brother. Your Felix Felicis has almost worn off, and you decide that the best thing you could _possibly_ do would to confront not only a potential Death Eater, but _my brother._ ”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, “that sounds about right.”

Carina rolled her eyes, but let the matter drop.

Hermione, however, couldn’t resist mothering him one more time. “Just try not to get either of you killed, alright?”

“Noted!” Harry sang, before disappearing into the rest of the library.

“So…” Carina said coyly, “just the two of us…”

“Vixen,” Hermione sighed, pulling Carina into a kiss.

 

ssss

 

Carina heard a small noise right outside the study room and immediately flew off of Hermione’s lap into her seat. The Slytherin smoothed down her mussed up hair and delved into her Potions book.

All of Hermione’s unanswered questions went away when Harry burst into the room.

“I need one of your Potions books! Now!” he cried, slamming his down on the table.

Carina dutifully handed him hers, opening his to the page she had been on.

“Thanks!” Harry shouted after himself, taking off once more.

The door slammed on its hinges, and once both were sure Madam Pince wasn’t going to come shush them, Hermione spoke.

“You’re warming up to him, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Carina stated apathetically.

“You just gave him your textbook. That looks like warming up to me.”

“Well,” Carina pondered, “the joke’s on him. He’s the one who will have to explain why his textbook reads ‘Heir of Slytherin’. He should have fun with that.”

“You’re evil,” Hermione chided, but she didn’t look like she cared all that much.

Before they could go at it again, Professor Snape entred the room. Carina nonchalantly slipped Harry’s Potions book in her bag, looking up at the Head of Slytherin.

“Miss Malfoy, if you would follow me to the hospital wing.”

“Why?” Carina countered, never breaking eye contact.

“Mister Malfoy has been hit with a curse, “Snape sneered.

“I don’t affiliate myself with him anymore. But thank you for bringing it to my attention. Potter’s work?” Inside, Carina was in turmoil, but her calm expression stayed intact.

“Who else could do that much damage? Have a nice day, Carina.”

Snape left with a flourish, and Carina sank into her chair, seething.

Hermione delicately approached her. “I’m sure Harry had a very good reason-”

“Oh yes,” Carina cut her off, eyes glinting dangerously, “the wonderful reason of _he doesn’t think._ He rushes head first into anything and everything. No wonder he wasn’t put in Slytherin, he’s smart as all get-out but he never _thinks_!”

Hermione smiled softly, “if I didn’t know you, I would think that somewhere in there you complimented Harry.”

Carina shot her a withering glare. “Just because someone has the capacity to be smart doesn’t mean they are. It was anything but a compliment.”

Hermione nodded submissively, smiling to herself and leaving Carina to stew.

**Then**

Carina walked confidently up to the Sorting Hat.

She had been assured time and time again that she would be placed in Slytherin, and while Carina believed it as well, she couldn’t help but be nervous.

If she didn’t get sorted into Slytherin, the repercussions would be grand. The last time a member of their family was placed somewhere other than Slytherin was the infamous Sirius Black, and look how that worked out for him.

Carina’s mind was in a whirl, scanning through all the possibilities in her mind. Her heart clenched in her chest, but her face stayed neutral.

The Sorting hat wasn’t completely on Carina’s head when it called out, causing Carina to let out a breath of relief.

“SLYTHERIN!”

**Now**

 

“Oh, fuck.”

Those were the only words that came to Carina’s mind when she saw the Death Eaters storm the castle.

Carina flipped out her wand, hurling curses as she ran towards the Great Hall.

Carina flew in, blasting down a wave of Death Eaters as she did so.

Finding a flash of red hair in the crowd, Carina moved stealthily toward the centre of the hall to help her fellow Order members.

The Order members were only using defensives curses and the occasional jinx, but Carina was countering the Death Eaters’ Avadas with her own.

The students seemed surprised, but at that point she didn’t really care; she was defending her home, it wasn’t her fault if the enemy’s soldiers were killed. They attacked first.

Carina watched masked men and women fall, having the misfortune to be at the wrong end of her wand.

Then, just as soon as the chaos started, it stopped.

Carina stood back to back with Seamus Finnegan, a boy whom she had never previously spoken. They were both breathing heavily, relying on one another for support.

If he had known who she was, Carina supposed, he might not have been so eager to fight alongside her. But in that moment the two were on the same side, living the same experience, and they were both grateful for each other’s company.

Carina felt someone grab her, and she almost cried out, before recognizing the calloused hands as Remus Lupin’s.

Relieved, she fell into him, utterly exhausted.

She wasn’t able to stay in the safety of his arms long, however, as he pulled her outside towards the Astronomy Tower, trying to find the source of the commotion.

Upon seeing Dumbledore’s dead body, Remus’ grip on her arm tightened painfully, but Carina didn’t notice.

It wasn’t Dumbledore she was really upset over; she had always thought he was an old coot, but Hermione and Harry’s reaction.

Harry was leaning on Ginny for support, and animalistic sounds of pain were coming from him. They chilled Carina to the bone, and she was honestly concerned for his well-being.

That was not a feeling she was used to.

The desperate need to make Hermione happy again; that, however, she was used to.

She was sobbing on Ron’s shoulder, and he looked all too happy for their Headmaster to have died.

It was then Carina realized Ron was in love with Hermione.

Unfortunately for Ron, Hermione didn’t love him back.

They had talked about it, once, when Carina had brought up the Yule Ball.

Hermione had been beyond pissed with him; the fact that he asked her as a last resort was one thing, but insinuating that she was so undesirable that she had to lie about having a date was another.

They were on good terms once more, but Hermione wasn’t about to forgive him for something like that.

Besides, she was out of his league.

Hermione was out of Carina’s league, too, but Carina at least recognized this fact. And if Hermione decided she wanted to date Carina, then the Slytherin wasn’t about to say no. As long as she made Hermione happy, Carina would be content with the situation.

But even though Carina knew Ron had no chance with Hermione, it didn’t stop the jealousy from boiling up.

Hermione was _hers;_ Ron wasn’t allowed to look at her like that. Like she was a prize to be claimed. It was dehumanizing in a way, and it made Carina want to slap him even more than usual.

But Remus was still gripping her arm, using her as an anchor, and Carina obediently stayed.

Dumbledore was the one who let Remus into Hogwarts, when he was sure he wouldn’t be able to attend, and Carina knew it must have come as a shock to him.

“Go see Sirius, Remi. Go back to Grimmauld.  I’ll handle things here.”

Remus nodded silently, turning and walking in towards the castle. Carina walked slowly towards Harry, noticing with a start the blackened hand of Dumbledore.

 _Horcruxes,_ she thought, remembering what Harry had said so long ago. She hadn’t paid much attention then, too wrapped up in her little idea of paradise.

But Carina recognized the hardened lines of Dumbledore’s cheeks, and the way he was too pale to only have died a few hours ago.

He’d already been dying when dealt the final blow.

How long, she didn’t know. But he’d always been fairly wise, and if there were anyone to foresee their death, it would be Dumbledore. And if he died in the Astronomy Tower, it was because he fucking wanted to, because he felt it was the right thing to do.

Harry didn’t understand it. She doubted he ever would. Harry was not the type of person to analyze others and their motives. Harry saw, then reacted. A true Gryffindor. Carina didn’t believe Hermione when she learned that he was almost placed in Slytherin.

That boy couldn’t find his way out of a paper bag without Hermione. He’d just end up trying to hex it off, hurting himself in the process.

If Carina told him Dumbledore chose to die then, he would laugh. He’d find it ridiculous.  

Carina didn’t.

She’d always imagined Dumbledore going out in a grand show, bright lights, fire raging.

What better way to go than by marking the start of a war?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

**Then**

Daphne flopped down on her bed, letting out a light laugh.

“Wasn’t the Yule Ball simply fantastic? Blaise and I had the best time, oh, and the music!”

Carina was pretty sure Daphne had gotten into the boys’ stash of Fire Whiskey, and her suspicions were confirmed when she tugged her dress off, laying on her bed in only her underwear.

Carina’s breath caught in her throat, looked up, down, at her hands, anywhere but Daphne. If the other girls got suspicious Carina was ruined.

But Daphne’s eyes were the bluest Carina had ever seen, and her gaze kept straying to the brunette.

Carina finally decided to leave the dorm, preferring a late night stroll in her pajamas to the risk of having her sexuality be discovered.

Carina’s bare feet padded along the stone hallways, hair still curling slightly around her fingers.

Someone clearing their throat brought Carina’s attention away from her hair and to a young Asian girl Carina recognized as from Beauxbatons.

“May I help you?” Carina asked casually, examining the girl’s dyed red hair appraisingly.

“Yes, actually. My name is Alouette. You go to ‘ogwarts, yes?”

The girl’s French accent was music to Carina’s ears as she sashayed towards Alouette. “That I do. What do you need?”

“I was vondering if you could, ‘ow you say, show me ze ropes?”

“The ropes? As in, how Hogwarts works?” Carina questioned, leaning against the wall next to Alouette.

“Yes. Ze ropes. I vill repay you, I promise.” Alouette said, running her hand down Carina’s arm gently.

Carina raised an eyebrow. “All right. To your left you have the Transfiguration room.”

Carina lost her virginity to Alouette that night. The next day, they nodded at each other in passing, but no words were exchanged. Carina found the concept of virginity pointless, and Alouette wasn’t new to the way a girl’s body worked.

A simple nod was all that was needed.

**Now**

“You sure you want to do this, Granger?” Carina asked, hand in hand with Hermione.

“Yes. It’s the only way to keep them safe while the four of us go off on a hunt for Horcruxes.” Hermione said shakily.

“Once again, I did not agree to that,” Carina teased, but it lacked the usual malice. She was about to meet Hermione’s parents.

“Let me do it, ‘Mione.” Carina said after a moment of silence

“I can do it myself!” Hermione said indignantly.

 “I never said you couldn’t,” Carina reassured, “I am simply saying that, were it not to work, it would be best for your parents to think that a stranger used horrible magic on them, rather than their own daughter.”

Hermione nodded slowly. “Alright, let’s get this over with.” Hermione opened the front door carefully. “Mom, Dad, I have someone I want you to meet.”

Carina waited patiently while they embraced their daughter, commenting on how grown-up she looked. Hermione was near tears when she stepped back next to Carina. A discreet nod was all the conformation Carina needed.

“Obliviate.”

**Then**

Carina pulled her cardigan closer to her as she walked. Finally, she stumbled upon the sought out quarters. She knocked lightly, and it opened to reveal a groggy Remus Lupin.

“Miss Malfoy, may I ask what you are doing here at this time of night?”

“I’m sorry, Professor.” Carina said, making sure she stayed coolly unattached. “It’s just that people in my dormitory were saying some things that I didn’t particularly want to hear. I couldn’t tell them off in fear of repercussions, so I left. I’m not allowed to be out after hours, and you were the only person I could think of going to.”

“What exactly were they saying?” Lupin asked, opening his door wider so Carina could entre.

“Some prejudiced things I didn’t completely agree with.” Carina answered noncommittally.

They had been making fun of a gay seventh year couple, calling them ‘fags’ and ‘wastes of space’. Carina ignored it at first, but when the conversation took a turn for the dark, about how they would ‘murder the fucking faggots to teach them a lesson’, she knew she had to get out.

Carina had just been scared that Remus wouldn’t let her in.

She sat cross-legged on the small sofa in his living area, across from the Professor.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” He asked, his voice showing real concern. Carina admired him for that, as she wasn’t exactly his favorite student.

“Not particularly. Tell me about your time at Hogwarts. I hear you, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew were as thick as thieves. Please elaborate.”

Remus raised an eyebrow, so Carina continued.  “Well, you all were obviously very good friends all seven years, and I would hope they would have figured out the fact that you’re a werewolf, so what happened? How did you guys stay so close, even with that looming issue?”

Remus had paled, and he was stuttering, unable to form a complete sentence.

Rolling her eyes, Carina spoke once more. “I won’t tell anyone, if that’s what you’re worried about. I don’t particularly mind. You can still teach, who cares what you do behind closed doors? What I’m wondering is how you managed to stumble upon three people who didn’t care that you’re a werewolf, and what exactly they did to help.”

Remus licked his lips, thinking for a moment. “If you tell me a secret, I’ll tell you mine. That way I know you won’t tell.”

“What are you, three?” Carina mocked. However, after a moment of hesitation, she answered him. “I killed a kitten when I was younger. I used the Avada on it, and I didn’t even have a wand. I let myself go out of control. I have never let a thought cross my mind I couldn’t squash at a moment’s notice since.”

Remus stared at her a moment, and Carina wondered if she had been too straightforward.

“They became Animagi.”

Carina thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons of her next question. “Teach me?”

**Now**

Carina looked around the Dursley’s living room, disgusted. It was just so… quaint. She didn’t like it at all.

She especially didn’t like the fact that she was in Harry Potter’s body. He was taller than her by a good three inches, and Harry was gangly and slightly scrawny. She had no idea where her limbs were, and she had bumped into three pieces of furniture trying to cross the room.

Carina still wasn’t sure why she was putting her ass on the line for Harry Potter. Yes, yes, he would be the savior of the Wizarding World, but she didn’t even _like_ him. If he managed to get her or himself killed, she’d strangle him.

Yes, good plan.

Carina, unable to walk any closer to the real Harry without hurting herself further, spoke in Parseltongue.

“ _Alright, Potter, make sure you fire an Avada.”_

 _“What?”_ Harry cried, “ _No! I’m not killing anyone!”_

Carina rolled her eyes. “ _You don’t have to aim it at anyone, dumbass, you just need to fire one. If everyone’s out here cursing everyone and one of the Harry Potters is only using Stupefies, well it won’t be very difficult to figure out which one you are, now will it? Itty Bitty Potter, never hurting a fly.”_

Harry resignedly nodded, and Carina turned to Lupin, her escort. Remus was the only person Carina trusted to protect her in the air; the only one she felt had her back. The other escorts would just as soon hand her over to the Dark Lord as they would die to save her. 

Carina, being better on a broom than Lupin, took the front position and Remus climbed on after her, one hand around her waist and the other gripping his wand.

“Now!”

Carina wasn’t sure who had yelled the command, but Carina pushed off from the ground anyways, casting a Protego Maxima around her and her old Professor.

“You’ve gotten better at that,” Remus said softly.

“Learned from the best,” Carina murmured, using every ounce of her concentration to keep the Protego up. Most wizards could only do a small shield charm, but Carina hadn’t been satisfied with that. A Protego Maxima would cast the shield all around the caster, protecting from all angles. That was more Carina’s speed.

The only problem had been that it was an extremely complicated and draining spell.

Carina was trying to keep up the Protego while flying a broom and evading Death Eaters, and the protection was flickering.

Lupin, noticing this, cast his own Protego Maxima, layering his onto hers.

Carina heard Lupin give a cry of pain and loosen his grip, so she immediately pulled one of her legs off the broom to wrap around him. It was an awkward position to hold, and Carina felt her thigh screaming in pain, but she wasn’t sure what had happened to her esteemed Professor, and she didn’t want him falling off.

The two finally landed, and Carina dropped her shield as she apparated herself and Lupin to the Burrow.

Upon arriving, Carina laid Lupin in the grass, cursing worriedly.

“Remus! Remus, look at me! Are you alright, are you hurt, what happened?”

“I’m fine, Carina,” the werewolf sighed, sitting up shakily, “Mad-eye is dead. Mundungus apparated as soon as the two were in the air, leaving Moody to fend for himself.”

Carina wasn’t very upset about this fact, she and Moody hadn’t gotten along very well, but she hugged Lupin anyways. He looked like he needed it.

He laughed into her tangled, dusty hair hollowly. “The second Wizarding War and already the casualties are pressing. I think I’m suffocating.”

“Then get your face out of my hair, Remi. I think you’ll find the air is cleaner.” Carina chided softly.

“How long can we stay like this, Carina? How long do you think the two of us can stand out her and pretend everything is alright?”

“As long as you need.” Carina whispered, grimacing inwardly at how tight his grip on her was. She’d been around Lupin wrong enough to know that he hugged with his whole body, as if he was trying not to lose anyone else.

Carina wondered how he hugged before he lost James and Lily.

“Remi, I’m sure Sirius and Tonks are worried sick about us. And it’s freezing out here…” Carina trailed off, hoping he understood what she was asking of him.

“When did you become the adult, Carina? When did I become such a mess that my old student has to tell me what to do?” Lupin asked despondently.

“I was always the adult. You may have grown in years, but you’re still seventeen at heart. Your first lesson had Snape in drag, for crying out loud.”

Remus laughed at that, releasing her. “Alright, alright. You have a point. C’mon, let’s go inside.”

Carina walked in comfortable silence next to him, a million thoughts running through her mind. The only one she was latched onto, however, was that she would do anything to keep this man safe.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

**Then**

“So, Miss Malfoy,” Snape said, looking at her report card. “What is it you would like to do when you graduate Hogwarts?”

“I want to be the Potions Master at Hogwarts.”

“Carina,” Snape said frustratedly, “ _I_ am currently the Potions Master.”

“Yes,” Carina said, nodding as if she was thinking the piece of information over, “but to become the Potions Master one must go through even more schooling, mustn’t one? That gives me at least three more years after Hogwarts, and it’s not like you’re getting any younger over here. My time will come.”

“Alright,” Snape finally relented, “You’ll need an O in my advanced course and you’ll need at least an E in Transfiguration.”

“Easy,” Carina agreed.

The Professor nodded, subsequently dismissing her.

Right as she was about to leave, Carina turned in the doorway.

“I would be a good Professor, right?” The statement came out a more like a question than she had hoped, but Snape gave her a thin smile all the same.

“The best.”

**Now**

“We even dressed the ghoul in the attic up like me so if people come they think I’m just _really_ sick.” Ron finished with a flourish.

“See, Harry?” Hermione chided. “We all want to come help you hunt for Horcruxes.”

“But what about you and Carina?” Harry asked warily.

“My parents have been obliviated,” Hermione said casually, though Carina knew it pained her deeply to talk about what she had done. “They now live in Australia with no memory of a daughter. They’re safe there, at least for now.”

“And I never liked school anyways,” Carina said, trying to take the attention off Hermione for a moment.

“I also stole the book on Horcruxes from Dumbledore’s office,” Hermione continued after Harry and Ron had offered their sympathies to her parents’ calamity. “Voldemort is unlikely to try to reassemble to pieces to make his soul whole again because to do so he would have to feel remorse for his actions, which is practically impossible. So, he will probably use them to keep himself alive, so if we want to kill him, we have to destroy the Horcruxes. However, they’re very hard to destroy, they would need something like the Basilisk fang you used of the diary, Harry. And yes, I’m pretty sure the diary was a Horcrux. We know he made seven Horcruxes, so we have to move fast if we want to stop Voldemort.” Hermione paused to take a breath, Carina gazing at her with admiration.

“You know, Granger,” Carina murmured, “I love it when you know exactly what you’re doing.”

Hermione blushed, looking towards Ron so not to give away the butterflies she felt at the Slytherin’s words.

The quartet was interrupted when Mrs. Weasley called them to dinner. When the boys left the room, Carina was able to steal a kiss, grinning into Hermione’s lips.

She really was happy.

**Then**

Carina ran through the Malfoy Mansion, her dog Lira hot on her heels. Her nightgown was fluttering every which way, and her hair was wavy from the extended time it had spent in a braid that day.

Her parents were having a party, and the nine-year-old so desperately wanted to crash it. The last time the Malfoys had thrown a party she had been told to stay in her room while the adults talked, but Draco had gone downstairs and was cooed over for ages.

Carina wasn’t looking for attention, she was looking for food; the Malfoys were famous for their array of deserts, and she was sure she could get a macaroon or two from one of the stands.

Carina peaked her head around the door into the ballroom, but instead of fancily dressed men and women she saw people in all black with masks on that would haunt her dreams in many years to come.

Carina flew back, stumbling over Lira and landing hard on the floor.

Suddenly, all conversation in the room stopped, and the door creaked open.

“Well, well, well,” a masked man slurred, “look what we have here. A little girl.”

“She’s mine,” a familiar voice called, and Carina could just make out her father’s silver hair coming out from under the mask. It terrified her more than anything else she has ever come across in her entire life.

“Don’t worry,” Lucius Malfoy continued, “I’ll make sure she minds her own business next time.”

Carina went to bed in pain that night, the imprint of her father’s hand still fresh on her cheek.

**Now**

 

Carina sat across from Harry, actually enjoying his company for the first time in her life.

It was his birthday, and her present to him was the lack of snarky comments shot his way. He seemed to appreciate the thought, and the pair were getting along fairly well, to Hermione’s amusement and Ron’s disgust.

Carina was in the middle of a story about Draco and their pet dog from when they were younger when there was a knock at the door.

Carina immediately stood. “If it’s someone we don’t want here, I promise I will scare them off. You all enjoy the party.”

Carina threw open the door with her trademark sneer plastered on her face. “Minister Scrimgeour,” Carina drawled blandly, “to what do I owe the pleasure?”

The man seemed nervous in Carina’s presence, something that made her immensely proud. “Yes, yes,” the Minister of Magic stuttered, “I need to talk to you, Hermione, Harry, and Ron. In private please?”

“Must we?” Carina asked. She smiled pleasantly, but her words were laced with malice.

“Yes, I’m afraid it’s very important. It’s about Dumbledore.”

“Come in.” Carina finally sighed, giving in to the man’s request.

Once the four had been rounded up, Scrimgeour pulled out a slip of paper and began reading from it. “The last will and testimony of Albus Dumbledore. To Mister Ron Weasley, my Deluminator; hopefully it will shed some light onto the situation. To Miss Hermione Granger, the Tales of Beatle the Bard. I do hope you find them entertaining. To Mister Harry Potter, the first Snitch you ever caught with the inscription ‘I open at the close.’” The Minister cleared his throat then, looking awkwardly towards Carina, and she raised an eyebrow at him in return.

“And to Miss Carina Malfoy, the sword of Gryffindor. However, this sword was not Dumbledore’s to give away, it-“

“So I don’t get it?” Carina cut him off coolly, though inside her head was spinning. Why in the world would Dumbledore give her something, and of all things, the sword of _Gryffindor?_ It was a more suitable gift for Harry, he was the one who called it way back in 2 nd year.

“No,” the Minister answered, “you do not.”

Carina nodded thoughtfully, already thinking of ways to steal the sword from the Headmasters office, where she was sure it resided.

“Wait,” Hermione piped up, “Dumbledore died a while ago. Did you wait until the last possible moment you could to give us these possessions? And for that matter, why did you deliver them yourself? Why not one of your minions?”

“Yes, I waited the 31 days, but that was just to test for Dark Magic,” the Minister began, as Hermione and Carina rolled their eyes together. They both knew the real reason he had waited so long was because he simply didn’t like the four of them.

“I came here myself,” the Scrimgeour continued, “because I wanted to ask you all a couple of questions about why he would leave you all those things. It seems a bit odd, don’t you think?”

“Odd in what way?” Carina asked, on a mission. “I think it’s all perfectly sensible. Ron is always forgetting to use the ‘Lumos’ spell, he’s quite careless you see, and the Deluminator would solve all those problems. Hermione grew up without magic, so she never had the chance to read the stories, and I’m sure Dumbledore thought she would enjoy the storied. As for the Snitch, it’s sentimental. And it’s Harry’s birthday, a time for reflection and all that. And the sword was obviously given to me because I am a shining example of a Gryffindor.”

Harry stifled a laugh at the last part, and the Minister looked infuriated.

“Now,” Carina concluded, “you gave us our things, or in my case simply informed me as to what I was missing, and I answered your question. I really don’t think there is any possible reason you could have to still be here. So bye-bye.”

Carina turned, dragging the Golden Trio behind her and leaving Scrimgeour fuming outside.

What a fun party that had turned out to be.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do speak some French, but if I made any errors, feel free to let me know.

**Then**

Carina sat next to the Gargoyle patiently. She didn’t know the password to Dumbledore’s office and because of that she wasn’t allowed to enter it. That didn’t stop her from waiting outside, though.

An hour or so later, Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore stumbled upon the Slytherin.

“Miss Malfoy! Just what exactly are you doing out here? It’s after curfew.”

“I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore,” Carina said curtly, meeting the Transfiguration Professor’s eyes dead on.

Minerva squinted at Carina, analyzing her intentions.

“It’s all right, Minerva,” Dumbledore said calmly. “Come now, Carina, let us confer.”

Carina nodded, looking up at McGonagall with big, green eyes. If Minerva hadn’t known better, she would’ve said Carina was scared.

“Now, Miss Malfoy,” Dumbledore said with a placid smile on his face, “what can I do for you?”

“I don’t want to take the train home tomorrow. I want to stay at Hogwarts this summer.”

“And why might that be?” Dumbledore seemed amused, infuriating Carina immensely.                

“I don’t like my father. I don’t want to go back home.” The words left a bitter taste in Carina’s mouth; she hated asking for help. But some things had to be done.

“Well, you are a teenager. Most don’t like their fathers at this age.” Dumbledore said, and Carina thought he was mocking her.

“You aren’t taking me seriously, are you?” Carina whispered. “Fine. You can’t say I didn’t try.”

Carina stormed out of Dumbledore’s office, fuming. Her eyes harbored a hatred causing even McGonagall to do a double take.

Carina went to bed the next night with a bruise on her shoulder blade and the bitter taste of blood in her mouth.

**Now**

 

Carina finished tucking the last of her curls in a half-up fashion, placing the tiara-like headband delicately on her head. Fleur had insisted she wear it, something about how she needed her French Princess to look like one too. Carina had tried in vain to get out of wearing it, but Fleur had her heart set, and Carina couldn’t say no.

Carina spoke fluent French, an aftermath of her homeschooling career, and Fleur subsequently had been amazed when Carina had reprimanded her when she first arrived at the Burrow, talking about how quaint it was.

“Je sais que ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais il faut le surmonter,” Carina sighed exasperatedly. _(I know it isn’t much, but it must be overcome.)_

“Tu parle français! ” Fleur had spoken excitedly. _(You speak French!)_ “Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas.” _(I am sorry, I did not know.)_

Carina smiled at her. “C'est bon, mais s'il vous plaît ne pas le faire à nouveau.” _(It’s fine, but please do not do it again.)_

Fleur nodded with a smile, and hurried on towards her room.

 

ssss

 

It was the day of the wedding, and Carina descended the stairway, kissed Fleur twice on the cheeks while offering her congratulations, and headed out to the venue.

After the ceremony had finally finished, something Carina thought might never come, she sat at a table on the side of the reception hall, watching Bill and Fleur dance contentedly.

It wasn’t long before Viktor Krum joined her, offering his crooked smile that she easily returned.

“Come to ask to borrow Hermione again?” Carina asked, and he chuckled.

“No, no, I have already danced with her.”

Carina plastered on a fake shocked expression, throwing her hand to her chest dramatically. “Without my permission? The nerve! Well, if you aren’t here for that, why are you here?”

Krum offered her his hand. “I wanted to dance with you. Catch up, if you would.”

Carina smiled then, and it reached her eyes for the first time all day. “I’d love to Viktor. And I must say, your English has improved greatly. I barely even hear the accent.”

Viktor accepted her compliment with grace, and led her through a peaceful waltz in which they both exuded class and beauty.

About halfway through the dance Viktor pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her chest and whispering in her ear. “You’re in love with Herm-io-ninny, aren’t you?”

Carina tilted her head slightly up so she could reach his ear. “Herm-io-ninny? No. Hermione? Yes.”

Krum giggled, and Carina cocked an eyebrow. “Never took you for the giggling type, Mr. Manly Quidditch Player.”

“I guess we are all full of surprises,” Krum said fondly. “Now shut up and twirl.”

Carina laughed out loud, curls flying every which way and he dipped her, a tender smile playing with his lips. “I want Hermione to be happy. If she is happy with you, so be it. You have my blessing.”

Carina looked down, suddenly shy. She didn’t like the way Viktor could see right through her, but in a way it was comforting. “Thanks, Vikki. I appreciate it.”

“Don’t call me Vikki,” Krum growled, and the tension in the air dissipated, the pair finishing their dance in comfortable silence.

**Then**

“Okay, Miss Malfoy,” Professor Lupin said calmly, “the preparations for become an Animagus are complete. All you have to do now is transform. Are you sure you don’t want me to get Professor McGonagall instead? She is the Transfiguration Professor…”

“No,” Carina said shortly, “I like you here. I want you to walk me through it. You got me this far.”

Remus nodded. “Okay, okay. You’ll be fine.”

“Who are you trying to convince, you or me?” Carina snapped, closing her eyes for a moment. “Sorry. That was harsh. What do I do now?”

“Now,” the werewolf began, “you think of the thing you most like about yourself.”

Carina squeezed her eyes as tightly shut as they could possibly be, mulling her professor’s instruction around in her mind. The thing she most liked about herself… probably her wit, she decided. Carina always did know how to get what she wanted, which words to use and when, and her mind moved faster than her mouth could. No one was ever able to stun her into silence.

Carina nodded, and Lupin took it as his cue to continue. “Now think of the thing you like the least.”

Carina knew immediately. She hated the small, temporary lapses of control she would have, when it was unknown to her just what she was capable of. Every time she would slip, if only a tiny bit, Carina would look in the mirror. Say what you will, there was nothing wrong with the way Carina looked.

The instability of the illusion of control she had over her body was quick to come to the front of her mind, and she nodded once more.

“Finally, think of you, the same personality, but as an animal. Most usually your Animagus from will take the shape of your Patronus.

Carina nodded a final time, not wanting to mess up the transformation with words, and felt her organs compact in on each other. It was a new, unfamiliar feeling, though not entirely unpleasant.

When Carina opened her eyes, turning towards the mirror, a white snake with big, green eyes was staring back at her.

**Now**

A lynx burst through the room, interrupting the festivities. A voice Carina vaguely recognized came from the Patronus. “Scrimgeour is dead. The Ministry has fallen. Death Eaters are coming.”

The lynx Patronus disappeared in a fog of mist, and Carina ducked under one of Viktor arms, headed for Hermione.

Almost as an afterthought, Carina called out to Viktor. “Best of luck, Vikki! I’ll see you on the other side of the war!”

Joining hands with Harry and Hermione on instinct alone, she was apparated to a small street. Part of the Muggle world, Hermione informed them. Tottenham Court Road, to be precise.

“Alright,” Hermione continued, the four of them standing in a cramped alleyway, “I packed spare clothes for all of us, the Invisibility Cloak, books, the little Polyjuice Potion we have left, and a couple other necessities.”

“Where?” Ron asked, bewildered, and Carina tried not to roll her eyes.

“In this.” Hermione informed him, holding up a small beaded handbag. “Undetectable shrinking charm.”

Ron nodded his approval, and the subject was changed.

Hermione was trying her best to figure out what their next move would be, and Carina was doing her best to help with the input.

“But what if Voldemort-” Harry was cut off as two burly workmen pulled out wands, firing spells at the quartet which Carina deflected with some difficulty. “Guys, now might be a good time to get your shit together!” Carina cried, voiced strained by the effort of the duel she was partaking in.

All of a sudden, Hermione’s warm arm was wrapped around Carina’s waist and she felt herself being pulled in the familiar motions of Apparition.

The four landed on the doorstep of Grimmauld Place, Carina breathing heavily.

She opened the door cautiously, eyes immediately zeroing in on the knocked over umbrella stand. “Someone’s been here,” she whispered, sweat dripping down her face, ruining the makeup she had worked so hard on. Her curls were limp around her chest, and so as soon as the coast was clear Carina indulged in her vanity and headed to a bathroom to freshen up.

When Carina returned, Hermione and Ron were conversing in harsh whispers, looking down at when Carina assumed Harry was periodically.

“Would someone like to inform me as to what is going on?” Carina asked, a hint of malice lacing her words. She had managed to salvage most of her makeup, though her hair was beyond repair.

“Nothing,” Hermione said a bit too quickly, “nothing is going on. Harry, why don’t you go use the restroom?”

The boy nodded, glasses askew on his face, scar prominent. Something was definitely going on, but if they didn’t want to tell Carina, she would let it slide. For now.

A weasel Patronus entred the room, Arthur Weasley’s voice informing Ron that the family was safe, though watched. Ron breathed an audible sigh of relief, and Carina ducked her head in relief.

“Alright,” Hermione finally stated, “we may as well all go to bed. No point staying up worrying. We have a mission to start.”

Carina nodded, retiring in peace.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

**Then**

Carina stood in the kitchen next to Daisy, a house elf that her parents had named her keeper. She had developed a love for the small creature, as much as she could love something her parents had dubbed inferior. Daisy was kind, and she baked the best cookies, and Carina struggled to wrap her mind around the fact that she was lesser.

So Carina treated Daisy like she would a member of her own family, reveling in the company she provided. Carina didn’t get out of the house much, so aside from her brother she didn’t really know many children her age. She simply assumed they’d act like Daisy did. Sweet, but respectful. They’d challenge her opinions, but never in a way that made her feel attacked.

Carina had come to treasure the relationship she had with the house elf over the years, and so when she came home after her first summer at Hogwarts, Carina wanted to tell Daisy all about it.

It took Carina a month and a half to figure out that Daisy had been murdered by her father. Lucius had overheard the small creature praising Carina, how Carina made Daisy seem like her equal.

That behavior was intolerable.

But Carina had not shed a tear. The urge had been beaten out of her many years ago; the only time she ever cried was at her father’s hands, and she had resolved not to give him the satisfaction of seeing what he did to her.

Carina was a stone cold bitch, and she had reputations to uphold.

But that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

**Now**

Carina walked downstairs, scratching her hair absentmindedly. Harry and Hermione were standing next to Kreacher, the house elf Harry had inherited, and upon her entrance the small creature apparated away, tears streaming down its disproportionate face, clutching a locket.

“Okay,” Carina said after a few seconds of awkward silence, “please tell me what I just witnessed. I think I deserve to know.”

Hermione nodded mutely, turning to Harry for confirmation. Once he acknowledged her decision, Hermione spoke. “You know about the Horcruxes…?”

Carina rolled her eyes as the Gryffindor trailed off, motioning for the girl to continue.

“Yes, well, the locket was replaced by one a guy named R.A.B supplied. We figured out that was Regulus, Sirius’s younger brother, who replaced it.”

“Oh, now that I think about it, where is Sirius?” Carina asked, cutting Hermione off for a moment.

“He’s with Lupin and Tonks currently, pretending to be their pet dog. Didn’t want to stay cooped up here, I suppose. Anyways, apparently the real locket couldn’t be destroyed because of all the enchantments on it, and Mundungus Fletcher is currently in possession of it, having stolen it when he was last here. Kreacher is going to find him and bring him here.” Hermione finished with a flourish, and Carina resisted the urge to kiss her.

“Alright. I digress. Carry on.”

Carina left to fix herself a cup of tea, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

 

ssss

 

A few days later, Lupin came to Grimmauld Place, fidgeting. Carina, beaming, embraced him.

“News from the outside world,” Lupin said in lieu of greeting, dropping a newspaper on the table. Ron picked it up, reading aloud the important details, “Harry’s wanted for question with the Ministry, and, bloody hell, wizards have to give proof of their lineage. If they’re a Muggleborn, they’re presumed to have stolen secrets and will be prosecuted.”

Hermione looked at Carina with wide, doe eyes, causing the Slytherin’s gut to clench. Her perfectly lined eyes darted outside, where Death Eaters were on regular patrol. The only things keeping them out of the house were the wards.

Lupin looked toward Harry, then. “I’m here to offer my services. To help you, to protect you even if you can’t tell me what you’re doing.”

“But, Professor,” Harry said, disbelieving, “what about Tonks?”

Remus ran a hand through his messy amber hair. “Tonks is… Tonks is pregnant. She’s staying at her parents’ house right now for safety.”

“Oh, Remus,” Carina said with a smile, “how wonderful for you.”

“No!” He rounded on her then, pain in his weary eyes. “Not wonderful. I regret everything! If I bring that child into the world, a half-werewolf; I’ll never forgive myself. It’ll be an outcast, it’ll be scorned. It will be ashamed of me.”

“Professor Lupin,” Hermione cried desperately, “no one could be ashamed of you!”

“I don’t know, Hermione,” Carina growled, “I’d be pretty ashamed of him.”

Lupin looked like he had been slapped as the blonde started walking towards him, terrifyingly slowly.

“Do you know how many nights I stayed up, wishing you were my father? Wishing you’d swoop in like a superhero and adopt me, take me away from the hellhole I lived in? That child should be fucking grateful you’re their father and not the abusive monster I was stuck with. You’re a werewolf, so what? Your wife can take care of them during the full moon. Hell, _I’ll_ take care of them during the full moon if that’s what it takes. And you think it’ll be shunned at school? I was shunned at school! No one outside the Slytherin house would talk to me! Because that’s what kids _do!_ ” Carina’s eyes flashed maniacally, and her hand started shaking uncontrollably. Lupin took a large step back.

 “They criticize that which they cannot comprehend, tearing them down if they are special, if they are different. Before you took me to Grimmauld Place, my only friend was Theodore Nott, and even he did not appreciate my intellect. But you know what, every time I was beaten, brought down, I would write you, talk to you, and you would make everything better. And, if you come out a war hero, no one will make fun of your child for having you as a father. You can make it better. You always could. But all will be lost if you’re _dead._ ”

Lupin met her gaze steadily, and while she could see her words had hurt him deeply, he wasn’t backing down. “So it’s okay for you to die, but not for me to?”

“Basically, yes.” Carina tallied, and she heard a quick intake of breath from behind her, though she couldn’t discern who the culprit was. “This is what we signed up for. Harry’s gone through each year at school, wondering if it’s his last. He’s been prepared to die since he was eleven years old. And Ron, for all his faults, is ready to die for him. If we can’t win the war, Hermione dies anyways, and as for me… well, it’s my job to make sure everyone else realizes a Slytherin can be a good person. If I die, I die as a martyr. If you die, you die as a coward who left his unborn child. You die with your child never knowing how much they mean to you. And then guess what, Remus? Then when you die and your stories get passed from generation to generation of your descendants, you’ll be no better than my father.”

She was right up in his face, her hot breath hitting his collarbone.

Lupin was the first to break the eye contact, grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder, and disappearing into the fireplace.

Carina turned, hair flying dramatically, to find the Golden Trio staring at her in shock.  Carina simply ran a hand through her pale hair, and Harry awkwardly started to read an article in paper about Dumbledore.

“Bathilda Bagshot…” Harry mused, “Turns out Ariana, Dumbledore’s little sister, was a squib after all, at least according to her. And she still resides in Godric’s Hollow, the place my parents lived.” 

Carina pursed her lips together, a retort on the tip of her tongue, when Kreacher returned.

“I have found Mundungus Fletcher, Mr. Potter,” he said, throwing the cowering man in front of him.

“Oh,” Carina smirked, “this should be fun.”

She slunk her way over the traitorous Order member, pulling him into a chair by the scruff of his neck, binding him with a wordless spell.

 Carina grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and without a word sliced the part in between Mundungus’ thumb and pointer finger open, the blood spilling onto her hands.

Hermione gave a sharp cry behind her, but Carina didn’t care. She had anger she needed to expel, and she was out for blood.

Carina moved behind the chair, pressing the blunt edge of her knife to the smooth skin of Fletcher’s neck. The man whimpered, tears racing down his face.

“Now,” Carina purred, “do you want to tell me what you did to the locket you stole or do you want me to turn this knife around? Your choice.”

“Okay, okay!” The sniveling man cried, and Carina grinned mercilessly.

“I admit I stole the locket. I was trying to sell it at Diagon Alley, thought it’d be worth something, when a toad-like woman with a big bow confiscated it. I promise, that’s all I know!” The man dissolved into sobs as Carina pondered the information, finally coming upon the only logical conclusion.

“Umbridge,” Carina said in disgust to Hermione. “Well, Mundungus, you are no longer of use to me. Kreacher, do what you please with the sleazebag that stole your master’s possession.” Her voice was impassive, indifferent, and Mundungus sobbed harder.

“No, please, no!”

“Next time, don’t take what doesn’t belong to you.” Carina said as if she were chastising a small child. She ran his blood up and down her hand, examining the warmth and texture of it. “You may not like the consequences.”

Kreacher smiled evilly, apparating away with Mundungus, leaving only the echoes of his screams and his spilled blood.

“Ca-Carina?” Hermione asked, shocked, “What did you just do?”

“The bastard had it coming.” Carina said plainly, leaving the room and effectively ending the conversation.

 

**Then**

Carina applied her lipstick in the dark, unable to see if she was applying it correctly. She could only assume she was.

Carina was a morning person, preferring long amounts of time to look her best than the extra 20 minutes of sleep her roommates got. The only problem was that Millicent was very touchy about the amount of light in the dorm room, so Carina had to go about her routine in the dark or else risk a pissed-off Millicent.

No one wanted that.

Carina could barely see her hand in front of her face, rummaging in her makeup bag, trying to find the small compact she had. It gave off very little light, but Carina could check her lipstick in it, and that was all she needed.

Once satisfied, Carina looked both ways unnecessarily before turning into the small, white snake.

Carina slithered outside into the Slytherin Common Room, slipping behind a small chair before transforming back into her human form.

Carina popped up, and heard a gasp. Wide green eyes turned towards a first year, a small boy, staring at her in amazement.

Carina sauntered on over towards him, crouching down so he could get the full force of her sneer.

“What’s your name?”

“Steven,” the boy replied nervously.

 _He should be nervous,_ Carina thought, _I didn’t see the little bastard curled up on the sofa like he was; and now he pays the price for his little disappearing act._

“Well, Steven,” Carina purred, “you aren’t going to tell anyone about what you just saw, are you?”

“N-no,” the boy stammered out.

“I didn’t think so,” Carina agreed, putting her wand on his temple.

“Obliviate.”

**Now**

“Look,” Harry said, “Snape’s just been appointed Headmaster. The Carrows, Death Eaters, are also teachers. We need to get the locket, and fast. Any ideas?”

“We could use the Invisibility Cloak,” Hermione suggested, “find patterns in the way the Ministry employees go to and from the Ministry then break into Umbridge’s office.”

Carina nodded. “I agree. The cloak obviously won’t conceal all four of us, so we could take turns. And I mean, what other choice do we have? We’re in hiding.”

Harry finally nodded his consent, and Hermione and Ron were to take the first shift, Apparating away after a few minutes of planning.

Harry and Carina were left together, facing one another silently. After a few awkward moments, Carina stood up, wanting to rid herself of the tension that draped over her like a blanket.

“Wait,” Harry called, and gulped when Carina’s icy glare hit him. “Ron and I don’t share a room anymore, there are enough spare rooms you see, so, um, you and Hermione don’t have to share a room anymore either.”

“You’re telling me this because…?” Carina asked, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

“It’s just that you always seemed so annoyed with us, I thought you might want your own room.”

“Aww, Potter,” Carina cooed, “you care about my mental state. I’m touched. But no, I’m fine sharing with Granger.”

At Harry’s challenging look, Carina sighed and elaborated. “Think about it this way, Potter, if you must; if I really hated you three as much as you seem to think, why would I be here? I could be with your little girlfriend at Hogwarts.”

Harry flushed red to his roots, and Carina smiled triumphantly. “So you do like her.”

“Yeah,” he muttered after a pause, “yeah, I do. Going to make fun of me for it?” Harry tilted his head up, looking her square in the eyes. He had guts; Carina gave him that.

“For how red you got when I asked? Obviously. For liking Weaslette? No. She’s sweet enough, I suppose, and you do seem to have a thing for the Weasleys. Can’t help who you fall for, can you. I personally always assumed you’d end up with Cho, but alas. At least Ginny doesn’t completely hate me.”

The Gryffindor nodded sharply, maintaining the eye contact. He was trying to exude control, to make Carina feel uncomfortable. He would be very disappointed, however. Carina was never intimidated, not by someone like Potter.

“Your retaliation?” Carina asked, baiting him on.

“No,” Harry stated thoughtfully after a moment, “no, I think I can work with that. You’re not so bad, Malfoy. Not bad at all.”

“I take offense to that!” Carina cried over her shoulder, exiting the room. “I like to think I’m a stone cold bitch, and I don’t need Boy Wonder going around telling people I’m ‘not so bad’, do you understand me?”

Harry laughed. “Understood!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

**Then**

Carina walked into the Slytherin Common Room for the first time, admiring the view of the lake. It was a dark room, bathed in blacks and greens, but Carina found it comforting all the same. There was a fire roaring on one end of the common room, causing shadows to flicker on the back wall.

Carina sat gingerly on one of the elegant, silver couches, and was surprised to find that for all its sharp edges, the couch was extremely comfortable.

She could fall asleep there, and in time she would.

Carina looked over to find a boy, a first year as well, sitting on the other end of the couch. Carina thought she recognized him from some social event, but she couldn’t be sure. She didn’t pay much attention to those things anyways.

“Hi!” The boy said brightly. “I’m Theo. Theo Nott.”

“Malfoy, Carina Malfoy,” she drawled back. She offered out her hand to shake, which Theo took, shaking firmly. It was obvious that he, too, was well versed in manners.

“Do you want to be friends?” Theo asked, offering up a crooked smile.

He was too eager, Carina decided, but that could be fixed. She needed an ally, and Theo could serve as a bodyguard in the future. The situation wasn’t ideal, but it could work.

“Why not.”

**Now**

 

Carina paced outside the Ministry of Magic nervously. She was disguised, yes, as a girl with dark brown hair, but that didn’t mean she was less on edge. They were breaking into the _Ministry of Magic,_ for goodness sakes. Carina had every right to be nervous.

Eventually Carina just threw her back against the brick wall opposite the Ministry, taking deep, steadying breaths.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already inside the Ministry, infiltrating it. Carina’s job was to stand outside and make sure everything looked right. Carina, having the most experience with Death Eaters and their like, was most equipped to tell when something went awry.

They had drugged and stunned the three people the trio were impersonating, and the main thing Carina had to do was make sure the original people didn’t come back, especially Ron’s character, Cattermole, who was all too eager to get to work, even though they had given him a puking pasty.

It wasn’t like he even had an important job, anyway.

What seemed like days later to Carina; Harry, Hermione, and Ron apparated in front of the Slytherin. Ron and Hermione both took her hands, and Carina was whisked away to a forest.

Carina stumbled slightly upon landing, not expecting such an abrupt disapparation, looking to the Golden Trio for information.

Ron was moaning in pain, a huge portion of his side missing.

“He’s been splinched!” Harry cried, to which Carina wrinkled her nose.

“Yes, Potter, and in other news, the sky is fucking blue. Do you have any useful information to offer? About the locket, perhaps?”

Harry held out the golden locket to Carina, who grabbed it quickly and put it on, slipping the picture part into her cleavage; which, as the brunette Carina was currently taking on, was considerably less than usual.

Hermione finished tending to Ron’s wound with a potion in her bag before turning to look at Carina.

“I’m sorry, Carina, I originally apparated the three of us back to Grimmauld Place, planning on going back for you after, but Yaxley got a hold of me. He— he got past the perimeters of the house. He knows where it is now. I mean, we knew they had us cornered for a while now, but he can get in thanks to my stupid mistake. We can’t go back there. I’m sorry, I really am.”

Carina nodded thoughtfully for a moment, only speaking when she had analyzed each sentence. “So Yaxley knew who you all were?”

Harry spoke up then. “I’m sure he has an idea. You see, we— er, I, kinda stunned a few people? Umbridge had the locket around her neck, and she was droning on about Pureblood supremacy, and I got a little mad.”

Carina nodded her understanding, turning back to Hermione, who was starting to look more like herself and less like the woman whose identity she had stolen.

“Alright,” the witch said, assuming control once more, “let’s set up camp.”

**Then**

Carina loved the feeling of flying.

The wind in her hair, the cold coloring her cheeks and nose. It was like heaven.

Narcissa had been a flyer during her time at Hogwarts, a Chaser, and she was all too happy to see her children would be following in her footsteps.

Carina was on a broom much too big for her, but the young girl didn’t care. She and Draco were fairly evenly matched, making their one on one scrimmages all the more interesting.

Sometimes, if they were lucky, Narcissa would come out and play too.

Every once and a while, at their mother’s prodding, Lucius would join as well, and it would be a battle of the sexes.

The girls always won.

Narcissa contributed it to Lucius having never played Quidditch at Hogwarts, but that was just to save face.

Carina was a force to be reckoned with.

She and Draco skill-wise were equal, but Carina had a way of knowing what was going to happen before it did, and would anticipate all the moves of her opponents. In her limited vocabulary, she called it ‘seeing the future’.

Later, she called it ‘knowing thine enemy’.

So Narcissa was not at all surprised when Carina made the team in her second year.

Nor as she surprised when Carina asked her during her fourth year if the Malfoys would continue to follow Voldemort.

Carina had put it as bluntly as she could: she would not be joining the Dark Side, not if she had any say in it.

Narcissa had explained that she _didn’t_ have a say in it.

Carina had convinced her that, with Narcissa’s help, she could.

And after looking at Carina’s track record for predicting the winning side, Narcissa almost wished she could join her daughter.

**Now**

 

The four unlikely allies sat at a table in front of the locket, throwing spells out at it.

“Oh, fuck it,” Carina finally said, grabbing the locket in her hands and trying to pry it open.

The golden little bugger refused to move, and Carina threw it down with a frustrated grunt, losing patience with it quickly.

  “Well,” Ron finally said, “there goes that. If we can’t destroy it, and we can’t open it, then what do we do with it?”

“I’ll wear it around my neck,” Harry finally decided, “for safekeeping. Hermione, Carina, you two try to figure out how to get rid of it. Until then, it can be found in between my collar bones.”

Carina giggled slightly, and Harry shot her a look. “Something funny to you, Malfoy?”

“No, not really,” Carina admitted, “but just something about the way you phrased that… you sounded like my brother. And then I imagined you with blonde hair, and my sanity left out the back door.”

Hermione giggled along with Carina, and the two of them laughing made them laugh harder, confusing the boys to no end. The girls didn’t have an explanation.

Sometimes it just felt good to laugh.

The rest of the day, the two laughed at everything that happened, creating a running joke between the two of whom could find the worst things to laugh at.

Harry buried Mad-Eye Moody’s eye, something Carina had no idea how he managed to acquire, and Carina laughed, bringing up the ferret incident from fourth year. That had sent the females into a fit of laughter, holding onto one another for support.

The main reason Carina did it, however, was that it put Ron on edge. He had somehow gotten the idea into his mind that she was one of the worst human beings to ever cross his path, and the thought of her laughing like a normal person caused him to freak out.

Carina liked seeing the Weasley’s face turn as red as his hair. It made her laugh, continuing the vicious cycle.

Ah, how Carina loved fucking with people.

Almost as much as she loved fucking people.

In the spirit of the game, Carina laughed when she said Hermione’s name.

Hermione retaliated by laughing instead moaning.

They really were playing with fire.

No wonder they got burned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I was out of the country. Have an extra long chapter!

**Then**

Narcissa played with Carina’s hair, humming thoughtfully.

“What do you think will look best on her?” Narcissa asked after a moment, turning to the house elf she had waiting on her.

“Well, Miss, Miss Carina always looks nice in curls.” The creature stuttered out.

Narcissa nodded her agreement, already wrapping Carina’s hair around her wand. It was the first spell Carina had learned, the curling spell. But even as a teenager, there was something comforting about having your mother do your hair.

Carina leaned into the touch, smiling up at her mother.

Narcissa’s brow was furrowed, and for the first time Carina actually saw her mother as old.

Her blonde hair was so light, the white streaks running through it were barely noticeable, but notice Carina did. Her mother would be 45

 soon, middle aged. The thought terrified Carina.

She knew her mother would age, everyone did, but Carina had an idealistic portrait painted of her mother in her mind, a young Narcissa Malfoy, a smile overtaking her face.

Carina knew it was too good to be true, Narcissa wouldn’t always look like that, but Carina had hoped.

Oh, how she had hoped.

So Carina let her mother do her hair up for the first day of Hogwarts, as she had every year, knowing in her heart it would be the last time.

She didn’t want to come back home.

Not if she could help it.

**Now**

Harry stumbled back into the tent, looking disgruntled.

“I thought you were getting food,” Carina commented dryly.

“I was,” Harry snapped, “but there were Dementors. And, for some reason, I was unable to summon a Patronus.”

“That is odd,” Hermione agreed, rising and heading over to Harry. “Let’s try to figure out what’s wrong. Carina?”

“Leaving!” The Slytherin said breezily, understanding that she would only aggravate the dark-haired boy further.

She was called back in sometime later along with Ron, eyeing Hermione warily. She trusted the Gryffindor with her life, not her sanity. She had to make sure she wasn’t walking into a trap.

Hermione explained the situation quickly. “As you know, Harry wasn’t able to summon a Patronus. I’m pretty sure it’s the Horcrux’s fault, I mean, what else changed? I think we should all take turns wearing it, seeing as it will have a negative influence on us.”

The rest agreed, and the locket was passed to Ron.

Carina rarely wore it; the reason given was that she was argumentative and irritable enough without help from the locket, and only got custody of the piece of jewelry when the others needed a break.

Carina accepted the excuse, but detected an underlying sense of distrust. They still thought she would abandon them at any second, and she was determined to prove them wrong.

But tensions were running high; the locket was causing everyone to be outlandish and rude. The quartet couldn’t decide where to go next, and food was few and far in between. Carina didn’t mind as much, having lived off very little food for a while, and would usually give most of her small portion to Hermione.

The brunette appreciated it in her way, arguing with Carina about eating it herself before relenting to hunger and eating it.

Carina did it so Hermione would be pleasant towards her. Her little escapes from the constant arguing were at night, with Hermione, when the two could snuggle up in bed in just talk. They talked of everything and nothing, Carina simply enjoying the sound of Hermione’s voice, and Hermione appreciating the challenge Carina provided.

Carina would push Hermione to the brink again and again, testing everything the Gryffindor stood for. But she did it with such respect and love that Hermione couldn’t complain, instead enjoying the way Carina made Hermione reevaluate her choices. And, in return, Hermione did the same.

One night, Hermione and Ron were bickering at God knows what when Carina shushed them, hearing voices.

Carina motioned for Harry to join the trio and he obliged; the four leaned next to the edge of the tent, pressing their ears to the canvas.

Carina opened the flap of the tent slightly, seeing Dean, Ted Tonks, and two goblins. She gave Hermione an astonished look before tuning into the story one of the goblins was telling.

“So, these three students at Hogwarts, Luna, Ginny, and Neville or something like that, tried to steal the Sword of Gryffindor one night from Snape’s office. So, to keep the sword safe, he sends it to Gringotts, right? Well, me and a couple others see this sword, and we immediately know it’s a fake. We don’t tell Snape, o’course. Little bit of revenge. Gotta serve it where you can.”

Carina closed the tent flap, turning to the Gryffindors that sat before her.

Hermione was already on the move, requiring the portrait of Phineas Black she had brought along to wear a blindfold, and brining the painting out for all to see before firing questions at it.

“Black! Where did you last see the sword of Gryffindor?”

Phineas rolled his eyes, answering Hermione with regret. “The last time I saw it, Dumbledore was destroying a ring. Just… hitting the thing over and over like a madman.”

Hermione nodded, pursing her lips. She stuffed the portrait back into the bag, shrinking it down so it’d fit, before turning to the group once more.

“Didn’t you say Dumbledore had Marvolo’s ring on his hand? That it blackened it?” Carina asked. “Could it have been a Horcrux? And he managed to destroy it with the sword?”

“It’s possible,” Hermione agreed, “and if it’s true, then we need to get that sword.”

Harry piped in then. “I bet Dumbledore left it to you in his will to signify its importance. He knew you weren’t going to get it. He just wanted to let you know you _needed_ it.”

“But why to Carina?” Ron asked.

“Because it was so crazy!” Carina said suddenly. “A Slytherin, getting the sword of Gryffindor? That’s got to spark some interest. Sneaky little bastard.”

Hermione started talking hurriedly, words rushing from her mouth. “One of the sword’s properties is to absorb those of other, stronger magical objects. It must be able to defeat Horcruxes because you killed the basilisk with it, Harry!”

Carina sighed heavily, pleased with their breakthrough. She turned to Hermione, raising a single eyebrow in question, and Hermione nodded discreetly.

Her pleasure was only beginning.

**Then**

Carina licked her lips, a small, pale hand reaching up to grab a chocolate off the counter.

Narcissa wrapped her arms around the small girl’s waist, pulling the younger blonde away. Carina giggled, clutching onto her mother.

“Now, Ri-Ri, what have we told you about chocolate before dinner?”

Carina shrugged, a smile lighting up her entire face.

“I’m sure you remember!” Narcissa cried gleefully, tickling the five year old.

Carina cried out in laughter, wriggling this way and that, trying to escape her mother’s grasp.

Narcissa chased Carina around the kitchen, yelling things such as ‘I’m going to get you!’, or ‘Get back here, you!’. Carina found it insanely amusing, and Narcissa always liked it when her daughter laughed. She and Lucius had the same smile.

The moment ended far too quickly, when Carina tripped over her own feet, and Narcissa was forced back into the harsh reality. Carina was sniffling, but not crying. Close, but not quite.

Lucius had already gotten to her.

**Now**

Carina blinked hard, pulling strands of Hermione’s unruly hair from her mouth. It was strange to the Slytherin that she and Hermione were so tightly curled into one another, such that Carina couldn’t distinguish where she ended and Hermione began. The two were a naturally warm pair, and usually woke up on opposite sides of the bed. That morning, however, was different.

Carina felt a slight chill, and everything clicked into place. What with the events of the night before, Carina had completely forgotten about casting the heating charm the girls used at night.

Carina reached over, trying to get to her wand. Straining, the blonde almost had her hand wrapped around her wand when Hermione woke up, kicking out her leg, and causing the Gryffindor to fall out of the bed.

Hermione shrieked, looking up at Carina’s laughing face with an expression of shock and amusement. Carina hauled the girl back into bed with a couple snide comments, and Hermione was sure to respond when the door to their room flew open.

Carina’s eyes widened substantially, realizing that the Muffliato charm she had cast the night before must have worn off—it happened sometimes, and now Harry fucking Potter had burst in at the worst of times.

Well, at least it wasn’t Weasley.

“Oh, God!” Harry cried, averting his face immediately with a grimace.

“Ever heard of knocking, Potter?” Carina asked dryly, praying to any deities she could think of that he wouldn’t freak out.

“I heard Hermione scream, and I wanted to make sure everything was all right. What, exactly, is going on here?” Harry stuttered out, squeezing his eyes together.

Hermione gulped, and started to stammer out an explanation. “Carina and I have been, um, dating. In secret. We were going to tell you, at some point, we just didn’t know how you’d react. And it’s fine. We’re fine, thanks. It’s nice to know you’re worried about me, though.”

Harry awkwardly played with the hem of his shirt. “I just assumed you and Ron would, you know…”

“Granger is full of surprises, isn’t she?” Carina asked, drawing Harry’s attention back to her. Hermione was almost completely hidden in the sheets, trying to keep her modesty, but Carina was not one to flinch away from indiscretions. Her body was practically falling out of the sheets, causing Harry to look anywhere but at her.

“You’re not mad, are you?” Hermione asked softly.  

“Kind of,” Harry admitted, “but just because I wish you had told me, and I didn’t find out by walking in on you two, er, indisposed. But Ron may not be so forgiving of… this.”

“Doesn’t like the idea of same-sex couples?” Carina asked, as if issuing a challenge.

“It’s not that…” Harry clarified awkwardly, finding the whole situation uncomfortable. “We’re pretty sure Charlie’s the same way. He just may not be too pleased in your choice of partners, ‘Mione.”

“I see.” Carina said, her face unreadable. “I guess I’ll have to go talk to him, then.”

Carina hopped out of bed, stark naked, and threw on a dress.

“If you’ll excuse me, Potter.”

Carina breezed out of the room, seeing a flash of red hair outside.

“Weasel!” Carina yelled sharply. Ron turned, disgruntled, and stood. He only had an inch or so on Carina when she was out of her heels, but he was trying to use it to his advantage.

“Hermione informed me that I should inform you that the two of us have started dating. She does hope you’ll support our choice.” Carina stated bluntly, gaging Ron’s reaction.

The ginger was visibly fuming, taking a step back then another one forward, trying to think of words to describe his feelings. Carina though about taunting him, but decided against it at the last moment. For Hermione.

“You?” He finally sputtered out. “Of all people, she decided to date _you?_ ”

“What’s so bad about me?” Carina asked, trying to stay as patient as possible.

“You’re a horrible person! You’re a horrible scumbag who only things of themselves, who surrounds themselves with equally horrible people! People like you make me sick! You’re a _Malfoy_ for Merlin’s sake! So _you,_ dating _Hermione,_ yes, there’s a problem!” Ron bellowed, Carina closing her eyes when his spit got on her face.

“Hermione is not a prize to be won, she’s her own human being. But suppose she were to take your opinion into consideration. Who do you suggest, Weasel? Who’s good enough for precious Hermione? _You?_ ”

“Better than you!” Ron screamed raggedly. “Better me than someone as horrible as you!”

Carina nodded her head side to side, as if she were considering what she was saying. “I don’t think I’m that horrible of a person, not really. Maybe I’m not the person you think I am.”

“People don’t change overnight!” Ron choked out, looking as if he wanted to strange the Slytherin.

“True,” Carina admitted, “but I don’t know if I’ve changed. I don’t think I’d be able to tell if I did. But I want you to think really hard for a second here, Weasley. When have I ever called Hermione something less than ideal without one of you three starting the row?”

There was a slight pause.

“That’s what I thought.” Carina continued, relishing the shocked expression on Ron’s face. “Because you see, Ronald, blood doesn’t matter to me. I don’t care if you’re a Muggleborn, pureblood, werewolf, whatever. All I care about is me. I know that sounds selfish, yes, but considering I don’t give a damn either way, my happiness takes precedent. You should be fucking _thrilled_ that Hermione is my source of happiness, because whether you like it or not, you need me. So for once in your life, Weasel, stop wearing your ass as a hat and be _happy_ for us. Is that too _fucking_ hard?”

Ron’s face screwed into a mask of anger, and he slapped Carina hard across her left cheek. Without the makeup she usually wore, the red imprint of his hand stood out against her pale skin. It was almost reminiscent of older times, younger days.

Days Carina would not be going back to.

Carina punched Ron as hard as she possibly could in the face; sure that she had broken his nose. Her hand stung faintly, but Carina felt satisfied all the same.

She turned on her heel, storming back into the tent.

Carina immediately went to the bathroom, putting on makeup to hide the mark Ron left on her skin. She detested the boy, yes, but she didn’t want Hermione to lose friends over her. She knew how difficult it had been for Hermione in the beginning, everyone calling he a know-it-all and teasing her mercilessly. Carina knew how much Hermione’s friends meant to her. She wouldn’t be the one to ruin these friendships.

Once her skin was returned to its usual light palate, Carina walked to the community room, hanging back at the door to listen in.

“…And then she just _punched_ _me!_ Out of _nowhere!_ ” Ron cried, arms flailing dramatically.

“I know, Ron, I know,” Hermione said gently, “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t even know why you like her!” He fumed. “She’s not good enough for you. I can’t believe you seriously are dating her! It’s betrayal, ‘Mione! Betrayal!”

Carina scoffed at Ron’s antics and his lack of discipline. Hermione could see right through him and his pleas for attention, his obvious jealousy.

Except, Carina realized after a moment, Hermione couldn’t.

“I’m sorry, Ron,” Hermione said, near tears, “she means nothing to me, I promise. I promise you, you come first. I would never betray you! I wouldn’t, I promise.”

“Nothing, huh?” Carina asked, strain evident in her voice no matter how hard she tried to keep it in check.

“Carina!” Hermione pleaded, noticing the blonde for the first time.

“Well, if I mean so little to you,” Carina said, her voice wavering just slightly, “then you won’t mind if we break up.”

“No, Carina, I would mind! I’d mind a lot!” Hermione cried desperately. She had tried to keep both parties satisfied and failed miserably.

“I… I love you, Carina.” Hermione settled on finally, tears running down her cheeks.

Carina let out a humorless laugh. “You don’t know how many days I wanted to hear that, Granger. But not like this. If that’s the only thing you can think of that might possibly keep me here, then you’re not the girl I thought you were. The girl who could talk her way out of anything. That’s the girl I fell in love with, the one I wanted to hear those words from. Not this sniveling mess in front of me. Enjoy the red headed bitch, Granger. His biased story just led to you throwing away our relationship.”

Carina left then, head held high, though she felt her world crumbling around her. The spark she once held inside her was turning to rain, to a hurricane, to fire, to ice.

So she curled up in her bed, though it still smelled like Hermione, and wrapped her arms around her.

Carina didn’t shed a tear, however, because the words ‘ _Malfoys don’t cry_ ’ were darting about her brain. Somehow, the silence was worse than tears.

For the first time in her life, Carina didn’t see a light at the end of the tunnel.

Carina had suffered abuse, and she survived. She had run away, and she survived. She had seen those around her fall apart, giving into their demons, but _Carina survived._

This time, however, Carina didn’t see herself making it out of the war alive.

So she might as well take a page from Dumbledore’s book.

She might as well go out in style.

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Then**

Carina returned home from the carnival laughing. She, Draco, Theo, and Pansy had escaped there every day they could. Carina’s pale skin had gotten considerably tanner, and her smiles came easier.

That was until Lucius caught her returning home.

“A Muggle carnival! Really, Carina, I expected more from you! You’re fourteen now, you have to make smart decisions! This indiscretion will not go unnoticed.” Lucius snapped, and Carina noticed how quickly he was losing his temper.

Her method of staying calm really made all the difference in intimidation.

“I’m sorry, father. It just looked like fun. And besides, Draco was there too. Does he not bear the punishment as well?”

Lucius closed his eyes in anger, unable to even _look_ at his daughter.

“Boys will be boys, Carina. Everyone knows they run wild in their youth. Girls, on the other hand, have to uphold the upmost dignity at all times.”

“So you’re telling me,” Carina said maliciously, “Draco can go to the fair, but because I am a female, I cannot.”

It had been like that for as long as Carina could remember. Draco could get away with murder, and he’d simply be a teenage boy. Carina put one toe out of line and it was like the apocalypse. She understood where her father was coming from, Malfoys need to exhibit an air of grace and poise, but Lucius took it much too far. It was a harmless day at a carnival, and it brought Carina so much joy, how could going possibly be wrong?

“Draco can’t go to the fair either!” Lucius cried exasperatedly. “Neither of you can! You simply are held to higher standards than he is! Do you understand?”

“Completely.”

**Now**

Harry cautiously entred Carina’s room some hours later. “Hey,” he said softly, “can I just ask you a quick question then get on my way?”

Carina looked up, green eyes dead. “Sure. Why the fuck not? What else do I have to lose, my integrity? You’ve already seen me naked.”

Harry grimaced but didn’t contradict her. “Okay. I was just wondering, now that you and, um…” He caught himself quickly, looking and the Slytherin anxiously. She didn’t even flinch, causing the brunette even more grief. “Now that you aren’t dating anyone, will you be staying?”

“What in the world would make you think I wouldn’t?” Carina asked monotonously.

“It’s just that, Ron said—”

“The Weasel said a lot of things,” Carina cut him off, “most of them untrue. I’m going to assume he thought I’d defect. Well, I’m not. I’m too deeply invested to defect now, and either way I’m going to die eventually. It’s what people do, you know. Die. Might as well die a hero.”

Harry sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Carina. It was as if he was seeing her, truly seeing her, for the first time.

“You really loved her, huh?” Harry asked after a moment.

“More than you know,” Carina said bitterly, “and then Weasel and to fucking come and tell her I punched him out of nowhere. He hit me first, you know.” She said it more of a statement than a question, and Harry wondered if she thought he was smarter than he was.

“No,” Harry stuttered out, “I didn’t know. I knew he had to have said something bad, you don’t seem the type to punch out of nowhere, but I didn’t think he’d actually hit you.”

“Mm.” Carina commented. “I wasn’t going to punch him. I like to seem above that sort of thing. But even I have my breaking point. So congratulations, Potter. You’re officially my favorite.”

“I thought you’d be your own favorite,” Harry said, trying in vain to lighten the mood.

“My arrogance doesn’t come from my thinking I’m as good as I present myself. I’m arrogant because I want people to think I’m better than them. And in some cases, such as the Weasel, I am. Other times, I wish I were anyone but me. When that happens, I usually look in the mirror. I may be a bitch, but there is _nothing_ wrong with my body. As you have seen.”

She was opening up to Harry more than she ever thought possible, but she had lost all sense of pride at that point. Carina wasn’t about to try to save face, not to Harry Potter. She didn’t give a fuck what he thought of her, not anymore.

Harry timidly wrapped an arm around Carina, and she leaned into him obligingly.

“One word about this and you’re dead,” she warned.

“As if anyone would believe me,” Harry whispered back.

Carina fell asleep in his arms.

**Then**

Carina was bruised again.

She hadn’t seen it coming, she never did.

She never could sense when her father would become angry; it was a gradual occurrence, and pinpointing when he would snap was nearly impossible.

It was a horrible labyrinth; a series of moments that came seemingly out of nowhere, but carried along the feeling that you should have seen them coming, that if you had just looked a bit harder, you could have prevented it.

But instead his anger crept in like winter; you didn’t notice it at first; like the beginning of rain, before it starts to pour, before it turns into a storm there is no coming back from.

Carina was always shitty at reading body language.

Her back and shoulders were spotted with purple and yellow bruises, and she stumbled to her bed.

Carina pulled out a quill and parchment and started to write a list. It was all she ever did after events like that; write lists. Usually about where her injuries lay, or how she felt.

But that day she wrote a list of how her father had acted before. Every slight detail of his moods, every glance, every motion.

Three more episodes and Carina could predict them.

A year later and she could predict the moves of everyone.

**Now**

 

Carina walked out of her bedroom, hair ruffled. She yawned, spotting Harry sitting sullenly on a chair. He had left at some point during the night, leaving Carina to wake up on her own, the pillow still smelling like him.

“Potter,” Carina greeted, “what’s going on?”

Harry looked down, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Ron’s gone. After I left your room, he got mad. Said ‘Mione and I were taking your side, not his. He Apparated away shortly before dawn. It’s just the three of us now.”

“Oh,” Carina said blankly, “I’m sorry if I caused a rift between you all. That certainly was not my intention.”

“I know,” Harry said, smiling sadly up at her, “it was the locket. Just making us all a bit more trigger-happy, I guess. I don’t blame you.”

“Thanks,” Carina said, surprised, “that’s… that’s pretty cool of you, Potter.”

Harry nodded curtly, and they both turned their heads when they saw Hermione rush into the room, _Tales of Beetle the Bard_ clutched tightly in her hand.

She slammed it down next to Harry, flipping it open to a well-worn page. Carina could tell Hermione really didn’t want to be in the same room as her, but the Gryffindor was setting aside all sense of pride. Whatever it was she was so flustered about, it was important.

“Look, here, this symbol. It looks like a triangle with an eye in it, and it was definitely drawn in after printing. My guess is Dumbledore wrote it in for us to find! The only problem is, I have no idea what the symbol means.” Hermione gushed out, having to catch her breath afterwards.

“I recognize that!” Harry cried suddenly, causing Carina to give a small jump of surprise. “It’s the symbol Luna’s dad was wearing at the wedding, the one Krum didn’t like. He said it was Grindelwald’s symbol, a dark wizard.”

“But what purpose does that symbol have, appearing in a children’s book? Why did Dumbledore want us to see it in this context?” Carina asked, frustrated with what was presented to her.

“I don’t know,” Harry admitted, “but I think we should go to Godric’s Hollow. We’re going to need the sword of Gryffindor soon, and considering Godric’s Hollow is his birthplace, I think it’s a good place to start.”

“And,” Hermione added, picking up steam, “according to some of the more gossip-prone members of the Weasley clan, Bathilda Bagshot still lives in Godric’s Hollow. I imagine Dumbledore would have given the sword to her for safekeeping!”

Hermione hurriedly got out their supply of Polyjuice Potion, mumbling things such as “no time to waste”.  A day later, the three of them apparated to Godric’s Hollow, disguised as young Muggles.

Carina’s hair was light brown, and her eyes were a hazel green. She quite liked the look, especially when paired with a delicate flower crown she conjured. The Muggles were quite into that style, and Carina thought she pulled it off quite nicely. Or at least, whomever she was impersonating did.

The three traveled to a graveyard, the one where Lily and James Potter resided. Harry swallowed hard, and Carina bowed her head slightly, entering through the creaky, metal gate silently. Snow was falling slowly, coating Carina’s eyelashes and face.

She walked past many graves, searching for familiar names, when Hermione’s voice rang out. “I found it.”

Carina walked quickly over to where Harry and Hermione were already congregating, and looked down at the grave.

 _James and Lily Potter,_ it read, _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry was moving his lips about, as if trying to find the right words to say. Finally he looked at Hermione, panicked. “I didn’t… I didn’t bring anything for them.”

“Here,” Carina said softly, pulling the simple crown off her head. Harry took it gratefully, placing it at the foot of his parents’ grave. He then locked hands with Hermione and Carina, and the three left the graveyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

**Then**

Carina looked up at the knocking on the door that echoed throughout the house, watching as a house elf rushed to answer it.

Severus Snape strode through the door, cloak billowing behind him. Carina jumped up, smiling.

She embraced the man, barely coming up to his waist, but for once he didn’t return the sentiment.

Severus Snape wasn’t a touchy-feely man, this much Carina could understand, but usually he couldn’t resist the small girl. Carina could look up at him with puppy-dog eyes and he would at least indulge in a pat on the back.

This time, however, he simply stood like he had a rod in his back, not even acknowledging her presence.

“Uncle Sev!” Carina cried, looking up at him with a pout, but the sallow faced man didn’t bat an eye.

Narcissa entred solemnly, also ignoring the young girl. “Severus, thank you so much for coming.”

Severus nodded, eyes not staying in one place for longer than a few seconds. “I don’t have long. Pray, tell me what I need to know quickly.”

“Carina…” Narcissa trailed off, gesturing towards the girl.

“She is young, she won’t understand. Tell me now, Narcissa.” Severus demanded, dark eyes finally snapping to Narcissa Malfoy’s face.

“Carina has killed a small animal, a kitten. She is more powerful than we expected, and Lucius is thrilled. Says she could be the next Dark Lord. Please, Severus, when she is at Hogwarts—make sure she doesn’t do anything she’ll regret. For me, and for her future.”

Severus nodded sharply, prying the small fingers from the end of his robes and exiting just a swiftly as he came.

Carina was left only with the memory and the dull ache of fear. 

**Now**

Harry woke some hours later, much to the girls’ relief. After Hermione quickly explained how long he had been out and why his chest had a raw, burned spot on it, Harry stood.

“Alright, I’ll take watch now if you guys want.”

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Hermione said delicately, “but when I performed the ricocheting curse, your wand broke. I tried to fix it, but it’s beyond repair. I’m sorry, Harry, I really am!”

“Here,” Carina immediately said, pulling her wand from her pocket. “Use mine. Mine’s a Phoenix feather, too, might feel familiar.”

“Thanks,” Harry spit out. He was obviously furious about the destruction of his wand, but unable to blame Hermione with a clear conscience.

“He’ll come ‘round,” Carina assured the Gryffindor, “I promise.”

When Harry eventually came back, seeming much calmer, Hermione pulled a book from her bag. “I found this at Bathilda’s house, I thought you might want to read it.”

Carina noted the cover as it passed hands, _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ by Rita Skeeter.

Harry flipped through it, eagerly devouring the pages, and Carina got the sense that he was looking for justification for his outrage at Dumbledore’s actions. Carina would have been happy to supply some of her own, but held her tongue. Harry seemed more upset about the withholding of information, not the manipulative way he treated his students.

“Look at this,” Harry commented, showing them a page from the book. “It looks like Grindlewald, one of Dumbledore’s old friends, stole the wand You-Know-Who wants.”

“Grindlewald is a pretty serious dark wizard,” Carina mused.

“And look!” Harry said, “It talks about Dumbledore’s little sister, Ariana. It says like he kept her holed up in a house for years.”

“Well,” Hermione said carefully, “the book was written by Rita Skeeter. There’s no telling how much was fabricated.”

“Still,” Harry said slowly, “there was so much about Dumbledore I didn’t know.”

“He loved you,” Hermione said forcefully, “I promise he did.”

Harry bit his lip slightly, not completely believing her. “Carina? What do you think?”

Carina cocked her head, studying the insecure boy in front of her. It would be _so_ easy to rip him apart, and Carina was sorely tempted. But, she restrained herself, choosing her words carefully. “I believe he loved you, in his own way. But it would be best if you didn’t put all your eggs in one basket.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked softly.

“I mean, if you place all your trust in one person, they will let you down. They’ll let you down every time.”

 

**Then**

Carina sat, poised in front of Remus Lupin. He knew something was wrong from the moment she entered his office; whenever she was completely put together on the outside it was always because something was missing on the inside. She reminded him of Sirius in that way.

“What’s the matter, Carina?” Remus asked, watching as she settled herself down onto a stool.

“Nothing. Everything. I’m not entirely sure,” she said vaguely, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

“You can tell me,” Remus prodded, completely setting aside his work.

“I think I’m in love, Professor,” Carina stated, carefully omitting the gender, “and I hate it. What do I do?”

“Well,” Remus said carefully, “I think you have two options here. But the first thing I’d suggest you do is wait until at least your fifth year. Emotions can be deceiving before you’re fully prepared for them. And if you’re still in love with this boy in your fifth year, you can either ask him out or pretend it never happened. You’re a Slytherin, you’ll figure out which one is best. But you’ll have to be ready to suffer the consequences of either.”

Carina nodded, pursing her lips. “Have you ever been in love, Professor Lupin?”

“No,” Lupin sighed, “no, I haven’t. I thought I was, once, but I don’t think I really knew them.”

“Oh,” Carina said, and she suddenly looked very small. “Did you ever get to know them?”

“No,” Lupin admitted, “they were gone before I could.”

“Dead?” Carina asked softly, and Lupin took a shaky breath.

“Worse. But enough about me, would you mind telling me who exactly you’re in love with?” The man asked, trying to change to topic.

“Actually, I would,” Carina said plainly, “not that I don’t trust you, I do. It’s simply a matter of plausible deniability. If someone says I’m in love with someone, I can play it off easily enough. But if they know their name, they can see how I react around them. While I consider myself a good actress, I am only human. And they do things to me I didn’t think possible.”

Lupin nodded sadly, understanding her position.

Carina slipped off the stool, heading towards the door. “Thank you, Professor. I find that simply expressing my thoughts aloud can clear my head.”

The werewolf looked up with a smile. “Call me Remus.”

**Now**

Hermione and Carina were sitting next to each other, talking about nothing in particular.

Carina knew she had forgiven Hermione quickly, perhaps _too_ quickly, but none of that truly mattered to her.

She had wanted Hermione for _so_ long, and now that she had her, she never wanted to let her go again.

Even if they constantly had petty arguments.

“Herbology wasn’t that bad!” Hermione protested. “Granted, it got boring at some parts, but Divination was _so_ much worse.”

“Please,” Carina scoffed, “if Herbology sucked any more, I’d orgasm. Divination at least had comic relief.”

“Like what, how much of a joke Trelawney was?”

“Exactly.” Carina stated, and she and Hermione dissolved into laughter for no real reason but that they needed to laugh, the brunette falling into Carina’s lap.

They looked up when the tent flap opened, Carina trying to maintain a façade of composure.

Harry stepped into the tent, and much to Carina’s displeasure, so did Ron.

Hermione stood then, frizzy hair crackling with electricity. “Ronald Weasley! How dare you! Carina, where is my wand? I’m going to kill him!” She cried, and Carina found herself very turned on at the expression of anger.

“No!” Harry cried, trying to restrain Hermione, the girl trying to push past him, and winning.

“Eh,” Carina shrugged, “I’d kinda like to see what she’d do with him. I think it’d be comical.”

“Let me explain!” Ron said hurriedly, face as red as his hair. He was terrified, and Carina was proud on her girlfriend’s behalf.

“You have ten seconds,” Carina growled when she realized Hermione wasn’t going to say anything.

“As soon as I left, I wanted to come back. I was planning on just taking an hour to cool off, I swear. But as I was walking, a group of Snatchers, people who capture Muggleborns and blood traitors for the Ministry, attacked me. I barely managed to escape, and by the time I had, you guys had moved on.”

“Then how did you find us again?” Hermione asked, the last traces of anger still present in her voice.

“I few days earlier, I heard your voice, saying my name, coming out of the Deluminator. Then this… ball, of—of light came out of it, and then suddenly I knew where to apparate to. Then a silver doe came to me, and I followed it to find Harry in time to save him.”

“Save him,” Carina stated, albeit incredulously.

“Yeah,” Harry said sheepishly, running a hand through hair Carina now noticed was wet. “I kinda blacked out when jumping in a pool trying to get the Sword of Gryffindor. But, good news, Ron got it, and the Horcrux is destroyed! So it’s all good!”

Carina laughed slightly at his poor attempt at smoothing over the conflict. “That sword would be mine, by the way. Dumbledore left it to me.”

Harry handed it over almost immediately, and Ron managed to control his feelings of outrage, instead looking anywhere but at the sword.

Carina held the first time, tossing it from hand to hand. “Hmm. I like it. Yes, this will do quite well.”

“Suits you,” Ron choked out, before turning to Hermione, looking quite like a lost puppy.

Hermione sighed resignedly, looking Ron in the eyes. “Welcome back, Ron.”

The redhead’s smile threatened to consume his face, but Hermione just walked back over to Carina, obviously displaying their affection, so as to not give him the wrong idea.

His smile dropped slightly, but Ron still rummaged around slightly in his pockets, pulling out a foreign one. “Oh, Harry, I managed to get a wand off one of the Snatchers when I was escaping. I know it’s not your old one, but you really need one.”

“Thanks, Ron,” Harry said gratefully, handing Carina her wand back.

“How’d she do?” Carina asked, gesturing to her wand.

“Erm, she? You mean the wand? Your wand worked pretty nicely, thanks.”

Hermione chuckled, and Carina rounded on her. “Find something funny, Granger?”

“You call your wand a she?” Hermione asked, glee tumbling from her pretty lips.

“I call her Cassandra, after the character in the Iliad. Cassandra was overlooked, underestimated, right but ignored. I like to think my wand and I are the same way. Do you have an issue with that?” Carina asked, her words holding no real malice.

“Nope,” Hermione said, struggling to keep her face straight. “I think that’s very cute.”

Carina smiled, bringing the Gryffindor in for a kiss. At Harry’s sound of distaste at the PDA, Carina simply flipped him off.

It was a good day.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	19. Chapter 19

**Then**

“Leave.” Theo stated plainly, and Carina clutched at her hair, pulling the ends taut.

“I can’t. It’s not that simple.” Carina said softly, and Theo leaned back next to her.

“Explain it then. I understand you wouldn’t have a place to go, but Sirius Black did it. And besides, we’ll be out of Hogwarts soon enough. Leave.”

“My heart is torn between the need for stability and the urge to run.” Carina admitted, and Theo nodded his understanding.

“As soon as we’re out of Hogwarts, I’m running. Not sure where to yet, but you won’t be seeing me around.” Theo told her with a soft smile.

“That’s the thing though, Nottie. I want out _now._ ”

Theo looked down sadly. “I don’t doubt that you’ll find a way. You always do.”

“When I’m gone,” Carina said carefully, “don’t spend too much time missing me. We’ll find each other again, we always do.”

Theo looked up, curiosity tainting his face. “You already have a plan, don’t you?”

“I have the beginnings of one.”

**Now**

“Hey, Weasel?” Carina asked, and Ron resignedly turned towards her.

“Yes?”

“You’ve been in the real world. Any pressing matters you need to tell us about?”

“Actually,” Ron noted, “there is one thing. The placed a tracker on You-Know-Who’s name, that’s how we were found that one time, at Tottenham Court Road. Just make sure you don’t say the V-word, and you’ll be good.”

“Alright, Ronald,” Carina nodded, walking away. Her expression of thanks was using his given name, though whether he picked up on it or not she couldn’t tell.

 

ssss

 

“So let me get this straight,” Carina said exasperatedly, “you’ve decided we need to go see Xenophilius Lovegood because you found a _symbol_ in a _book._ Wow, I’m impressed, really. Flawless logic.”

“Harry saw it on him at Bill and Fleur’s wedding!” Hermione protested, and Harry nodded quickly behind her.

Carina sighed, relenting. After all, it wasn’t like they had any other leads. “Let’s go.”

 

The four arrived at the tower where the Lovegoods lived in a haze, stumbling upon landing. Carina was tired, too tired, and she felt the effects of sleep deprivation consuming her. She couldn’t think straight, clutching onto Hermione for dear life.

The Quibbler, the newspaper Xenophilius ran, was consistently pro-Harry, and Carina was praying for a real night of sleep.

Harry knocked on the door, and Xenophilius opened the door timidly.

“Hello,” Hermione said breathlessly, “can we come in? We need your help.”

Xenophilius looked around nervously. “Well, I’d love to, but you see, you’re on the run, and, uh, I’m not sure it’d be wise to—”

Ron rolled his eyes, stepping forward slightly. “You keep saying in your newspaper that people should be helping us, helping _Harry_ , yet as soon as we show up you try to get rid of us? You hypocrite!”

Carina pursed her lips, admiring the red head’s fire. She was starting to figure out why he was kept around so long.

“Yes, yes, I guess you’re right,” Xenophilius said warily, “well, come in then.”

The four entred the house, sitting at the table.

“I’ll just… I’ll go call Luna,” Xenophilius said awkwardly, “she’s out… fishing, you see, erm, and I’ll make you some tea.”

Harry nodded thankfully, the four watching Xenophilius’ retreating back.

“I don’t like it,” Carina stated after a moment of pause. “I’m not sure what, but something is off here.”

“I agree,” Hermione said after a moment, “but we need to know what the symbol means. Let’s just wait it out.”

Carina nodded begrudgingly after a moment, looking up under her lashes when Xenophilius reentered the room. He set a cup of tea in front of each, a bitter herbal taste emerging immediately. Foregoing all politeness, Carina set it down after one sip, pushing it as far away from her body as she could.

“So, Mr. Lovegood,” Hermione started politely, “could you tell us what this symbol means?” She placed the triangle-like object in front of him, noticing the realization that dawned on him.

“That, Miss Granger, is the Deathly Hallows.”

The Golden Trio seemed baffled by this statement, while Carina nodded in understanding. The tale of the Three Brothers had been a popular one when Carina was younger. She hadn’t recognized the symbol upon sight, as it had been so long since she had read about it, but she chided herself anyways for not realizing the nagging feeling of remembrance in the back of her mind.

As Xenophilius started explaining the story to the three Gryffindors, Carina excused herself, feigning going to the restroom.

Carina strode down the hall, passing the bathroom and heading into Luna’s room.

She wasn’t entirely sure what she had expected to find, but a completely lonely room definitely wasn’t it.

Carina warily entered. Sure, she had always seen Luna as eccentric, but the room looked like it hadn’t been used in weeks. It was almost scarily clean.

She looked up, seeing a mural on the ceiling of Luna, surrounded by her friends. Golden chains surrounded them, ‘friends’ repeated over and over. It was sweet, yes, but Carina had never been one for sentiment. She just found it sad.

She found a picture of a lady whom she could only assume was Luna’s mother sitting on her bedside table, covered with a thin layer of dust.

“Fuck,” Carina whispered. Luna wasn’t home; she hadn’t been for a while now.

They were in grave danger.

**Then**

Carina adjusted her dress, trying to get fabric, _any_ fabric, to cover her breasts.

They were practically falling out of her dress, and while she had to admit she pulled it off, it wasn’t the look she was going for.

“Father, I’m quite sad to say that this dress won’t be able to serve its purpose at the dinner tonight.” Carina said plainly, coming out from behind the curtains to show her parents.

“I think it serves its purpose quite nicely,” Lucius said, “what do you think, Narcissa?”

“I like it,” the woman agreed, sizing up her daughter.

Carina smiled dryly, her patience being tested. “I am still young, mother. While my body may be matured beyond its years, I think I am at the age where I should be focusing on my inner beauty.”

Narcissa smiled, though she looked pained. Carina wondered whether she approved of the dress or if she was simply pleasing Lucius. “Beauty on the inside never got a girl free drinks.”

“I’m thirteen,” Carina deadpanned, “I should not be drinking in the first place.”

“That’s enough,” Lucius snapped, and Carina saw the beginnings of anger. “That dress will please my friends, and therefore it pleases me. Now do as you’re told!”

With that, Lucius stormed off, leaving the women alone.

“You know,” Narcissa said softly, rising from her seat, “he never said anything about not wearing a shall.”

Carina smiled slightly. At least someone was in her corner.

**Now**

Carina practically ran back to the group, slightly out of breath when she arrived. She was regretting wearing heels, but appearances had to be maintained.

“Liar,” she growled, “Luna isn’t here. What did you just do?”

Xenophilius’ eyes widened, and his lip trembled. “The Ministry- the Ministry took her after all the pro-Potter articles. I-I’m so sorry, but they said they’d give her back if, well…”

“What?” Carina snapped.

“If I found you.” He raised his wand slowly, but Carina was already on the move.

“Go, go, go!” She cried, pulling the three towards the stairwell.

Xenophilius tried to subdue them, but the spell went awry, hitting a horn dangling on the wall. It exploded behind them, separating the two halves of the house effectively.

The quartet hovered by the rubble of the stairs, able to see the Death Eaters enter through a gap in the wreckage.

“We need to get out of here,” Carina pressed, but Hermione didn’t listen.

“We can’t let them kill Xenophilius, you can hear them too, they’re upset because they think it’s a false alarm. We need to come up with a plan.”

“Okay, just hurry, yeah, love?” Carina urged, mind whirring.

“I got it!” Hermione cried, going immediately into a frenzy. “Harry, do you think you can cast an accurate memory charm?”

“Probably,” Harry said warily.

“Great!” Hermione said, focusing all her attention onto him. “Go out there and cast an ‘Obliviate’ on Xenophilius—loudly, if you would. Then the Death Eaters know you were here, and Xenophilius can’t remember what we were here for. Go!” She prodded when Harry didn’t move. He was finally spurred into action, and disappeared around the corner.

“Get ready,” Hermione warned, and sure enough, not two minutes later Harry was running back around the corner like his life depended on it. The sad truth of the matter was, it did.

They all linked hands, and Hermione Apparated the team to an empty field.

Carina collapsed down onto the grass, listening to the other three argue about the Three Brothers. Hermione was insisting the story was unimportant whilst Harry was sure it was the break they needed.

Carina didn’t give a fuck either way; she was really only on the quest for Hermione’s sake. While defeating Voldemort was necessary, she knew that if worst came to worst she could reclaim her lineage. Carina would be fine. So she stepped back, allowing the others to take the lead. Harry and Ron still didn’t completely trust her, and if they were going to take a risk that could get them killed, she’d rather not be responsible for it.

Harry was reasoning through the story, claiming his Invisibility Cloak was the original, and that Voldemort, having grown up a Muggle, didn’t know about the Hallows. Hermione and Ron, however, were arguing that Dumbledore wouldn’t have withheld something so important. Carina wouldn’t have put it past him, but who was she to judge.

Finally, the trio called it quits, and the four went back to camp. The matter was, for all purposes, closed, but Carina knew Harry wouldn’t stay silenced for long.

The hero types never would.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	20. Chapter 20

**Then**

Carina executed a pirouette, landing perfectly. Her bun was tight, stretching her face upwards uncomfortably.

Carina’s teacher nodded stiffly, and Carina hurriedly exited the dance studio. She’d been at it for three hours, and her teacher was merciless. It was worth it, though, as Carina almost floated as she walked, gliding across spaces.

Ballet gave her grace and poise, things she wouldn’t have achieved otherwise.

So, overall, ballet was a good investment.

But she couldn’t wait until her first year at Hogwarts. Because then, she could put her skills to use.

And never put her hair in that god forsaken bun ever again.

**Now**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were listening eagerly to a program called ‘Potterwatch’, something the Order members put on. Carina, however, was curling her hair.

She had used a sleeking gel the day before when she had woken up with a massive case of bedhead, seeing if it would hold her unruly hair. Hermione had recommended it, saying she used it from time to time, so Carina shouldn’t have been surprised when it had worked all too well.

When Carina had woken up the next morning, she found that her hair had no volume whatsoever, and she was trying desperately to fix that fact with tight, ringlet curls. The Malfoy reputation had to be upheld.

She walked towards the trio, gel and concealer ready to be returned to Hermione in her hands.

“And I think that Voldemort,” Harry said, and Carina felt fear consume her. He’d said the Dark Lord’s name. The trace was broken.

She immediately flew into a frenzy, having planned out exactly what to do in this situation a thousand times.

Throwing open the concealer, Carina slathered some over Harry’s scar before transfiguring his glasses to be square and bright purple. On a whim, Carina ran the sleeking gel through his dark hair, slicking it back the way she had seen Draco do a million times before.

Carina barely heard the voice outside the tent, telling them to give themselves up. She was too busy pressing the tablet the twins had given her to her hairline. Carina hoped against hope they had been successful, and that it would indeed turn her hair red.

“Get behind me,” Carina breathed as the Snatchers entred the tent, “I’ll talk our way out of it. I promise.”

“Who are you?” The unmistakable voice of Fenrir Greyback spat out.

Carina thought quickly, speaking after only the slightest moment of hesitation, something she hoped they wouldn’t catch. Her voice was an octave higher, conveying as much emotion as she could possible give it. “I’m Lacy Weasley, and this is my fiancé, Morgan West.” Carina said, gesturing towards Harry and discreetly moving one of her rings to her ring finger.

“And them?” Fenrir asked menacingly, pointing to Ron and Hermione.

“Oh, well, that’s Barney Weasley, my brother, and Olive West, my soon-to-be sister-in-law.”

Hermione seemed impressed with her lying skills, but they weren’t out of the woods yet.

“Blood status?”

“I’m a Half-blood, same as my brother, and my fiancé and his sister are purebloods.”

“Purebloods, ay?” Fenrir noted, turning his attention towards Harry. “What house were you in, boy?”

“Slytherin,” Harry said quickly.

“Prove it,” Fenrir growled.

“The entrance to the common room is in the dungeons, and it looks out at the Black Lake.” Harry stated, waiting on bated breath for Fenrir to continue.

“Checks out,” he said finally, “and how about you, you pretty little thing?”

If it had been any other situation, Carina would have slapped him, his eyes wandering over her leather-coated body. “Ravenclaw. To get in, you have to answer a riddle.” She said, feigning fear.

Fenrir nodded once, going to converse with the rest of his gang.

They came back a moment later, a picture in their hands.

“She does look like the Mudblood said to be traveling with Potter, doesn’t she?” One of Fenrir’s goonies asked, holding a picture up of Hermione up to her.

“Search the place,” Fenrir ordered, “we’ll figure it out.”

Carina let out a long, shaky breath. Her lying hadn’t been good enough. They were screwed.

**Then**

Carina stared at Draco from across the room, her green eyes boring into his silver ones.

Finally, Carina blinked, and Draco laughed triumphantly.

“Ah, the taste of victory! Smell your defeat, sister! _Smell it!_ ” Draco called, flipping her off while doing his rendition of a victory dance.

“Yeah, yeah,” Carina laughed, “just because you can beat me in a staring contest doesn’t mean you’re the better twin.”

“Um, I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what it means.” Draco teased, hugging her from behind. “Admit it, sister dearest, you are simply inferior.”

Carina laughed, swatting Draco. “Shut up you imbecile!”

“You love me,” Draco cooed, “come on, Ri-Ri, you can’t say no to this face!” Draco pulled his best puppy eyes, batting his eyelashes up at Carina.

“Watch me: no.” Carina quipped, but there was no malice behind her words.

Draco laughed, mussing up her once perfect hair.

“Hey! I worked for that!” Carina laughed indignantly, tackling him down.

The two wrestled playfully in the carpet, stopping only when they rolled into Theo, Pansy, and Blaise.

“You two about done? This is a public place, you know.” Blaise said, humor coloring his voice.

“Yeah, yeah, Zamboni, we’re getting up as you speak.” Carina said, pulling herself off of her brother.

“What did you just call me?” Blaise asked, not sure whether to be amused or offended.

“Zamboni. But a better question is, where are Thing 1 and Thing 2?” Carina asked, looking around for Crabbe and Goyle.

“They aren’t things,” Draco said, annoyed, “they’re my friends.”

“Friends who don’t _think_ ,” Carina pointed out as Theo pulled Draco off the ground, Pansy latching onto his arm. Carina didn’t miss the mournful glance Theo shot Draco, knowing the feeling all too well.

“Okay, so they aren’t the brightest bulbs in the bunch,” Draco conceded, “but they’re still fun to be around!”

 “About as fun as a bunch of rocks.” Carina said dryly.

“Stop picking on Drakey-Poo!” Pansy whined, and Carina winced at the shrillness of her voice.

“My sincerest apologies,” Carina said curtly, grabbing Theo’s wrist and making a quick exit.

She loved Draco, she really did, but sometimes he made all the wrong decisions.

**Now**

“Well, lookie here,” Fenrir cooed, “what did we find?” He twirled the Sword of Gryffindor around, and Carina cursed herself for not having found a better hiding place.

“Looks like a bunch of Gryffindors to me,” one of his thugs noted.

“Let’s take them to the Malfoy Manor.” Greyback finally decided.

“Shit,” Carina whispered, closing her eyes. Carina felt her body be picked up, and started praying to a god she didn’t believe in.

 

ssss

 

The floor was cold, the bricks digging into Carina’s bare knees. She struggled slightly against the bonds, a red curl falling into her face.

Carina looked up, watching her family entre the room. It made her sick, knowing she was related to monsters.

“Draco!” Lucius called out, his cold voice cutting the silence like a knife. “Identify the Potter boy.”

Draco slowly walked over to the four, stopping in front of Carina, kneeling down to her level. He took in her face, lips parting just slightly. His breath caught in his throat, recognition showing in his face. He recognized her eyes, and they both knew it. But Draco composed his face, moving on to Harry.

Harry set his jaw, and Draco’s eyes flitted back to Carina. It was a telltale move of Harry Potter, the fierce jaw, and it was obvious Draco knew exactly who they were.

Draco stood up slowly, and Carina swallowed hard, for the first time in her life not knowing what her brother would do.

“I… I can’t be sure, father.” Draco said at last, and Carina felt relief wash over her. They hadn’t been found out, not yet.

“Come _on,_ ” Lucius snarled, “we can identify the Mudblood and the Blood Traitor, all we need now is to make sure it’s the Potter boy! We do not want to face the wrath of the Dark Lord if we are wrong!”

“I can’t be sure, father,” Draco said, tough all strength that was once in his voice was gone. Carina wasn’t sure how much longer he could last. She could only hope any loyalty he might’ve had for her was strong enough to keep him from talking.

The door flew open, and Carina felt her blood run cold. Bellatrix Lestrange, in the flesh.

“I say,” Bellatrix barked, “we call the Dark Lord and end the whole matter!”

“Let’s not be rash, sister,” Narcissa said quickly, “you have not seen all they possess.” Narcissa held out the sword of Gryffindor, and Bellatrix paled.

“No, this can’t be, the sword is safe in my vault!”

“Then I’m afraid you were mistaken,” Lucius said coldly.

“No!” Bellatrix cried, “I need answers. But whom to get them from…” Bellatrix’s eyes rested on Hermione, and Carina immediately spoke up.

“Please. Out of the four of us it’s obvious I’m the only competent one.”

“And who, exactly, are you?” Bellatrix asked, sidling up alongside Carina.

“Oh, auntie dearest, I’m hurt. Really, I am. Dye my hair red and no one can recognize me. I thought you knew me better than that.” Carina cooed, trying to take any and all attention off of Hermione.

“Carina!” Bellatrix cried gleefully, “Oh, yes, you will do quite well!”

Bellatrix ripped the bonds off of Carina, throwing her across the floor. She went sprawling, hitting her head against the floor with a painful crack. The iron taste of blood filled her mouth, and Carina looked up at her aunt with pure loathing.

“Crucio!” Bellatrix called, and Carina grit her teeth. The familiar overwhelming feeling of pain overcame her, and Carina tried to disassociate her mind.

Lucius had placed the Cruciatus curse on her many times, telling her she needed to be prepared. Carina had never thought that she would be thankful for the torture, but here she was, eating her words.

It took all she had not to scream, but Carina wasn’t about to give Bellatrix the satisfaction. No, she only screamed for Hermione. The things she did for that girl.

Bellatrix lifted the curse, and Carina ceased her writhing.

“Looks like I’ll have to try a different tactic.” Bellatrix cackled. “Now, what was it you told Crabbe? Way back in third year? ‘You do not touch Hermione Granger’, yes? Fucking fag.”

Carina’s breath caught in her throat, terror hitting her in nauseating waves.

“The little Mudblood always has been your weakness. Don’t mind if I exploit it, do you?”

Harry and Ron were taken out of the room, presumably to the basement. Carina was bound again, pressed up against the wall. She was mouthing ‘I’m sorry’ over and over, hoping against hope Hermione could someday forgive her for what was about to happen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	21. Chapter 21

**Then**

Carina stood in front of the mirror, proud of her work. Bright purple eye shadow was up to her eyebrows, and pink lipstick was being used instead of blush.

“What did you do, darling?” Narcissa asked, running over to the small girl.

“I put on makeup. Just like mummy.” Carina stated.

“I see that,” Narcissa said patiently, “but it doesn’t look exactly like mummy’s, does it? Do you want me to teach you how mummy does hers?”

“Yes.” Carina said after a moment of thought, “I want to know.”

Narcissa nodded, wiping the makeup off Carina’s face and starting to reapply it.

Carina looked in the mirror after a moment, before nodding. She quite liked the way it looked.

“Now remember, Carina, no crying. Your makeup will run.”

Carina nodded, closing her emotions off from her face. She’d had practice under Lucius’ control, but never had she seen the real reasoning behind it. Finally her mother was giving her a legitimate reason for not showing her emotions, even if it was a superficial one.

“Now, no more tears, yes, Ri-Ri? Promise me.” Narcissa begged, desperation in her voice that went over Carina’s head. She was protecting her daughter from Lucius, in her own way. She’d always protect her.

“No more tears.” Carina said plainly. “I promise.”

**Now**

 

“Crucio!” Bellatrix yelled, causing Hermione to twitch and spasm on the ground. “Tell me how you got the sword!”

Hermione was crying, screams racking her body. They went through Carina like physical pain.

Hermione’s head snapped back, and she managed to hold eye contact with Carina. The slightest shake of her head told Carina not to give Bellatrix what she wanted. Not until they could come up with a plan.

Carina nodded back, lungs constricting when Hermione screamed once more.

“Tell me!” Bellatrix shrieked, hitting her with another Crucio. Hermione vomited, nails scratching on the bricks, trying to find a grip. Her blood coated her fingernails from when she had clawed at herself, trying to rid herself of the curse.

It made Carina feel sick, and her breath wasn’t coming out evenly. There was nothing she could do, and that was what killed her.

She looked around the room, making eye contact first with her brother, then her mother. They both looked away almost immediately, and Carina felt a fury unlike any other. They may not have been the one hurling curses, but by doing nothing to stop it from happening, they were just as bad.

Bellatrix squatted down next to Hermione’s face, looking up at Carina. “Now the whole world will know what she really is. A Mudblood.” Bellatrix slipped a knife out from her pocket, holding out Hermione’s arm and slowly carving letters into the flesh.

“Stop it!” Carina screamed, her voice an octave higher than usual. “The sword’s a fake, a copy! The real one’s in your vault! Now stop it!”

Bellatrix laughed. “Ah, so you do have a soft spot for the Mudblood, you fucking fag. Crucio!”

Hermione screamed again, and Carina joined her. “Stop it! I gave you what you wanted, now _stop!_ ”

“Oh, the little fag is crying!” Bellatrix cooed.

Carina felt hot tears racing down her cheeks, blurring her vision. She hated the feeling, remembering with a flash why she never cried. Her nose was running, and the tears were keeping her from being able to think straight.

She felt control slowly slipping through her fingers, everything zooming in and out of focus. “STOP IT!” Carina screamed, relinquishing all control to her anger.

Everything exploded in a flash of light, the rope holding her back breaking into a million pieces. The sheer force of Carina’s raw magic threw Bellatrix back, allowing Carina to run to her lover.

Carina was oozing magic from her very pores, an uncontrollable force she was using to her advantage. She gathered Hermione into her arms, glowing silver, and slowly got to her feet.

The magic had taken more out of Carina than she thought, and she had barely made it three feet when Lucius ran towards her, though as soon as he got within a foot of Carina, the magic radiating off her sent him flying backwards.

Fashionably late as always, Harry and Ron burst into the room, disarming Narcissa and Lucius respectively. Harry then disarmed Draco as Ron ran towards Hermione and Carina.

Ron took Hermione from Carina’s arms as she steadied herself, blood loss and an overuse of magic causing her to feel woozy.

“Kill him!” Lucius screamed, and Carina wasn’t sure whom her father was referring to. At that point, it could have been anyone.

A small creature ran to Carina, helping hold her up.

“Dobby?” Carina asked, the elfish face looking like it was underwater.

“Miss Carina was good to Dobby. And Miss Carina is a friend of Harry Potter. Dobby will help Miss Carina.”

“Thank you, Dobby. I knew there was a reason I liked you,” Carina slurred, feeling her body collapse in on itself. She was apparating, or the House Elf equivalent of it, though her location was unknown.

As soon as her body hit the ground, Carina let go, allowing her body to surrender to unconsciousness.

**Then**

Carina sat in front of Professor Umbridge.

“Why did you need to see me, Professor?” Carina asked, ice seeping into her tone.

“I want you to join my Inquisitorial Squad. We keep Hogwarts safe, and I think you’d make a good addition.” Umbridge said, her voice making Carina feel sick.

“You know, I think I’ll pass, but thanks.” Carina said with a sickly-sweet smile.

Umbridge grit her teeth, squaring her shoulders. She wasn’t going to go down without a fight, but Carina was stubborn as hell. “I assure you, Miss Malfoy, you want a teacher on your side.”

“And I assure you, Professor, I’ll be fine on my own.” Carina said, staring her down.

“Humph. We’ll see,” Umbridge said, though she sounded unsure.

“Underestimate me. That’ll be fun.” Carina muttered as she turned to leave.

“What was that?” Umbridge asked, all trace of cordiality gone.

“I said, ‘I wonder if I’m late, History’s fun.’ Will that be all?” Carina asked, shooting her a tight-lipped smile.

“Yes. Enjoy History of Magic.” Umbridge said, and Carina left with her head held high.

As fun as raining on Potter’s parade would be, she had better things to do with her time.

Like planning an escape.

**Now**

 

Carina woke up in an unfamiliar bedroom. She was disoriented for a moment, and her head still pounded. But then she turned, and there was Hermione.

“Carina?” Hermione mumbled, voice rough from sleep and screaming.

“Hermione,” Carina breathed, pulling the smaller girl into her arms immediately. She pressed kisses everywhere she could reach, murmuring ‘never again’s against her skin.

“Carina,” Hermione laughed, “I’m okay.”

Carina shook her head nuzzling into Hermione’s frizzy hair. “I love you, ‘Mione. I love you so much. I promise, so long as I am alive, that will never happen again.”

“I love you too,” Hermione whispered, “but don’t promise me things like that. I don’t like to think about you dying.”

Carina kissed Hermione like there was no tomorrow, the way she always did. She kissed Hermione until she forgot all about making Carina take back her promise.

Carina was loyal to a fault, and just a bit suicidal, and the combination led to a very dangerous lover.

Hermione finally fell asleep again in Carina’s arms, the torture having completely worn her out.

Carina pressed a kiss to her hairline, snuggling in closer. She wanted to stay there forever.

Harry opened the door a little while later, tiptoeing in. “Carina,” he whispered, “she still asleep?”

“The Cruciatus curse will do that to a person,” Carina said, bitterness coloring her tone, “I know from experience.”

“I was going to ask if you two wanted to come interrogate Griphook with me.”

“Griphook?” Carina asked, not recognizing the name.

“A goblin we met at the Manor.” Harry explained.

“Ah. Well, I think we’ll pass, seeing as Hermione is still passed out and I’m not sure if my magic has completely come back yet.”

“What was that, by the way?” Harry asked, sitting on the edge on the bed.

“I’m not sure. We’ve always known I was powerful, but that looked like pure _magic._ I really don’t know how I did that. The thing is, though, it sounds a lot like what your wand did when you faced the Dark Lord during the Triwizard Tournament. And everyone always says that magic comes from within, the wands just channel the magic… So I think that maybe all wizards have magic flowing through their veins. Some happen to have more powerful magic, but there’s magic all the same. And in a situation where you just let the magic take over, you _become_ the magic. Does that make any sense?”

“A tremendous amount,” Harry said, giving her a faint smile. Carina wasn’t sure if he truly agreed or if he was just humoring her, but she’d take it all the same.

“I’ll see you when we get back,” Harry said with a smile, kissing Hermione on the forehead before doing the same to Carina.

She felt color rise in her cheeks, alerting her to the state of her face. “Oh, shit. How’s my makeup?” Carina asked, terror overtaking her face.

Harry just laughed. “Horrible. It’s smeared all over your face. But you still look better than Ron in the morning, so I’d consider it a win.”

“You know, Potter?” Carina asked, lacing her fingers with his. “You’re kinda growing on me. Like a fungus.”

“And you’re as shallow as a bathtub.” Harry quipped, wiping a clump of mascara off her cheek.

“Touché. But really, Potter. I’m fond of you.” Carina said, allowing a hint of vulnerability to show through.

“I’m fond of you as well,” Harry said, standing up. He shot her one last smile as he left, and Carina pulled the covers back over her face, breathing in Hermione’s scent.

It was only later that she would realize she still didn’t know where she was.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	22. Chapter 22

**Then**

Carina stood awkwardly, sliding from foot to foot. She prided herself in her ability to get out of awkward situations, but this one was something new entirely.

A boy had asked her out.

Not only a boy, but a Pureblood, with a good familial reputation.

He was conventionally attractive, but Carina really didn’t want to get in his pants. No, skirts were more her thing.

The issue was, how to say no to his proposition without revealing she was a lesbian, and without angering her parents about throwing away a perfectly good match.

Suddenly, it came to her. She could use her age as an advantage.

“Well, Lance,” Carina said slowly, “as much as I’d love to, I find I am still young and too swayed by emotions. Ask me out again when I am eighteen, and I think I will have a more satisfactory answer.”

Carina smiled—she didn’t say to whom the answer would be satisfactory. Once she was 18, she was leaving the Malfoy Manor and never looking back.

Lance’s smile matched hers, and Carina got the feeling that he didn’t actually want to ask her out; his parents were pressuring him to do so. It seemed she had made the correct decision after all.

Carina nodded in lieu of a farewell, turning and reentering the party. A little birdy had told her there was a gorgeous Nigerian woman in the crowd, and Carina wasn’t about to pass that opportunity up.

**Now**

 

Harry reentered the room, Ron following shortly behind.

Hermione sat up, placing pillows behind her and Carina. Harry and Ron sat on the edge of the bed, Ron looking extremely awkward.

“Alright,” Hermione said after a moment, “fill us in. What did you do while you were gone?”

“And where are we?” Carina butted in. She was surprised she hadn’t met the host yet; when she had woken up from her nap, there had been food set out for her and Hermione, and she really wanted to thank them.

“Bill and Fleur’s house,” Ron answered, and Carina nodded.

“And what of Dobby?” Carina asked. Harry paled, and Carina clarified, assuming he thought she hated the House Elf. “By that I mean, why hasn’t he come to see me yet? He can’t just insert himself back into my life and not expect me to want a follow up.” She shot Harry a grin, hoping to ease the tension, but found she only made it worse.

“Dobby… Dobby died,” Harry said finally.

“Oh.” Even to Carina, the word sounded empty.

“I’m so sorry, Harry,” Hermione said, “I know how much he meant to you.”

Harry shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

Ron spoke up then, trying to take the attention off Harry. “Griphook agreed to help us break into Bellatrix’s vault. The thing is, he wants the Sword of Gryffindor after we do so.”

“Easy,” Carina immediately said, “legally, the sword is mine, and I didn’t agree to the deal. It would be a shame, really, if you wanted to give him the sword but the big, bad Malfoy didn’t give him it.”

“You’re a horrible person,” Harry scoffed, “but it seems like that’s the only way. I’m in.”

“Alright,” Ron said, after a moment of looking between the two, “let’s come up with a plan.”

 

ssss

 

Carina was shuffling around in the kitchen when Lupin arrived. “Remi!” She cried, throwing her arms around the man. It had been too long since she had last seen him, and he seemed to have missed her too.

“Why are you here?” Carina asked gleefully, adjusting his sweater vest from where she had wrinkled it.

“I have a son, Ri-Ri! Teddy. And-and I want you to be his Godmother.” Remus said, laughing and crying all at once.

“Godmother,” Carina said, brows furrowing, “you want me to be his Godmother. But, Remus, I’m a _horrible_ person.”

“That’s why Harry’s his Godfather, should he accept,” Remus said sheepishly, “Tonks and I figured that you two would make a good pair. And with you as Godmother, well, he won’t be running off and making a stupid decision, now will he?”

Carina winced, her smile almost leaving. “Remus, about that, I’m sorry, it was harsh, and-”

“And what I needed.” Remus finished. “I harbor no animosity. You do accept, don’t you?”

“I don’t know how I couldn’t.” Carina said, breathless.

“Perfect. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I must go find Harry.”

Carina watched his retreating back, smiling. If a man as sweet as Remus John Lupin trusted her with his child, she must be doing something right.

**Then**

Carina grimaced as her mother pulled her hair back into a sleek ponytail. She had to admit, the look was nice on her, but her mother was merciless. It was a Slytherin thing.

“There,” Narcissa said finally, stepping back to admire her work, “you are presentable.”

“Thank you, mother.” Carina nodded, tossing it over one shoulder. She was in a pale pink dress, something very unlike her, but desperate times called for desperate measures. Carina had to be the picture of innocence.

They arrived at the Ministry a little before noon, Carina feeling awkward having exchanged heels for flats. It was weird, not towering above everyone.

Carina straightened her spine, a small smile gracing her lips. She knew how to turn the little girl on, and at only fifteen, she could still pull it off.

Narcissa ushered Carina inside Lucius’ office before turning to go. As soon as her mother shut the door, Carina dropped her smile. She knew why she was at the Ministry, it was bring your daughter to work day, and Lucius wanted to show her off like a lap dog. In the confines of his office, it didn’t matter if she dropped her face.

It happened every year—she’d parade around the dining hall, pretending to remember all her father’s douche bag coworkers, and after the lunch rush was over, she’d return to the Manor, where her mother would be waiting with food. Heaven forbid she ate at the Ministry; a person in a high position could catch her with food in her mouth, which could lead to a plethora of awkward situations.

No, no, Carina would simply wait to eat, ignoring the growling of her stomach.

She was used to it, anyways. She could go days without eating any more than the bare minimum. Appearances had to be kept, and a toned stomach was the Malfoy way. Carina was no different.

So Carina sat in the hard oak chair, ignoring her inability to find a comfortable position, waiting like a lamb for the slaughter.

**Now**

 

Carina admired her ponytail in the mirror, pleased with how it fell. The red had washed out quite nicely, and she was back to her pale blonde. Pity it wouldn’t last.

Carina felt her hair adopt more grease, and her boobs shrink. She looked in the mirror and smiled, crooked teeth bared.  

It had been decided that Carina would be disguised as Bellatrix, seeing as they were related, and she had been around her the longest.

Carina had to admit, she pulled off the look, and was the spitting image of her aunt. The mannerisms would be slightly harder, but Carina thought herself a good actress.

The four were headed towards Gringotts, Hermione disguised as Narcissa and the boys under the cloak.

The plan was simple: ‘Bellatrix’ would say she had lost her key and demand to have it change while ‘Narcissa’ and her invisible entourage would find the Horcrux in her aunt’s vault.

Carina’s job was to do what she did best: stall.

“How long are you going to need?” Carina growled, not looking in Hermione’s direction.

“Half an hour, to be safe,” came the whispered reply.

Carina gave a nod, Bellatrix’s curls bouncing around her face. Throwing open the doors, Carina strode into Gringotts. Finding the first goblin available, Carina came to a stop. Muttering an Imperious under her breath, Carina waited for his eyes to gloss over with the tell-tale sign of the curse.

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to let my sister here into my vault, and you’re going to have a coworker give me a new key.”

The goblin nodded, coming out from behind the counter, starting to lead Hermione and her invisible posse. He motioned to another goblin which came to Carina’s side almost immediately.

The four had debated long and hard over whether Carina should join the others in the vault. They had finally decided that, if anything were to go wrong, Hermione could talk her way out of the vault and Carina could smooth things over in the main bank area.

So Carina remained alone, looking down condescendingly at the small creature next to her.

“Identification, please.”

“That’s why I’m here, you imbecile, my key’s gone.” Carina snapped.

“A wand will do for identification purposes,” the goblin said without hesitation. Carina examined him, not liking the gleam in his eyes. Her mind was whirring, calculating every way his statement was a trap. Finally, it came to her.

“My wand was stolen and you know it. Now _give me a new key_ ,” Carina demanded.

She conversed in a similar fashion for twenty more minutes, evading any tricks that would reveal she wasn’t the real Bellatrix.

Carina’s attention was turned towards a commotion at the back of the building, eyes widening when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came riding out on the back of a dragon. A _dragon_.

“They’re going to have a lot of explaining to do,” Carina muttered, running and throwing herself on the back of the dragon as well, gripping on to Ron for dear life.

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Then**

Carina ignored the stares, keeping her eyes on the horizon.

She heard the whispers, the ‘who does she thing she is’s echoing throughout the hall.

People said that first years didn’t wear makeup, that they were too young. But Carina didn’t care about their opinions. She was wearing a full face of makeup, and she knew she looked great. Her lips were lined better than most seventh years, thanks to the teachings of her mother and Evangeline Zabini.

Carina definitely stood out in a crowd, and people gave her a wide berth.

She was the only eleven-year-old in the school wearing eyeliner.

And it made her feel powerful.

**Now**

 

The dragon flew through the countryside, flying over a lake.

“Jump! Into the lake, c’mon, it’s our only chance!” Hermione screamed, and the others followed suit. Carina’s disguise had worn off, and she watched her blonde hair fly up in front of her as she fell.

The water hit her like a wall, knocking the wind out of her. Carina gasped, clawing her way up to the surface, making sure her wand was still clutched tightly in her hand. Her head broke through the top of the water, and Carina shook her head around, looking for her companions. After identifying red hair, brown hair, and black hair, she was content. Carian swam towards the shore, finally emerging on the sand.

“I don’t like sand,” Carina mused, “it’s coarse, and rough, and it gets everywhere.”

Hermione looked at her with indignation. “Did you just quote Star Wars?”

Carina shrugged, laughing. “I always enjoy quoting the one person who complains more that Ron.”

“Hey!” Ron cried, but he didn’t look nearly as mad as he usually did.

Carina turned to Harry, waiting for his scathing comment, but none came. He was merely sitting on the shore, green eyes glazed over, staring at nothing.

“Potter?” Carina asked, walking towards him slowly, as if not to scare a small animal.

“Hmm?” Harry asked, snapping back into reality.

“What were you looking at?”

Harry seemed almost panicked then, standing up immediately. “He knows, You-Know-Who, he didn’t know before because he couldn’t feel it, but now he knows we’re looking for Horcruxes. Nagini’s one and another one’s at Hogwarts, so we know we have to go there. But we’re running out of time, he’ll figure it out soon.”

“Hey, hey, breathe.” Carian cooed. “Let me get this straight…”

“The only straight part about you,” Hermione muttered, and Carina flipped her off behind her back.

“Okay, Harry, we have to go to Hogwarts to destroy the last Horcrux, and fast, because the Dark Lord knows we’re onto him.”

“Right!” Harry cried.

“Then let’s head towards Hogsmeade,” Hermione said, happy to have direction once more. She grabbed the cup she had grabbed from the vault, glad it was still safe, and the four got ready to move out.

**Then**

“I see no difference,” Snape drawled coldly. Hermione whimpered, her hands covering her rapidly growing front teeth.

“Professor!” Harry cried indignantly, but Snape merely turned a blind eye.

“Let me see,” Carina finally sighed, beckoning Hermione to come to her. When the Gryffindor did not comply, she roughly pulled Hermione towards her, the shorter girl struggling against her grasp.

“Let me see, or I’ll make you,” Carina threatened, and Hermione complied.

Carina pulled out her wand, muttering a quick reduction spell. She moved her wand up slowly, until Hermione’s two front teeth were at the same level as all the others.

Carina knew Hermione’s teeth had always been slightly big, but she figured that she would allow Hermione the simply pleasure of even teeth. She was, after all, a girl who knew the importance of beauty.

“Thanks,” Hermione said quietly. Carina turned in lieu of acknowledgement, locking eyes with Snape.

He was one of her favorite people, and she respected him immensely, but she couldn’t help but challenge him. He was objectively a bad teacher, causing pain to his students and finding joy in it.

Carina didn’t mind his antics, but if he wanted so desperately to be a professor, he could at least put a little effort into his profession.

She felt a faint tap on her shoulder, and turned to find Hermione once more. “Really, Malfoy. Thank you.”

Carina smiled softly at the acknowledgement. “Wear your hear up, Granger. It’d flatter you more.”

With that, Carina whisked herself away, leaving Hermione in a state of shock at the kindnesses she had shown.

**Now**

The four apparated into Hogsmeade under the Cloak, only to be welcomed by the sound of screams. Death Eaters swarmed outside, and it was then Carina realized that the unearthly wail was actually an alarm. Dementors swarmed, and Harry immediately cast a Patronus, before Carina could even think to. Say what you will about him, Harry was good under pressure.

“Come inside now, if you don’t want to be caught,” a rough voice called out, and the four had no choice but to trust it and head inside the Hogs Head Inn.

Once in safety, the old man who rescued them exited the house. They were blocked by the wall, but Carina managed to catch scratches of their conversation.  

“Yes, sorry, the alarm was me, I let my cat out, lost track of time… yes, I know, curfew and all that, but you really don’t want to summon You-Know-Who off of a cat… the Patronus? That was mine, a goat. No, not a stag, a goat, I think I’d know my own Patronus… yes, sorry, won’t happen again. Bye now…”

The man entred the house, blue eyes sweeping over the group. Harry stiffened beside Carina, and she immediately knew Harry recognized him.

“You’re Aberforth, aren’t you. Dumbledore’s brother. You sent Dobby, you’ve been watching me in the mirror. You sent the Patronus that led me to the sword.” Harry said slowly.

Aberforth nodded. “Yes, I-I’ve been keeping an eye on you. But I don’t know anything about a Patronus, or a sword.”

“Oh,” Harry said, processing that information.

“I’ll leave you four to sort through that,” Carina said after a moment of silence, “I’m going to scout the place out.”

Carina walked through the house, finally stopping in front of a portrait of a wisp of a blonde girl. The girl seemed familiar, and Carina was sure she had seen that portrait at Hogwarts.

“Excuse me, miss?” Carina asked, and the girl gave a slight smile. “Do you connect to Hogwarts?”

The portrait nodded, smiling once more, and Carina smiled back at her. “Do you think you could find someone? A Neville Longbottom, perhaps?” Carina asked. The girl nodded energetically, turning and disappearing.

Carina waited where she was, eyes roaming over the frame. Neville was not her favorite person, not by a long shot, but he was loyal as it gets, and she knew that even if he couldn’t help he wouldn’t give them up.

Finally the girl returned, the painting opening and Neville stepping out. His eyes widened upon seeing Carina, and she realized he didn’t know she was one of the good guys.

“Longbottom. A pleasure, as always.” Carina drawled, though it did nothing to rid his features of confusion.

“Malfoy! What are you doing here?”

“I’m traveling with the Potter squad. We’re ridding the world of evil.” She said dryly, motioning for Neville to follow her back into the main room.

“I bring a Neville.” Carina announced, the Gryffindor following nervously behind.

“Neville!” Hermione cried, standing and embracing the boy. Neville seemed relieved that Carina hadn’t been lying, and looked at her with a newfound respect.

“Is it true that you all broke into Gringotts?”

“Yep!” Ron said proudly. “What have you been doing at Hogwarts?”

Neville wore a proud smile of his own, then. “The Carrows are in charge of discipline. One’s teaching Dark Arts and the other’s doing Muggle Studies but against    
Muggles. Some students and I have been standing up to them. That’s where I got these scars.” Neville paused a moment to pull up his shirt, revealing long, white scars.

“Ooh, twins!” Carina joked, pulling up her shirt to reveal similar scars. It was her attempt to lighten the mood, and it seemed to work for Neville, who gave her a big smile in return.

“Once you left, Harry, I kinda took over your role as leader. But when Luna and Ginny didn’t return, I had to start doing everything. But after Death Eaters went after my grandma, I decided I should lay low. Now I’m hanging out in the Room of Requirement with some other Dumbledore’s Army members. Want to come see?” He finished in a rush, the other four having to take a moment to soak all the information in.

“Let’s,” Hermione said finally, and they all followed Neville, back through the portrait.   

“Look who I found!” Neville cried, swinging open the door to find the Room of Requirement.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	24. Chapter 24

**Then**

Carina tucked her legs under herself, straightening her posture. Alouette stared at her, dark eyes inquisitive.

“I thought zat you vanted it to be a one-time theeng. Vas I wrong?”

“I’m not here to fuck you. I haven’t ruled it out, but it at least was not my intention. You are from Paris, no?”

“Oui,” Alouette giggled, raising an eyebrow at Carina’s antics.

“The city of love. If I were to want to ask a girl out, how would you recommend I go about doing it?” Carina asked slowly, not meeting the Asian’s eyes.

Alouette gave a small smile. “I zink zat you are a very sweet girl. You are… gentle. Caring. You vill make a girl very happy. Eef you vant zis girl as much as you say you do, all you ‘ave to do is put yourself in front of ‘er. Let ‘er see you as you are, and she vill not be able to resist you.”

Carina looked up, pleased with the other girl’s answer. “Thanks, Ali. Now, about that fuck…”

**Now**

Twenty or so students immediately swarmed the group, questions being asked so fast they couldn’t understand any of them.

Carina noticed a few dirty looks being sent her way, but then Hermione’s hand was being laced through hers, and Carina was at peace.

“What’s she doing here?” A Gryffindor finally asked, sending a dirty look Carina’s way. Harry opened his mouth to answer, but Carina raised a hand, silencing him.

Carina slunk over to the girl, watching her start to shake. “Is the little girl afraid of me?” Carina purred, looking down her nose at the dark-haired girl.

Well,” Carina cooed, “let me teach you a lesson in manners. I’m here because I’m fucking brilliant. I am a better witch than you could ever hope to be. Accept that fact and move on, darling. So the real question we should be asking is ‘why are you here?’. Because I’m bring something to the table, and you’re just a small girl, afraid of a Slytherin.”

“That’s enough, Carina,” Harry said, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her back. “We love you, but you can tone it down a bit sometimes, it’s allowed,” he said, ruffling her hair lovingly.

“Scarhead,” Carina warned, “what have I told you about touching my hair?”

“…Not to?” Harry said sheepishly.

“And what am I going to do because you touched it?” She asked menacingly.

“Hurt me.” He pouted.

Carina nodded. “But, since we’ve had a bit of a rough week, I’ll give you an IOU. I’ll hurt you when the war is over.”

Harry smiled sadly at her, hating the dark bags under her eyes and the stress lines that seemed almost permanent. Carina had sacrificed a lot for him, though this was the first time she was truly admitting how taxing it was on her. A sort of mutual understanding passed between the two, and they looked away from each other only when Neville cleared his throat awkwardly.

“So, what are you all doing back here? What do you need?”

“We’re on a mission,” Harry said after a moment, amidst oohs and aahs. “But we can’t tell you what it is.”

Indignant murmurs swept through the crowd, resent bubbling to the surface.

“Come on, Potter,” Carina said lowly, “you don’t have to be nearly as cryptic as Dumbledore was. You can tell them what we’re looking for without mentioning why we need it.”

“You do it, you’re better with words than me,” Harry answered, and Carina looked physically pained.

“Ah, you know how much I hate complementing you. But alas, it must be done. You’re a natural leader, Harry, they’ll listen to you. It’s mostly Gryffindors and Ravenclaws in here, House prejudice won’t allow a Slytherin to give the orders, no matter how eloquent.”

Harry nodded, wincing slightly. “Alright.” He raised his voice, capturing everyone’s attention once more. “Here’s the thing, guys. We’re looking for a distinctive object, a relic, and it probably has something to do with Ravenclaw. Anyone have any ideas?”

Luna pipped up from the back, revealing her presence for the first time. It seemed she had returned to Hogwarts under Carina’s nose.

“There’s a diadem that belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. There’s a statue that has it in the Ravenclaw Common Room, if you want to see.”

Harry nodded and the two left for the Common Room. Hermione and Ron were answering questions, allowing Carina to slip slightly into the background.

“Let’s see,” she muttered, “if I were a diadem, where would I hide? The Common Room is too obvious… so where would I be?”

Carina’s eyes widened. She turned immediately, pushing through the students to the back of the room. She placed her hands on the walls, her forehead resting on the edge of the room. “Alright, Room of Requirement. I doubt you’re sentient, but in case you are, I need the diadem of Ravenclaw. If you can’t do that, then I want this exact room, except this time with the diadem in it. Can you do that for me?”

Suddenly everything started seemed lopsided, and Carina fell to the ground. Her head was spinning, a throbbing rendering her useless. She felt a weight drop into her front pocket, and she let out a whimper.

Hermione was by her side in a moment, pulling Carina’s head into her lap. “Breathe, Ri-Ri, breathe. What happened?”

Carina swallowed hard, looking up into Hermione’s doe-eyes. “I had a little chat with a wall.”

“Is that code for you ran into it?” Hermione asked with a smile.

“No,” Carina said lightly, “I _actually_ talked to the wall.” She stood up slowly, relying on Hermione for support. Carina then reached into her pocket, pulling out the rusted silver crown.

“But hey,” Carina said, holding it up so others could see, “at least it paid off.”

Hermione laughed, a real, hearty chuckle. “You’re brilliant.” She breathed, placing a light kiss on Carina’s lips.

Carina heard a couple gasps from the crowd, but she just flipped them off, bringing Hermione in for a deeper kiss. Hermione pulled away after a moment, cheeks flushed and red. Carina shot her a wolfish grin, pleased with the way Hermione was nibbling on her lip.

“Now,” Carina said, “let’s tell Potter that we have the diadem so he’ll stop running around the castle.”

**Then**

Carina straightened her dress, the red layers falling nicely.

A set of hands rested on her waist, thumbs rubbing circles into her hipbones. The familiar weight of Theo’s head rested in the crook of Carina’s neck.

“Hi,” Carina breathed, tilting her head up so her lips rested by Theo’s ear.

 They acted as much like a couple as they could when they were together, as that satisfied their parents. If it looked like a marriage was in their future, their parents let up on their personal lives, allowing the two more freedom at parties as their parents weren’t breathing down their necks the whole time, trying to find a suitable match.

“Care to dance?” Theo asked, and Carina gave him a slight smile.

“When do I not?”

The two twirled around the dance floor, keeping time with the music. “If everyone told you that you couldn’t hang out with me,” Carina said after a moment, “would you obey or would you take my side?”

“Why do you ask?” Theo chuckled, silencing when he realized she was serious.

“I’m planning on running away soon,” Carina said after a moment, “which would cause my association with you to put you in a negative light. Would you still hang out with me, even if I were no longer respectable?”

“I’d hang out with you _because_ you were no longer acceptable.” Theo said with a smile, and Carina echoed it. She’d found a kindred soul in a sea of prejudice, and she was insanely thankful for that.

**Now**

An alarm had sounded, and Carina whipped her head around, following the hoard down to the Great Hall. Hermione had grabbed her hand, the place was in chaos, and Carina had no clue what was happening.

A voice boomed through Hogwarts, a cold voice Carina knew all too well. Voldemort. “If Harry Potter is handed over by midnight tonight, I promise to leave Hogwarts untouched. Fail to deliver him, and you won’t like the consequences.”

“Grab him!” Pansy Parkinson screamed, turning towards Harry, but Carina hit her with a curse before she could get three feet.

 “Like hell you’ll deliver him,” she growled, “I have not left everything behind just for _you_ to best Harry fucking Potter. If you want him, you have to get through me.”

“Students,” McGonagall said, her voice echoing through the Hall, “we will have to fight for our school. If you do not wish to fight on the side of Harry Potter or if you are in third year or lower, you will leave the school through the kitchens. Please make your decision now.”

A good majority of the Slytherin House turned towards the door, but Carina called out in a last-ditch effort. “Nottie! Stay with me, would you? I need to see some green on the battlefield.”

Theodore Nott slowly turned, his dark eyes connecting with hers. Then ever so slowly, he started to come back towards the group. Carina smiled widely, throwing herself into his arms. It had been too long since she had last seen him, and she inhaled his spicy cologne happily.

“No wonder all the Slytherins are leaving. They’re evil, you know.” Carina heard a Hufflepuff whisper to a Ravenclaw in passing.

“Okay, first of all, fuck you.” Carina snapped, staring the boys down. “Did you ever stop to think that they aren’t fighting because their parents will be out there? Their relatives, their family. Of course they can’t fight, you can’t fight against kin. Yes, most of their families are fucked up, I know mine is, but that doesn’t mean you’re willing to _kill them_. So don’t take your anger for their families out on them. They aren’t necessarily evil, though there are a few bad eggs in the group. So just shut the fuck up before I make you wish you’d never met me.”

The boys put their heads down, scurrying away from Carina. She watched them with a vengeance until they disappeared from their sight.

“C’mon!” Ron muttered, grabbing Carina and Hermione by the arms, dragging them off towards the second-floor bathroom.

“Speak to it.” Ron said, pointing towards the engraved snake on one of the pipes. “Tell it to open in Parseltongue.”

Carina nodded, hissing at the sink. It opened with a flourish, leading to a dark tunnel that smelled of mildew and death.

“We’re going down there?” Carina asked begrudgingly. 

“Yep,” Ron answered, “Hermione told us about the basilisk way back in second year. I’m hoping the skeleton is still down here.”

“Wait, hold up,” Hermione said,” I didn’t tell you about the basilisk. I knew about it, but I had no way of communicating it to you, I was petrified.”

“But the note!” Ron exclaimed, and Carina smiled meekly.

“Oh, yeah, the note was me. I left that for you. I didn’t think you two would be able to figure it out on you own.”

Ron’s eyes practically bugged out of his head. “You’ve been helping us since second year?”

“First, really. I managed to keep Draco from giving concrete evidence about the dragon egg.”

Hermione’s eyes widened as well then. “You knew about the dragon egg?”

“You really think I didn’t?” Carina answered indignantly. “Now come on, let’s stop wasting time. I have a carcass to see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

**Then**

“What on earth are you wearing?” Narcissa asked, eyes bugging out of their sockets.

“A shirt.” Carina said plainly, trying to brush past her mother and failing.

“Looks like you’re _only_ wearing a shirt.” Narcissa admonished. “What about that nice red dress I bought you?”

“Dad wasn’t pleased,” Carina stated, “said it didn’t do me any favors. The heels were nice, though.”

“You know,” Narcissa said carefully, “you don’t always have to do what you dad asks of you.”

Carina laughed, though there was no humor in it. “We’re living in a war zone, mum. There’s no room for doing what you want. I’m going to get out of here one day, but I’m going to be leaving with as few scars as possible.”

**Now**

The three exited the Chamber of Secrets, two Horcruxes destroyed. The battle was ensuing, and the three immediately ran back into the Great Hall. Harry found them almost immediately, and Hermione quickly relayed information. Harry, relieved that the hunt for the diadem was over, embraced them all.

Carina was enjoying her last peaceful moments with them before the news they had all been dreading: Voldemort had gained access to Hogwarts.

“Good luck,” she murmured, kissing Hermione the only way she could think to do, like there was no tomorrow. And with that, she was off, wand out and ready. It was time for the fight of her life.

“Where’s Nagini?” Hermione asked, and Harry closed his eyes for a second, using his link to Voldemort to figure out the location.  

“The Shrieking Shack,” he said after a moment, and they were off.

As they were sprinting, Carina saw a flash of familiar white-blonde hair. Draco was fighting a Death Eater, whom Carina assumed had mistook Draco for a good guy.

Carina paralyzed him from behind, watching the cloaked figure fall. Green eyes met silver, and Draco’s mouth parted just slightly. Carina gave a nod, and the four continued on towards the Whomping Willow.

Carina still cared for Draco, he was her brother after all, he had just strayed down the wrong path. Always so eager to please, he had allowed their parents to poison his thoughts, leading him down the path of hatred.

“Look,” Hermione whispered, “giants.”

“And Dementors,” Ron warned, watching the dark creatures swarm the group.

“Expecto Patronum!” Harry and Carina shouted, almost completely in sync. Hermione and Ron were soon to follow, four Patronuses gliding around the group.

Carina turned into her snake form, slithering through the roots of the Whomping Willow before hitting the knot, stilling the tree. The Golden Trio rejoined Carina, and she grew back into her human form, kicking off her heels. She loved them, but they really weren’t practical for sneaking around the Shrieking Shack.

Finally the four arrived, peeking through a crack and finding Snape and Voldemort facing off.

“You see, Severus, the Elder Wand is not giving me the… satisfaction I was promised. I was told that it would grant me extraordinary powers, and so far, it is not delivering. I have come to the conclusion that I am not in full control of the Elder Wand. Since you killed the wand’s previous master, my only course of action is to kill you to gain control.”

Snape paled slightly, but put his head down, realizing it was pointless to argue.

“Nagini?” Voldemort asked cruelly, and the snake lunged, biting Snape’s neck. Carina gasped, and Hermione put her arm around her.

Voldemort left in a swirl of dark robes, and as soon as the coast was clear, Carina ran into the room.

“Severus,” she said softly, grabbing his hand.

“Carina,” the man breathed, “you are a pleasure.”

Carina bit her lip to keep from crying, Harry kneeling down next to the two of them.

Snape turned his attention to Harry, getting out the words, “take it.”

A silvery substance emitted from his nose, mouth, and ears. Harry gathered it as quickly as he could, using a flask Hermione so graciously provided.

“Look at me,” Snape requested, and Harry did as he asked. Carina committed every line on the Professor’s face to memory, reveling in the man who called himself her Godfather.

Severus Snape relinquished himself to death, and Carina felt a tear drip slowly down her cheek.

“C’mon,” Harry said after a moment, “we have no time to waste.”

Carina walked out slowly, relying on Harry and Hermione for support.

“Are we all just going to ignore that he killed Dumbledore?” Ron asked, and Carina shot him a tear-stained glare.

“Fuck off, Weasley. Dumbledore was dying anyways, if you couldn’t tell. The ring took all the life out of him. Snape’s the reason I was able to keep the hoard of Death Eaters at Malfoy Mansion from seeing my true intentions. I owe him my life. So get your head out of your ass and let a girl mourn.”

Ron looked at her for a moment, but finally shrugged, and Carina could feel the beginnings of a truce. A shaky one, but a truce nonetheless.

**Then**

Draco slowly pulled back the curtain, his sister not even turning around. “Ri-Ri?” He asked slowly. “Are you still mad at me?”

“No,” she mused, “I got over myself an hour or so ago. I am, however, still analyzing your actions.”

“You’re taking after our Godfather just a bit too much for my liking,” Draco chuckled, stilling when Carina did not share in his amusement.

“You would do to learn from him. Your emotions are too easily read on your face. You won’t get anywhere like that.”

“And I can never tell what you’re thinking,” Draco shot back, suddenly affronted.

“That’s exactly what I aim for,” Carina challenged, “I only reveal what I want to.”

“You’re twelve years old!” Draco yelled.

“So are you,” Carina answered calmly, “so stop trying to alienate me.”

“Sorry,” Draco muttered, “truce?”

“Truce.” Carina said with a smile, and Draco walked over, laying his head in her lap. She ran her fingers through his light tresses, humming with delight.

“Am I really that easy to read?” Draco asked after a moment, sounding quite vulnerable.

“Yes,” Carina murmured, “but it’s nice. It means you have nothing to hide.”

“And you do?” Draco asked incredulously.

“More than you know.”

**Now**

“You loved him?” Ron asked after a moment of silence.

“Snape?” Carina asked, still staring straight ahead.

“Yeah.”

“I guess I did.” Carina mused. “I’m the first to admit that he wasn’t a very good person. He was an ass to his students, and he tortured people for no reason. But he was my _Godfather_ , you know? I couldn’t help but love him.”

As the four were walking, Voldemort’s voice rang out once more. “I will give you a one hour reprise to mourn your dead.”

Nothing more was said, and the four traded looks.

“That was actually… nice?” Ron asked, and Hermione shrugged.

“Maybe he’s looking for a different tactic. Either way, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.”

“Muggle expression?” Carina asked, not comprehending the words.

“Basically it means not to question when something good happens, and to just go with it,” Hermione explained patiently.

“I see,” Carina nodded. “Very well, then. We shall see who have fallen.”

They walked into the Great Hall, and Carina barely managed to contain a gasp. So many had fallen—the war had taken so many lives.

Carina reached out, clutching Harry as tightly as she could. Her fingers were digging into his arm, but her eyes were focused on one sight and one sight only.

“Harry… we have a child.”

“What?” Harry asked, staring at her as if she had grown another head.

Carina pointed meekly at the bodies of Remus and Tonks, lying hand in hand.

“We’re the Godparents, Harry. We’re going to raise their son.”

Carina couldn’t seem to feel anything at all. It was like her body had gone numb.

Harry and Ron went over to the body of Fred Weasley, and as much as she wanted to pay her respects to him, she couldn’t tear her eyes away from Professor Lupin.

“You okay?” Hermione asked softly.

“What do you think?” Carina snapped, before relaxing her tensed shoulders. “Sorry, sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Three apologies in one sentences,” Hermione teased weakly, “I never thought I’d see the day.”

“I didn’t get to say goodbye,” Carina whispered, leaning heavily on Hermione.

“I know, love, I know,” Hermione cooed, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend.

“I’m going to go find Harry,” Carina said meekly. “Go see your friends.”

Hermione nodded, shooting Carina a trademarked sympathetic smile, and went over to join the Weasleys.

“I love you, Granger.” Carina said, just in case it was the last time she ever got to see Hermione’s face,

“Love you too, Malfoy.”

And with that, Carina set her jaw, exiting the hall in search of one Harry Potter.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	26. Chapter 26

**Then**

“This is all your fault,” Carina hissed, “you’re supposed to be the responsible one.”

“Stop acting like my mum. If anything, you look like my grandmother,” Theo teased, tugging on Carina’s skirt.

“At least I don’t look like two grapefruits hate fucked.” Carina shot back casually.

“Fuck you,” Theo whined.

“Oh, wow. I am hurt. That comeback was too much for me to handle, really.” Carina deadpanned.

Theo flipped her off, and the blonde dissolved into laughter.

“Ahem.” Umbridge coughed, and Carina immediately schooled her features, making sure her shirt completely covered her breasts. The two had been caught about the castle after hours, and were subsequently delivered to Umbridge’s office.

“Care to explain to me what the two of you were doing after curfew?”

Carina put on her best innocent face, smiling softly up at the toad-like Professor. “I forgot my Potions textbook in the Great Hall, and Theodore here accompanied me during the retrieval of it.”

Theo held up her Potions book for emphasis, the two having summoned it during their wait. Slytherins were known as resourceful, after all.

Carina could tell the Professor didn’t truly believe their story, but she used favoritism so readily that Carina was hoping the very fact that they were both Slytherins would allow them to emerge unscathed.

“Very well,” Umbridge finally said, “but don’t let me catch you again. Next time I won’t be so lenient.”

“Of course not,” Carina said sweetly, the two turning to go. As they were exited, Carina finished her thought under her breath. “Next time we won’t get caught.”

**Now**

 

            Carina found Harry talking to Neville on the second floor.

“Potter!” She called out, stopping him from putting back on the Invisibility Cloak. “Where are you going?”

“The forest,” Harry said stubbornly. “I’m turning myself in.”

“You’ll die,” Carina informed him.

“As long as I’m alive, You-Know-Who is too. I’m a Horcrux, Carina.” Harry said, hoping she would understand.

“Oh.” Carina said blankly, processing the information. “I’ll come with you.”

“You can’t!” Harry cried out, green eyes wide. “You’ll die too!”

“Probably,” Carina said with a shrug. “But I’ll die anyways. Because the first person the Dark Lord will go after once you’re gone will be Hermione. And we all know how I feel about her.”

“There’s no way I can convince you otherwise, is there?” Harry asked.

“Nope,” Carina said dryly. “Now come on. I’m turning you in.”

“You’re what?” Harry asked.

“Turning you in, you buffoon. Please do try to keep up.” Carina shot him a smile, pulling the Cloak over the two of them. “I’m going to say I’ve turned you in, pledge my allegiance to the Dark Lord, and go from there. Honestly, I’m hoping the sheer force of my grief kills him, if all else fails.”

“That’s a shitty plan,” Harry said.

“The shittiest,” Carina agreed. “But I can probably take out a fair number of His followers without Him noticing.”

“You’re going to kill them?” Harry asked, intrigued.

“He’ll have killed you.” Carina said with a soft smile. “But for the record, Potter, I never wanted you to die. Not in first year, not when my parents were telling me about how horrible you were. I thought you were pretty cool.”

“I think you’re pretty cool, too.” Harry smiled slightly. “Thank you for coming with me. You would have made a good Gryffindor.”

“You’re lying and we both know it,” Carina laughed. “I’m a Slytherin through and through.”

“I probably would have liked you sooner if you were a Gryffindor,” Harry mused.

“That would have thrown off the universe’s balance,” Carina joked. “Now come on—our hour of mourning is almost up.”

**Then**

Carina walked next to Draco, blonde hair smacking against her face.

“And then, Potter—” Draco said haughtily. He’d been talking about the blasted boy for over an hour, and Carina was sick of it.

“Can’t we talk about something we’re both interested in?” Carina asked, cutting Draco off mid-sentence.

“If you insist,” Draco said with a sigh. “How about that Granger girl? We could talk about why we hate her.”

A familiar pang ran through Carina’s body at the mention of Granger. She wasn’t sure why, but the girl _did_ things to her. And she hated it.

“Alright,” Carina agreed easily, “I’ll start. She doesn’t know when to keep her mouth shut.”

“Her hair looks like something exploded,” Draco said, happy his sister was so invested in the conversation. They had grown apart slightly during their first year, and Draco was trying to rekindle their easy friendship over winter break.

“She can never admit when she’s wrong,” Carina piped up, the wind whipping her hair in all directions.

Draco continued their game, but Carina found she had quickly lost interest. Hermione had many flaws, that much was obvious.

So why didn’t Carina hate her as much as she said she did?

**Now**

“Ready to die?” Carina asked, trudging through the grass next to Harry.

“Yeah. You.”

“Always.” Carina answered, her hand finding Harry’s. It was a small source of comfort, but the only one she was able to offer him.

“Did you eve figure out what the Snitch did?” Carina asked, referencing the Snitch Dumbledore had left Harry in his will.

“No,” Harry admitted, “I didn’t.”

“I have an idea,” Carina said carefully, “it may not work, though.”

“I have nothing left to lose,” Harry shrugged.

“Tell the stone that you’re about to die,” Carina offered. “This is the close of your life, isn’t it?”

“Worth a shot,” Harry agreed, taking the Snitch out of his pocket and whispering something to it.

A stone dropped into Harry’s hand, and suddenly his eyes glossed over.

“What is it?” Carina asked worriedly. “What happened?”

“It’s the Resurrection Stone, Carina,” Harry said dazedly. “I see my family.”

“Is Lupin there, too?” Carina asked meekly.

“Yes,” Harry nodded, eyes fixated on something Carina couldn’t see.

“Tell him I love him, would you?” Carina asked. “And that I’m sorry for abandoning his child. This was just something I have to do.”

“He says that he understands,” Harry informed her, and Carina’s grip on his hand tightened. “And he loves you too. And that you should smile—you’re prettier when you smile.”

“He can see me?” Carina asked, head whipping around, like if she looked hard enough he would suddenly appear.

“Yes,” Harry nodded. “Does dying hurt?”

Carina thought for a moment that the question was directed towards her, but quickly realized her mistake.

“It doesn’t,” Harry told her after a moment. “Dying is as quick and easy as falling asleep.”

Carina laughed, but there was no humor in it. “I sure hope it is, Scar Boy.”

“I thought we were over that nickname,” Harry sighed.

“For old time’s sake,” Carina said with a shrug.

“Yeah, yeah,” Harry laughed.

“I just want you to know,” Carina said after a moment, “that I don’t completely loathe you.”

“That may be the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me,” Harry said with a smile.

“I don’t make it a habit to give compliments.”

“I’ve noticed.” Harry said dryly. “Now, do me a favor, would you, and die after me? I don’t want to see you die, too.”

“Ooh,” Carina said thoughtfully. “Now I’m tempted to do it, if only to see your face. But alas, I have other plans. Or at least, I will once I come up with something.”

“You _still_ don’t have a plan?” Harry cried out aghast.

“Nope,” Carina grinned at him, and suddenly Harry saw a scared teenager instead of the confident woman he was so used to seeing. And then he looked up, where Carina was sure his parents and Lupin were, calling on all the strength he could muster.

“Try to make it out alive?” Harry asked, turning back towards Carina.

“I’ll do my best,” Carina promised. “Now hush. We’re almost there.”

“Goodbye, Carina.” Harry said solemnly.

“Goodbye, Harry. See you on the other side.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	27. Chapter 27

**Then**

Carina stared Severus Snape down, green eyes never leaving his dark ones.

“From what I gathered, you hate the summer.” He finally told her.

“Summer is my favorite season,” Carina said smugly. “I did it.”

“Yes,” Snape acknowledged. “You have finally mastered Occlumency.”

Carina beamed up at him, face lit up with delight. “People will only see what I want them to from now on.”

“That’s right,” Snape nodded, “but be careful. Make sure you never let your guard down. However good you are, there will always be someone better.”

“ _Voldemort_ couldn’t see through you,” Carina pointed out, “and I got you to see what I wanted you to. I think I’ll be alright.”

“I certainly hope so,” Snape nodded with a sigh.

Carina was going to go far.

**Now**

“I thought he would come,” Voldemort drawled, scanning his followers. “I guess I was mistaken.”

“Showtime,” Carina whispered, before dropping the Cloak from around their shoulders. The Resurrection Stone dropped from Harry’s limp hand, as it looked like Carina was restraining him.

“You were not mistaken, my Lord,” Carina called out, stepping boldly into the clearing, pushing Harry along with her.

“The boy who lived, come to die.” Voldemort drawled.

Hagrid, bound and gagged, squirmed, and Carina saw hatred in his eyes. Ah, well. He never liked her in the first place.

“But what is this?” Voldemort asked, turning his attention towards Carina.

“I have brought you the boy, my Lord,” Carina said, meeting his eye as if daring him to challenge her. “I have been serving you, undercover, infiltrating their organization, as my mother instructed me to.”

Harry let out a gasp, feigning surprise. He was doing a shitty job of it, but his reaction was only necessary to close loop-holes.

Carina’s performance would be what mattered in the end.

Carina made eye contact with Narcissa, begging her mother with her eyes to understand. Recognition passed by her mother’s eyes, the ones so similar to Carina’s own, and her mother stepped forward.

“She speaks the truth, my Lord. I sent her undercover to help you cause.”

“Interesting,” Voldemort muttered, stepping forward. “If you have nothing to hide, you won’t mind my taking a little peak inside your mind?”

“Not at all, my Lord,” Carina said. She felt the ghostly fingers moving around in her brain, and Carina conjured up every hateful memory she could think of. How much Ron annoyed her, how _entitled_ Harry seemed, how obnoxious Hermione was. She thought of every fight, every spat, every annoyance and brought them to the front of her mind.

“Very well,” Voldemort nodded. “Avada Kedavra,” he cried, turning towards Harry.

There was a blinding green light, and Harry fell.

Carina kept her face impassive, but inside she was screaming. He was dead, just like that. Reduced to two words.

Carina turned her attention back to Voldemort, a bored expression on her face.

“Check to see if he is still alive,” Voldemort motioned to Narcissa Malfoy.

“Dead, my Lord,” Narcissa said.

But looking into her mother’s eyes, Carina could tell she was lying.

Harry was alive. And Carina would do anything in her power to keep him that way.

“Come,” Voldemort motioned to his followers, “let us show the Blood Traitors and Mudbloods their fallen hero. That should knock some sense into them.”

**Then**

“Now remember, Carina,” Narcissa told her gently, “you can’t only rely on your wand. It is helpful, yes, but you must be able to defend yourself other ways.”

“Like what?” Carina asked. “A sword?”

“Precisely!” Narcissa said, pleased.

“I was joking,” Carina said with wide eyes, “you don’t actually expect me to use a sword, do you?”

“Please, Carina,” Narcissa said, and there was an underlying hint of desperation that made Carina listen to her.

“I guess it is good exercise,” Carina said with a shrug. “Fine. I’ll take one month of lessons, would that please you?”

“Immensely,” Narcissa said, obviously relieved. “And in return, I’ll tell Lucius you’re sick on the night of the next gala.”

Carina broke out into a wide grin. “Thanks, mother. I appreciate it.”

**Now**

Carina stayed to the back of the hoard, whispering the Killing Curse whenever she could get one alone.

She had killed a solid dozen when they arrived that their destination, and Narcissa forced her to the front of the group.

Hermione’s eyes locked with Carina’s from across the field, and Carina’s breath caught in her throat.

Hermione was looking at her in disgust.

Hermione thought Carina had _actually_ switched sides.

Carina gave a subtle shake of her head, and relief washed over Hermione’s features.

The Gryffindor then joined Ron and Professor McGonagall in yelling at Voldemort, telling him how they’d never surrender, and they’d never kneel.

Not to him.

Neville stepped out of line, then, and Carina’s heart was in her throat.

“Harry fought for us,” Neville said, not a tremor in his voice. “And we will fight for him.”

“Nonsense,” Voldemort brushed him aside. “I’ll make you a senior Death Eater, how about that?”

“Never,” Neville said boldly, the Sword of Gryffindor clutched in his hand.

Nagini slithered towards Neville, and the boy noticed, raising his arm as if to strike.

And Carina was running.

Neville sliced Nagini’s head just as Carina knew he would. Voldemort let out a cry of anguish, just as Carina knew he would.

And then Carina was in front of Neville, yelling ‘Protego’ before anyone else had the chance to think.

A large burst of green light hit the shield, Carina sweating to keep it up.

Luckily for her, Hermione and Ron were loyally firing curses, turning Voldemort’s attention off of her.

“Sword me,” Carina told Neville.

Neville nodded, handing Carina the sword and pulling out his wand, running back into the heat of battle.

Carina had used a sword before, and while she wasn’t the best at it, she was not about to be left defenseless.

Carina sprinted to where Harry last was, dodging curses left and right.

A familiar arm came out of nowhere, pulling Carina under the Cloak.

“Harry,” Carina said with a smile. “They took your wand from you, so take mine.”

“What will you protect yourself with?” Harry asked.

“I have a sword,” Carina brushed his worry off, “now take it. You know you work well with my wand, you’ve used it before. So _take it_. End this war, once and for all.”

Harry nodded, grabbing the wand in Carina’s outstretched hand.

The two moved to the centre of the battlefield, Carina darting out from under the Cloak with one last word of luck.

“Hey!” Harry cried, and the room fell silent.

A smile made its way onto Carina’s face.

The war was going to end.

And for the first time since it started, Carina was sure they would win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	28. Chapter 28

**Then**

Carina lay on the grass, looking up at the stars.

She found the constellation she was looking for easily, the star Carina shining brightly.

Carina smiled slightly—it always calmed her, laying under the stars like this.

Suddenly, her problems didn’t seem as bad in the grand scheme of things.

Because one day she would be taken from the earth, allowed to wander for eternity elsewhere.

It was a nice thought. Carina couldn’t wait until she didn’t have to answer to anyone anymore.

She and Theo could sit together, talking for the rest of time. She could watch over the people on earth, following their lives.

Death seemed peaceful—it was conclusive, and left no loose ends.

One second you were there, and the next second you weren’t. It’s not complicated.

But Carina was on the earth for now.

So she might as well make the most of it.

**Now**

 

Harry and Voldemort were circling each other, wands out and ready.

“You can’t take me,” Voldemort sneered, “you’ve only ever succeeded because there were greater men and women behind you, pulling the strings.”

“That may be so,” Harry said with a shrug, “but by laying down my life for Hogwarts, I have cast a protective charm on them. You can no longer hurt them.”

“What do you know?” Voldemort mocked.

“Many things,” Harry replied. “More than you, anyways. You didn’t orchestrate the death of Dumbledore, he planned his death months before, with the help of Severus Snape. Snape was on my side the entire time, having loved Lily Potter since he was a child.”

 _Well,_ Carina thought, _that’s a new one_.

In all her years with Severus, she had never known of his love for Lily.

The more she thought about him, the less she knew.

“And you are not the master of the Elder Wand,” Harry continued, “because Snape did not attack Dumbledore. The unwitting master of the Wand was Draco Malfoy, whom I disarmed. And if the Elder Wand is aware of this fact, it will realize that _I_ am the master of the Elder Wand. Care to help me test this hypothesis?”

Carina felt an overwhelming surge of love for Harry, watching him stare down the Dark Lord.

Hermione’s hand found her own, and was gripping it as tightly as she possibly could.

Carina knew she should be nervous, scared for the Boy-Who-Lived, but in that moment, Carina believed anything was possible.

She believed in him.

For the first time in her entire life, Carina was completely trusting someone.

And then Harry fired a Disarming curse to counteract Voldemort’s Killing one, and the cursed met in the middle, a battle of strength and of power.

Voldemort’s curse ricocheted, and he fell, leaving Harry victorious.

And Carina breathed a sigh of relief.

Hermione threw herself into Carina’s arms, kissing her girlfriend with all her might.

Carina kissed her back, but the desperation she usually kissed with was gone.

Carina no longer had to worry about losing Hermione in the midst of a war. Because the war was finally over, they had won.

So Carina could take her sweet, sweet time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think!


	29. Chapter 29

**Epilogue**

 

Hermione still woke up screaming sometimes. The only thing that seemed to calm her down was Carina’s soothing words, whispered softly in the dark.

Carina never put on the weight she lost. She never really regained her appetite, and she seemed almost too thin to be healthy. Hermione gave up on trying to fix her.

Harry would still touch his scar in a panic, and Carina would slowly take his hand from his forehead. His labored breathing would subside after a moment, if Carina rubbed enough circles into his palm.

Ginny swore sometimes that she could still feel Voldemort inside of her head.

Ron never forgave himself for leaving.

It had taken Draco and Carina almost a year to regain the trust they once had. Draco was a social pariah, and Carina wasn’t ready to forgive him until he was truly sorry for what he had done, not just apologizing because he was told he had to.

But Draco came around. He always did, and the twins were closer than ever before.

He had been the sperm donor for Carina and Hermione’s child. Said they deserved a child that was as amazing as the two of them were.

Carina had cried when he offered. Draco had awkwardly patted her back, and Carina had smiled through her tears.

Things were starting to look up for her.

///

“Come along now, Minnie,” Carina chided, pulling the young girl along.

“Are we going to see Aunt Minerva?” Minnie asked, bright green eyes wide and alert.

“Yes, we are,” Carina smiled gently, “and Mummy will meet us there. Alright?”

“Alright,” Minnie agreed, wild curls tucked into two braids.

Carina smiled down at her daughter adoringly, loving the innocent light in her eyes.

They were headed to Minerva McGonagall’s house for Christmas, as they always did—the two had developed a close friendship.

Carina was the Potions Master and the Head of Slytherin, so she worked closely with the Headmistress.

In fact, she named her daughter after her.

Minerva Narcissa Malfoy had been born seven years earlier. When Carina had announced her name, Minerva McGonagall had cried. Carina had cried along with her. It seemed that she was doing that more and more now. But Lucius was gone, and crying wasn’t a sign of weakness. Minerva had taught her that.

The Gryffindor was a force to be reckoned with, able to put people at ease or on edge with a snap of her fingers. She was kind, wise, and everything Carina admired.

It was only fitting to name her daughter after the Professor.

The pair finally arrived at Minerva’s house, Carina pulling her wife into a kiss and ignoring Minnie’s disgusted noises.

Her daughter would just have to accept that Carina missed Hermione every moment they were apart, no matter the amount of time.

Love did crazy things to people.

As Carina sat by the fire, Hermione’s head in her lap, she surveyed the people she loved.

Harry and Ginny were playing with their two sons, Ginny already pregnant with a third child.

Ron and Parvati were laughing with McGonagall, their daughter and Minnie playing with dolls in the corner.

Carina smiled contentedly.

“Perfect,” she whispered, kissing Hermione’s forehead softly.

And it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! We finished! Crazy!


End file.
